Spider Eyes
by firefly
Summary: Yami Bakura has lapsed into complete madness, and speaks of nothing except bits and pieces of his mother's death. Fury and insanity like none seen ever before, will make itself known when the broken tomb robber sets out for blood. (DONE!)
1. Spider Eyes

Spider eyes

By: firefly

Note: Hey there Yu-Gi-Oh! Fans! I'm firefly, authoress of DBZ and Sailormoon fanfictions. A wonderful thing happened to me two weeks back…I became infatuated with Yu-Gi-Oh! And now I can't keep my mind off of it! As you could have guessed by now, I'm head over heels for Ryou Bakura and his Yami. *gushes* Anyway, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic and I hope that all of you wonderful people will welcome me into this new society. *Bows*

I think I'll do the disclaimer by myself for my first story; I am yet to become acquainted with the Yu-Gi-Oh characters! So here it goes, I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh, was it really necessary on my behalf of saying that? I hope you're happy you copyright dealer people thingies! Anyway, on with the fic!

**Spider Eyes**

****

_Every person in this world has their limits…even those of the most innocent stature, those who strive for peace; they all have one thing in common. An insatiable hunger for justice, for redemption. _

_These people appear normal, despite their problems…all goes well, help ensues every now and then from friends, but no one can really understand…the **pain…**_

_This ultimately leads to one thing and one thing only, the results ending in tragedy. These innocent, peace-loving people are forced to rely on instinct to defend themselves. They are forced to take action, once their minds succumb to their anger…their hurt…their insanity…_

_What do you do when your form of abuse won't go away…despite all your attempts to resolve peace…?_

_You fight back._

_**********_

Ryou's eyes darted both ways across the lonely intersection, making sure there were no cars in sight, before he crossed the wet road, rain pelting his exposed body mercilessly. He winced slightly, taking fast strides across the street, his back pack swung over his bruised shoulder.

It wasn't only the pain from his injury that made him wince…

Ryou gritted his teeth in worry as he raised his rain-spattered watch to his face as he hurried through the rain, trying to get home as fast as he could, his millennium item tucked safely beneath his shirt.

Yami Bakura was not going to be happy.

Due to Ryou's lack of sleep at home, he had conveniently conked out during a history lesson in school, earning him his third detention this week, and he was sure it would also earn him another beating.

This had been going on for endless weeks…Yugi and Yami Yugi were beyond helping Ryou. They couldn't _always be there for him, to protect him from his abusive Yami._

Sure, he was safe at school, where his Yami didn't dare venture out into, but once that bell rang at three fifteen, Ryou's heart would sink, and he'd curse his life as he dragged himself home, making sure to get there at the time Yami Bakura had set for him.

The reasons for Ryou's curfew were unknown to him, but he guessed that Yami Bakura just enjoyed making him run home, giving him an excuse to beat the snot out of him if he had had a detention and was unable to get home on time.

And now…Ryou thought, glancing at his watch, fear lurking in every aspect of his mind, he was more than an hour late, and knew that he would be in for a painful lesson as soon as he got home.

Why not defend himself, you ask? It was simple; he had too much to live for, as Yugi put it. Fighting back would only result in a more severe beating, since Yami Bakura possessed an unnatural strength and conveniently, _liked to feel pain._

But in the end, what choice would a person have…?

Ryou started up the steps to his house, thankful that his father wasn't home, judging from the darkened rooms in the house. Ryou couldn't bring himself to tell his father…and even if he did, would he believe him? Would he dismiss the truth as a severe mental condition, the bruises resulting from Ryou's own will?

Would he be thrown into an institution…? Separated from the only people that could really protect him…? No, he couldn't risk it, but then again, there was always the option of ridding his Yami from his body once and for all, by going under the knife himself.

He considered it once, sitting up in his room one Friday night…after receiving another lesson from his Yami. Sighing, he had looked down at the gold artifact that he wore around his neck. Why didn't he just get rid of it…? He had tried, and it had always managed to find its way back to him…always.

He sat there for a moment, his fingers gently prodding the cut on his lip his Yami had given him when he had struck him across the face. At that moment, his gaze fell on a pair of scissors resting in an open drawer on the desk beside him.

Without realizing his actions, he had reached for it, and had brought it in front of him, moving his fingers so that the blades separated and opened, the sharp metal glinting from the dim light in his room.

Before he could even raise it to his wrists, his Yami butted in.

_Just WHAT do you think you're doing…? Hissed Bakura's voice, startling Ryou, causing him to drop the scissors._

'N-nothing…' he immediately answered mentally, cursing himself for being so stupid.

_That certainly didn't look like nothing…you think you can escape me by taking the coward's way out, do you? _

'No…' Ryou started, his mind racing as he tried to calm his raging Yami.

_Don't lie to me! Bakura snarled, making Ryou flinch. _

_Don't even try! I know what you were doing, I'm not stupid! I think it's definitely time for me to show you who's in charge of your fate…now tell me, whose in charge? Bakura asked calmly, with a slight edge in his voice._

That question had driven Ryou to make the biggest mistake in his life.

"I am!" Ryou shouted this time, pulling off his millennium item before he threw it across the room. "Beat me all you want, but you'll never be in charge of who I really am!" He yelled, anger displayed on his usual placid face.

What happened next was expected. The millennium item started to glow, and Bakura emerged, looking furious.

Ryou's anger suddenly left him, and he was left with his regret, as he leaned back against his bed as his Yami advanced, fists clenched angrily by his sides.

_"I'll **show you who's in charge…"**_

Bakura shook his head, trying to rid himself of the painful memories as he unlocked the door to his house. He entered, taking his time to remove his shoes and hang his jacket. Shaking his head again, the rain from his long silvery hair splattered his surroundings.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his back pack and trudged upstairs, readying himself for another night of pain. As soon as he opened the door and entered, closing the door behind him, his millennium item started to glow, and soon, he could feel the presence of his Yami standing before him in the darkness.

Reaching for the light switch, Ryou's hand stopped in mid-air when Bakura spoke.

"Leave them off."

Ryou lowered his hand, knowing better than to argue, and was greeted with an unnerving moment of silence, before Bakura spoke again, his voice soft and dangerous.

"What have I told you about getting here on time…?"

Ryou jumped when lightning suddenly flashed outside, the thunder shaking the house as the brilliant bluish white light illuminated his room, allowing him a split-second view of his Yami who stood across from him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I…I had another detention," Ryou started, his voice low as he kept his gaze on the floor, trying to distract himself with the _drip drip sounds of the rain against his window._

"I'm sorry…"

"What was your excuse this time?" Bakura continued, enjoying the nightly ritual of interrogating his hikari, though he already knew the reason for his detention.

"I fell asleep in class." Ryou whispered, closing his eyes, ready for the first swing. When nothing came…he dared to open his eyes, but he kept his gaze on the floor, awaiting his Yami's response.

There was another moment of silence, and just when Ryou thought his Yami couldn't get even crazier than he already was, things took a turn for the worse.

"Did you dream?" Bakura suddenly demanded, his tone mocking, making Ryou's conscience flare slightly. "Did you dream of being a normal boy, my _aibou?" He said the last part with a sarcastic edge in his voice, the comment making Ryou's eyes sting._

Envy filled Ryou's mind as he thought of the way Yami Yugi called Yugi his aibou…there was nothing but sincerity in the ancient pharaoh's voice, and it hurt Ryou immensely when he thought of his own Yami, and the unspeakable things he called him.

"Answer me, you fool," Bakura snapped, startling Ryou from his thoughts.

Ryou bowed his head, closing his eyes.

"No…"

"No what?"

"No, master…"

"Do you dare lie to me, you waste of life, or are you actually telling the truth?" Bakura asked, enjoying Ryou's torment. 

"I am telling the truth, master," Ryou replied, his voice hushed, trying to keep his Yami from getting any ideas from the tone of his voice.

"Look at me."

Ryou froze, unsure of whether to obey this command or not, but he found himself raising his head, his eyes slowly rising until he stared directly into Yami's. Ryou couldn't help suppress a shiver as lightning flickered outside his room, illuminating his Yami's body.

Ryou swallowed, unsure of what was going to happen next. This wasn't normal…his Yami was up to something.

"Now say that again…and I will judge for myself whether you are telling the truth," Bakura said, smirking at Ryou's surprised face.

"I…I am telling the truth, master." Ryou said hesitantly, trying not to crumble under the intense gaze of his Yami.

Ryou's eyes widened when Bakura uncrossed his arms, the smirk fading from his face, before he took a step forward, and started towards his terrified hikari, who in turn backed up, keeping his clenched fists at his sides as he bumped into the wall, unable to retreat any further.

He kept his gaze locked with his Yami's until the tomb raider was standing inches from him, his gaze penetrating into his mind.

Ryou blinked, as his Yami slowly cocked his head to the side, as if contemplating his hikari's honesty. Ryou knew that what was happening would ultimately end in him getting the crap kicked out of him, it always did, so he decided against his will to get it done and over with.

"I am telling the truth," Ryou whispered, forcefully, as his Yami glared at him. "Just do it. I know you want to."

His Yami's eyes, if even possible, hardened even more, and Ryou braced himself, ready to have at least one tooth knocked out, when his Yami suddenly smirked again, before taking a step back, spreading his arms.

"Go on, you weakling. I want to see what you're made of. Let's see if my lessons have taught you anything." Bakura said, laughing sadistically at Ryou's astonished look.

"What are you waiting for, a written invitation? Get on with it!" Bakura barked, an insane smirk on his face, beckoning for Ryou to fight.

"Hit me."

Slowly, Ryou shook his head, biting his lower lip, unintentionally opening the closed cut on his lip, making it bleed freely once more. Bakura's smirk just widened as he saw Ryou shake his head, a pleading look in his eyes.

"So you've been taking my beatings, having thought that I've been forcing them on you for no reason at all? You are weak! I refuse to share a body with someone as pathetic as you! I am doing this for your own good, _aibou." He said, grinning, as he beckoned for Ryou to give him his best shot._

"No…" Ryou whispered, his voice shaking slightly. "I won't do it, Yami."

"Don't give me that crap, you fool. I've heard enough of that sentimental shit from your friends to last a lifetime," Bakura snapped, starting to lose his patience. "Dot it, I order you!"

Something within Ryou gave in to his Yami's threats, and he snapped before he could reconsider his words.

"I won't do it, Yami." Ryou said, his voice stronger this time as he stared his Yami down, his clenched fists shaking slightly. "If I do, I'll just end up to be what I hate most."

Bakura slowly dropped his arms, his eye twitching slightly in fury at Ryou's opposing words.

"What will you end up as…?" Bakura murmured, his voice dangerously soft, as he clenched his right fist, ready to lash out at  Ryou's next words.

Ryou narrowed his eyes, and braced himself for the beating of his life.

"You…" he whispered, glaring at his stunned Yami. 

Bakura's astonishment didn't last long, however, but even Ryou wasn't prepared for the brutality of what would happen next. Starting forward, Ryou let a frightened gasp escape his lips when his Yami grabbed him by the back of his hair, yanking him towards the washroom.

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut in pain, as his Yami dragged him into the washroom forcefully, before he switched on the light, shoving Ryou forward.

Ryou blinked at the sudden light, and closed his eyes, pain shooting through the nerves.

"Look at yourself!" Bakura suddenly yelled, grabbing a handful of Ryou's hair, forcing him to look at his reflection. Ryou opened his eyes wide, and stared into the mirror, at his reflection.

"Don't you see…?" Bakura whispered, grinning, his eyeteeth glinting. "You are me…" and before Ryou could react, he slammed his head into the mirror, shattering it as shards of glass cut into his hikari's forehead, making him cry out in surprise and pain.

Bakura laughed out loud, releasing Ryou who slumped against the counter, dazed as blood began to seep from his forehead and into his eyes, blinding him. The tomb raider lowered his eyes to the shards of glass that littered the floor, before he kneeled down and picked up the largest piece, smirking at his reflection.

Grabbing Ryou by the neck of his sweater, he dragged him across the floor, literally, Ryou being too dazed to stand as he blinked the blood out of his eyes.

Throwing Ryou against his bed, he turned on Ryou's lamp, casting a dim glow over the room. 

"You are me, Ryou." He repeated, smirking as he rolled his sleeve, raising the piece of glass. 

Ryou brought his hand to his face, smearing the blood away from his eyes, the blood smudging against his forehead. Blinking, dazed, he looked up at his Yami and gasped, wincing 

as Bakura dragged the piece of glass over his wrist, blood erupting from his veins, splattering Ryou's bed sheets with the red drops.

Dropping the piece of glass to the ground, a pained smirk on his face, Bakura knelt before Ryou, brandishing his bleeding arm in front of Ryou's face, who tried to look away, only to be forced by his Yami to witness what he was going to do.

"We bleed the same blood!" Bakura shouted in his face, his insane smile still on his face, as he took his free arm and painfully smeared the blood from Ryou's forehead against his bleeding one, snickering.

Ryou turned his head away, grimacing at the sight of so much blood, his stomach turning on itself as he struggled to keep himself from throwing up. That was when Bakura finally lost his patience.

Raising his hand, he belted Ryou across the face, sending the boy sprawling to the ground. Ryou cringed, closing his eyes in pain as he heard his Yami get to his feet, as he headed over to where he lay.

Struggling to his knees, the blood still fresh in his eyes, he was roughly lifted to his feet, his vision impaired with red specks as Bakura shoved him against the wall, nearly knocking him senseless, chuckling as Ryou slid to the ground, his breathing erratic as he rasped for air, his hands trembling.

"You're making a mess, naughty boy. Let's clean you up." Bakura hissed, grabbing his hair again as he dragged the bleeding and semi-conscious Ryou to the washroom. Bakura dropped Ryou to the cold tiles in the washroom, walking over to the tub.

Ryou fell against the cold floor, gasping in pain. His head spun as he lifted it up off the floor, his eyes widening at the sight of his Yami filling the tub. Gritting his teeth, he fought his tears of hate and agony as he struggled to his knees.

Bakura laughed at his attempts, before he grabbed him by the back of his sweater, dragging him over to the edge of the tub. Stars exploded in Ryou's vision when his head was suddenly plunged into the freezing water, taking the breath out of him, literally.

Swallowing a mouthful of water, his Yami yanked his head back out, giving Ryou barely enough to cough it all out, before he forced his head back into the water, holding it there as Ryou struggled, his bloodied hands slipping as he tried to grip the shiny white sides of the tub to pull himself out.

Pulling Ryou back up, he stared, smirking, at the pale red water that swirled within the white tub. Ryou gasped for breath, panting heavily, his eyes wide as he stared down into the water, unable to fight back. 

The red water swirled before him, and he got another mouthful of it when his Yami shoved his head in again, holding him under. Thrashing his arms wildly, Ryou tried to grab for something, but he got nothing as his hands lost grip of the slippery tub.

Feeling as if his lungs were about to burst, his eyes wide under water as he struggled against his Yami, he choked, his chest heaving when his Yami finally pulled him out, pushing him over as he laughed at Ryou's pathetic state.

Rasping for breath, his body shaking uncontrollably, Ryou lay there for a few moments, his eyes closed as he tried to refrain from fighting back. He knew that is he did, it would only result in more pain…but he was finding the idea of hurting his Yami back more and more appealing by the second.

Barely conscious, Ryou was forced to his unsteady feet again, his Yami's hand crushing Ryou's throat as the powerful Yami held him up against the wall, making his feet dangle below him. Ryou clawed at his Yami's hands, his face losing color as he fought to get oxygen into his lungs, his wide, dilating eyes on his Yami.

"Beg…" Bakura whispered menacingly, all sick humor gone from his face, his free hand coming up to point at Bakura. "Beg for death, Ryou…"

Ryou could feel himself fading fast, and he realized that now he had pushed his Yami too far. 

Bakura was going to kill him.

Desperate, Ryou reached for the glass vase on the counter, straining the muscles in his arm as he cried out as Bakura increased the pressure on his wind pipe. He reached for it, his hand brushing it. Closing his eyes, about to pass out, he gave it another try and amazingly, he felt his hand close around the cool glass.

Not wasting a second, he let out a scream as raised it over his head, loving the look of shock on Bakura's face before he slammed it against the back of his Yami's head, trying not to smile at the sound of the glass shattering against Bakura's skull.

Bakura's grip immediately loosened, his eyes wide with shock, causing Ryou to fall to the floor, choking as he fought to breathe. He reeled back when his Yami suddenly fell to his knees, a lifeless look in his eyes, before he slumped against the cabinet, his eyes closing into a pained look, a groan leaving his lips.

Ryou stared, unable to comprehend the fact that _he, gentle Ryou Bakura, had done that to his psychotic Yami. Unable to control himself, Ryou let a raspy laugh leave his lips as he stared at the fallen tomb robber, his eyes wide with disbelief at his own power over the Yami._

Scrambling, he got on his hands and knees, his legs shaking too much to support his body. Realizing his chance, he scrambled past his Yami on all fours, nearly out the door when he suddenly felt his Yami's hand close around his ankle, a roar of rage emanating from him.

Ryou tumbled, falling on his back, trying to scramble backwards on his elbows as his Yami tightened his grip on Ryou's ankle as he struggled to turn and face his hikari, his blood boiling with rage.

"You dare…to do that to me?" Bakura gasped, getting to his knees, his chest heaving as he glared at his light in rage, insanity dancing in his maddened gaze.

Before Ryou could reply, Bakura grabbed his ankle with both hands and prepared to snap his ankle in half when Ryou finally lost control. Bakura was thrown backwards when Ryou reared his other leg back, his foot coming directly in contact with his Yami's jaw.

Stunned, Bakura released Ryou's ankle and fell backwards, the blow knocking him out for a few seconds. Ryou used this to his advantage and struggled to his feet, before he fell back to the ground, the loss of blood from his injury shattering his sense of balance.

Gritting his teeth, he tried getting to his feet once more, his soaked bangs coming into his eyes, Moving them out of his vision, he got to his feet once more, and started slowly towards the door, when he heard his Yami's scream of rage from behind.

Before he could realize it, Bakura was back on the floor again, this time being tackled by his furious Yami.

"You insolent piece of waste! I'll teach you to learn some respect!" Screamed Bakura as he heaved Ryou to his feet, shaking the dazed teen forcefully, before he raised his fist into the air.

Ryou's eyes widened as he saw the fist rise into the air, and without even realizing his actions, Ryou swung his free arm as hard as he could, catching his Yami's right cheekbone. Once again, Ryou was dropped to the floor as Bakura stumbled back in shock, his hand coming to the side of his face.

Ryou crawled backwards as his Yami slowly turned and looked at him, completely out of it. His face blotchy with rage, his eyes roamed the room until he caught sight of the pair of scissors Ryou had tried to use on himself a month before.

Gasping, Ryou realized what his desperate Yami was going to do and somehow managed to find the strength to get to his feet, his hands coming to rest on the door knob. Opening it, he stumbled out, unable to find his way in the dark.

Turning, he threw his arms over his face when he saw the scissors in Bakura's hands charging down at him. Taking another step back, Ryou's eyes flew open when he felt the air being sliced inches from his face as he stumbled backwards, losing all sense of gravity as he fell backwards and down the stairs, but not before he grabbed a handful of Bakura's shirt, bringing him down with him.

The last thing he remembered was the sounds of him and his Yami falling down the stairs, the scissors flying out of Yami's hands…before everything went black.

**********

Tea frowned as she heard the dial tone ringing continuously in her ears. Slamming the receiver down in aggravation, she looked up at the clock. It read eight o clock. The rain pelted her house, the sound of thunder making her jump.

"Why won't he pick up…?" Tea thought, worried as she stared at the phone resting on her kitchen counter. 

Ryou was supposed to come over to her house to study with the whole group. She had been calling his house for the past two hours, receiving no answer. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey were somehow struggling through their English homework without Ryou's help, as they waited for Tea to get in touch with their friend.

"Still no answer," Tea replied as she headed back to her living room. 

Yugi glanced up, worry visible in his violet gaze. 

"Something must be wrong," he started, about to stand when Joey pulled him back down again, shaking his head. 

"You guys are gettin' worked up over nuttin," Joey scolded, raising an eyebrow. "The storm probly knocked out the telephone wires near his house. Geez," Joey said, grumpy because of his homework problem.

Tristan nodded, looking up from his essay.

"Joey's probably right, which is a miracle in itself, but come on, that's probably what happened."

Joey nodded, a proud grin on his face when he realized what Tristan had said.

"Wait a minute…take that back Tristan!"

"Make me!"

"I'll make you!"

Tea and Yugi walked out of the living room, sighing in dismay at their friends' immature behavior. 

"You think we should check on him, Yugi?" Tea asked, sighing. When she got no reply, she looked up and blinked at Yugi's unfocused eyes, and she realized that he was talking with his Yami.

'I'm worried about Ryou, Yami,' Yugi thought silently, a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Something's wrong.'

_I can feel it too, aibou. Yami replied, his tone anxious. _

_I think it best if we go over there. You had better let me take over Yugi, it'll be safer that way. Who knows, that cursed tomb robber could be up and running about._

Yugi nodded his agreement, but had one thing to change about his Yami's idea.

'Is it okay if we switch later, I want to see for myself,' Yugi said slowly, hoping his Yami would say yes. Feeling the pharaoh hesitate, Yugi took one more stab at his luck.

'Please Yami?' He pleaded, knowing that in the end, he would give in. 

_Fine, fine…Yami sighed in dismay. __But we switch as soon as…you know what I mean. _

'Yep, thanks Yami.' Yugi said, smiling before he left his Yami' soul room.

Tea raised her head from her hands when she saw Yugi blink, and before she could ask what his Yami had said, Yugi grabbed his jacket and umbrella from the table.

"Come on, Tea. We're going over there," Yugi said, leaving no room for argument as he put his jacket on before he walked back to the living room to tell Joey and Tristan to wait up for them.

Grabbing her jacket, Tea waited for Yugi at the door until he returned, and they both headed out into the night towards Ryou's house.

Being only ten minutes from Tea's own home, they were both thoroughly drenched by the time they got there. Yugi looked up at the windows of the house as Tea rang the doorbell.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw a dim light shining from beneath the curtains of Ryou's room, and now he was positive that something was wrong.

"I don't think he's here…" Tea said, miffed as she looked into the window near the door. "I can't see anything, it's too dark."

Trying his luck, Yugi reached for the door and tried the knob, blinking in surprise when the door swung open easily, creaking as it slowly opened. Exchanging glances, they both headed inside, squinting within the darkness of the house.

"Try and find a light switch," Tea heard Yugi mutter as he walked towards the kitchen, calling Ryou's name.

"Hey Ryou, you home?" Yugi shouted as he poked his head into the kitchen, before heading over to the dining room.

Tea hugged herself, shivering as she walked down the hall and turned left, her eyes trailing along the Egyptian artifacts that decorated the walls. Running her hand over the wall, she walked through the dark cautiously, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor until her hand came upon the light switch.

Flicking it on, she blinked in the bright light once…before she screamed.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear and dread when he heard Tea's scream. 

_I think it's about time to switch, Yugi. Yami suddenly said, his voice stern, as Yugi ran down the hall to where Tea was standing._

'Just a…second…' Yugi's thoughts trailed off when he caught up with Tea, who had clapped her hands over her mouth in shock. 

Ryou and Bakura lay in a tangled heap on the foot of the stairs, blood pooled beneath their bodies. 

"Oh God…" Tea whimpered, before she finally managed the courage to walk up to the two fallen boys, her eyes darting over their two bodies as she tried to tell them apart.

Finally, she got close enough to one of them, and she peered at his face, her eyes widening. This one was Bakura, she was sure of it, even in his unconscious state he looked angry, and she immediately moved to Ryou, who seemed to be in worse shape than his other half.

Yugi finally managed to get a hold of himself, and forced his legs to move. Standing near Tea's side, he knelt down to examine Bakura, his eyes wide.

"How did this happen…?" Yugi murmured out loud to himself, hardly realizing the extent of the danger he was in by getting so close to the tomb robber, unconscious or not.

_Ryou fought back._

Yugi jumped at the sound of his Yami in his head, but recovered fast enough to express his astonishment. 

'Ryou? He couldn't hurt a fly!' Yugi argued with his Yami, shaking his head as he stared down at his friend's body, afraid of touching him.

Yugi sighed when his millennium puzzle glowed and Yami was soon standing next to him, taking a step back at the sight of the tomb robber lying before him. Tea looked at Yugi's Yami from the corner of her eyes as he knelt down to examine Ryou.

"Yes, Ryou fought back." Yami concluded, pulling himself away from them, his back turning so he faced Yugi. "Bakura's been injured. There's glass in his hair and it looks as if he had been hit in the face."

Yugi's face fell, and he turned away shuddering, the realization of what happened hitting him full force. Yami's hard gaze softened when he saw Yugi's shoulders shaking as he turned away, breathing deeply, unable to face the fact that his friend was…

Tea suddenly screamed. Yugi and Yami whipped around, Yami ready to fight when he saw what had made Tea scream.

She had been reaching for the phone to call an ambulance when Ryou suddenly grabbed her hand, the fact that he was even alive shocking the three.

Ryou coughed, gasping as he raised his eyes, blood crusting around the large brown orbs, as blood flowed from the wound on his forehead.

"No need to call, Tea…" he rasped, his voice hoarse, a tiny smile wavering on his face. "I'm not dead yet…"

"Ryou!" Yugi shouted in joy, overjoyed to see his friend alive as he rushed over to him.

Ryou released Tea's wrist, the stunned girl dropping the receiver in the process, her eyes wide as she stared at him. Before anyone could realize it, Tea fell to the ground with a thump, in a dead faint.

Yami took one look at her crumpled form, cocking an eyebrow before he went back to attending to Ryou. "She'll live…"

"Sorry about that," Ryou whispered, his voice barely leaving his throat as he stared at Tea's unconscious form. 

"It's okay, Ryou, don't talk unless you have to. What happened?" Yami asked, putting Ryou's arm over his shoulder, Yugi doing the same with Ryou's other arm.

"Is my Yami…?"

"He's alive," Yami said, briskly, casting a disgusted look at the tomb robber. "Unfortunately."

"I hit him back…I hit him," Ryou mumbled incoherently, about to pass out when Yami slapped him gently on the side of his face, trying to revive him. 

"It's a good thing that you did, Ryou. The bastard needed it."

Yugi frowned at his Yami's bad language, who just shrugged in return as they helped Ryou limp over to the sofa. Ryou just laughed softly, his voice weak as he slumped against the soft cushions of the sofa.

"You're a brave soul, Ryou. I can't believe this…what drove him to hurt you enough for you to actually respond?" Yami asked, sitting next to Ryou as Yugi went off to call an ambulance and to check on Tea.

Ryou winced, putting his hand against his forehead, only to draw it away in disgust at the sight of blood that met his eyes. Slowly, he shook his head, his lower lip trembling.

"He left me no choice, Yami…he was going to kill me. I made him angry, and drove him to it. And I actually hit him…he's lying there, unconscious because of me…" Ryou repeated, dazed.

"I had no idea that you had it in you," Yami said truthfully, as Ryou just smiled weakly in return.

"At least my Yami was good for one thing…" Ryou whispered, staring at his feet, as the sirens of the ambulance wailed within the storm, heading to his house.

"He taught me to fight back."

**********

_Glaring down at me, fire in your sight_

_Twisting me apart, eye with burning spite_

_Crushing me abroad, weakening my cries_

_Classify your boredom, with yawning and with sighs_

_Crush my throat I hand, gaze completely bland_

_Sever beneath my skin, laughter rose within_

_Throw me across the room, following in my steps_

_Taunting me along, life liquid starts to drip_

_Catching me in your web, you spin me with your hate_

_I'm caught up in your web, don't bother it's too late_

_Lips dip within my blood, your nourishment begins_

_Pleasure is apparent, your eyes begin to sing_

_Drop me to the ground, satisfied all right_

_Face down in the dirt, I couldn't win the fight_

_There my body stays, within its tomb it lies_

_Against my broken will, high my soul will fly_

_Then I'm caught again, despite my desperate tries_

_I'm forever bound within_

_Your crying spider eyes_

**********

Note: Whew, well, I tried! Please leave a review with your support and tell me if I should continue this. Thanx a lot for reading! I know that was an eye full! Anyway, please review. Have a nice day!


	2. Render Me Useless

Spider Eyes…ch.2

By: firefly

Note: *Has stars in her eyes* You people are all so wonderful! Thank you ever so much to those who reviewed the first chapter of Spider Eyes! I am forever in your debt! Asides my insane ranting, a couple of warnings for this chapter…MAJOR ANGST! And a bit of humor…^_^ try and brace yourselves if you're very sensitive to the topic of…*looks around before whispering* Ryou and Bakura confrontation which will ultimately end in a lot of crying and cursing…anyway! Please read and review, and have a nice day!

**Render Me Useless**

****

_Did you find it funny, when you struck me across the face?_

_Did you find it amusing, when my heart began to race?_

_Pulling at my hair, shrieking in my ears_

_Kicking me aside, laughing at my fears_

_Did you find it funny, as your hands drowned in my blood?_

_Did you find it amusing, as you tripped me in the mud?_

_Abusing me in mind, body and in soul…_

_You smirk at my pain, eyes like burning coal_

_Did you find it funny, when I began to gasp?_

_Did you find it amusing, my words becoming rasps?_

_Staring down at me, your frame begins to sag_

_As they pull the zipper, on my body bag_

_Do you find it funny, now that I'm gone?_

_Do you find it amusing, having taught me with brawn?_

_You glare at my tombstone, my name etched in rock_

_A raven flies by, its caws sound to mock_

_I know I found it funny, when my escape drove you mad_

_You can't regret it now_

_It's too late, too bad_

_**********_

Yugi paced within the waiting room of the hospital, worry clouding his violet eyes. Just as the ambulance had arrived at Ryou's house, Ryou had fainted from the loss of blood. The paramedics did a double take when they saw the shape that Ryou and Bakura were in, including the fact that they looked like twins, except the one with the cut arm looked as if he hadn't seen the sun in a while…

Tea awakened from her faint soon after the ambulance had taken Ryou and Bakura to the hospital, and holding an ice pack to her head, she accompanied Yugi and Yami back to her house to inform Tristan and Joey of what had happened before they all headed off to the hospital in a cab

Yugi stopped pacing long enough to cast a glance at Joey, who murmured quietly in the corner into the phone, informing his sister of his whereabouts. Yami stood in a corner, his eyes closed with his arms crossed, as Tea sat in the corner with Tristan, Tea biting her nails anxiously as Tristan sipped begrudgingly at the coffee he had bought as an excuse to get up and stretch his legs.

"Yugi stop," Tea murmured to him as soon as the boy started pacing again, a pleading look in her eyes. "You're making me nervous."

Yugi halted, Tea's voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry…it's just…" Yugi sighed, before he walked over to her and slumped into the seat next to her, his chin coming to rest in his hands. Tea put her hand against his shoulder, trying to seem reassuring and failing miserably. 

"Why do things like this always have to happen to Ryou…?" Yugi muttered, fingering the millennium puzzle that hung around his neck. "Why is it that he always has the worst luck out of us? And how does he put up with it? I'm not surprised that he actually fought Bakura back tonight…even Ryou has his limits…"

Tea leaned back in her chair, blowing some strands of hair out of her face as her eyes settled on the ceiling fan. 

"I think the main question here, Yugi…is what's going to happen after Bakura wakes up and confronts Ryou…" She said quietly.

Yugi blinked, his eyes going wide. He hadn't thought about that. What _would happen now? And as if to answer his question, a doctor approached moments later, Yugi and Tea jumping to their feet, anxious to hear of Ryou's condition._

"How's he doin' doc?" Joey asked, approaching, a nervous look on his face.

The doctor smiled faintly at the group of friends, as he brought the clipboard he held up in front of his face. "Ryou and Bakura's friends, I presume?" He said, his tone surprisingly quiet, as he looked through the notes on his clipboard, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Yes, that's us. Is Ryou going to be okay?" Yugi demanded, ignoring Yami's snort at the mention of Bakura as one of their friends. 

"He'll be okay. I'm glad to say there is no major internal damage…however…" the doctor continued, his eyes narrowing slightly before Yugi could even sigh in relief.

"It seems as if he's been suffering some kind of abuse. His body is bruised and scarred everywhere, and if you hadn't brought him here, he probably wouldn't even have noticed that he had a fractured rib. And his brother…Bakura, I think?" The doctor asked, scratching his head, trying to recall Yami Bakura's name.

"Yes, Bakura. And no, he's not Ryou's brother," Yami suddenly said, his tone cold, as he stepped out and away from his corner, his eyes narrowing slightly at the mention of the Tomb Raider's name.

"But what of him?"

The doctor gave Yugi a questioning glance. "He's not his brother? They look like twins. But getting down to business…I'd like to know what happened to have caused such serious injury to these two, if I may…" The doctor said, unable to mask the suspicion in his voice as he took a seat, motioning for Yugi to sit by his side.

Nervous, his mind racing as he tried to think up a saner and believable explanation, he sat down, his eyes wide.

"Well, can you tell me what happened? Judging from what we've seen so far, it looks as if Ryou has been continuously abused, the bruises we examined seem to have been formed a few days before, and so have the numerous cuts we have found on him. But first things first, where are Ryou's parents?" The doctor asked, tapping the pen he held against the clipboard.

Yugi swallowed, before he stammered his answer.

"Ryou's father is out of town on an archaeological dig." He replied, slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"I see. And his mother?"

"Deceased."

"What of this Bakura? If he's not related to Ryou, who are his parents?"

Yugi's eyes darted to the side, and he caught his Yami's look, who mouthed something to him in return, giving Yugi the chance of catching on.

"Bakura is Ryou's cousin. He just got here a few months ago. His parents are dead, and currently, he's living with Ryou and his father." Yugi said, his voice clear this time as his Yami acknowledged him with a nod.

The doctor scribbled something on his clipboard, before he rested it against his knees, his hands coming up to the push the glasses back up on his nose. Yugi fidgeted, knowing that the doctor would want to know how Ryou and Bakura's injuries came to be.

"It is important that you cooperate and answer my questions honestly, at this time, Mr. Mutou." The doctor said, his face serious as he stared at Yugi.

"I need you to tell me now, if you know of any abuse going on within the family's household. Has Ryou's father been mistreating him and his cousin?"

Yugi slowly shook his head, whispering 'no' as the doctor scribbled something on the clipboard again.

"Do you have any idea about how these injuries came to be? I'm sorry to inform you, but judging from Bakura's injuries the cut on his arm was self-inflicted, the other injuries caused by some extent of abuse. Ryou, however, seems to be in a much worse shape than his cousin, and I am forced by law to ask you now, what the causes were of these injuries."

The doctor held the pen ready in his hand, waiting as Yugi shifted his weight, his hands gripping the edges of the seat nervously. Deciding to make up something as he went along, Yugi put his acting skills to the test as he faked a distressed sigh, his hand coming up and through his hair.

"You see, doctor, Ryou's cousin Bakura…he was just released from an institution, and for the past few days, Bakura hasn't been himself…he was assessed to be a schizophrenic and is very violent at times…and sometimes he just takes it all out on Ryou…" Yugi mumbled, ignoring the astonished looks his friends were giving him, especially his Yami, who stared at him bug-eyed.

"I see," the doctor said, shaking his head in dismay, as he glanced at Yugi's face in pity.

"I think I'll assume that the cut on Bakura's arm _was self-inflicted. I'm surprised, actually, that your friend Ryou has been taking all of this without informing the police or a counselor. It would have prevented this incident. You'll be surprised how good it can do a person just by talking to someone," the doctor said, rising to his feet, much to Yugi's relief._

"It's not my place to say, or to interfere in your friend's personal life, but I recommend that before this happens again, you get your friend Bakura some help. We can have him assessed as soon as he wakes up, if that's what you want?" The doctor offered, much to Yugi's dismay.

"Uh…Bakura doesn't speak English!" Yugi blurted, ignoring his friends as they slapped their hands against their foreheads. "And besides, he's not very communicative, if you know what I mean!" Yugi said, laughing nervously as the doctor eyed him curiously.

"If you'd like, I can put in an appointment for your assessment." He offered, a bemused look on his face.

Yugi's eyes widened and he shook his head forcefully, backing away. "Um, no thanks…I'm fine."

The doctor just nodded, a small smile on his face, before he reached out and shook Yugi's hand. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Mutou. I hope that things will turn out in Ryou's favor. We've treated him and his cousin, and they're free to go home, just give them a little time. A few more hours will do it. Excuse me now, I have to go attend to the lady over there," the doctor said, sounding as if he wished he hadn't chosen this job, before he headed over to a hysterical looking woman who was sobbing uncontrollably into her husband's chest.

Yugi slowly raised his eyes and looked at his friends, a meek smile gracing his face, as he blinked at them innocently.

"What? You didn't expect me to tell him that Bakura's a psychotic spirit who shares Ryou's body, did you?" Yugi said, exasperated.

"Not really, bud," Joey said with wide eyes, a bemused look on his face as he tried to stifle a laugh. "But you played that doc for a sucker big time!"

"I'm surprised, aibou," Yami added, smirking slightly. "With those sort of acting skills, who knows how many times you've lied to us?"

Yugi's face flushed, and he immediately became defensive. "Hey, I was the one who had to answer all of the questions! I didn't see any of you helping!"

Tristan held up his hands, struggling to hold back his laughter. "Sorry, sorry! Don't take it personally! We're just surprised…heh heh, institution, doesn't speak English…" Tristan snickered.

Yugi just pouted, trying not to smile as he walked over to the receptionist, asking to visit Ryou.

Following in her footsteps, the nurse directed them down the hallway and to the left. They walked down the hall in silence now, all humor gone as they thought of what they'd find as soon as they opened the door to Ryou's room.

As soon as they opened the door, and peered in, Joey swore out loud at the sight of Bakura lying in a bed on the opposite side of the room, the psychotic Yami and the defenseless Ryou only separated by a flimsy curtain, also earning him an elbow in the gut from Yami, before they headed inside.

"Don't curse in front of my aibou!" Yami warned, as Joey rubbed his side, a sulky look on his face.

"What are they crazy? What if that nutcase woke up?" Joey said as he stood at the foot of Yami Bakura's bed, who lay there, completely knocked out. "Look at alla that!" Joey said, pale and wide-eyed as he stared at a table decorated with scalpels and other medical tools.

"Shut up Joey!" They all hissed at the same time, making the blonde sulk into the corner of the room.

"Hmph…even you make better company than them," Joey said, grimacing as he stared at Bakura's unconscious body. Joey yelped and ran to the other side of the room when Bakura suddenly shifted in his unconscious state, nearly making Joey wet his pants.

"Joey! If you don't stop making so much noise you'll wake Ryou AND Bakura up!" Tea scolded, her hands on her hips as she shook her head in dismay at Joey.

"Don't worry…I enjoy the company…"

It was now Tea's turn to yelp when they all jumped back startled, as Ryou blinked at them from his bed, a small smile gracing his pale face. 

"You have to stop doing that!" Tea yelped, relieved as she walked closer to his bedside, pulling up a chair as Yugi sat at the end of Ryou's bed, Tristan and Joey managing to squeeze themselves into a single armchair. Yami just shook his head and stood near Ryou's side, his arms crossed.

Ryou stared at Joey and Tristan struggling to fit in the seat and giggled slightly, making him cough, the smile refusing to leave his face.

"Stop, Joey…Tristan, I can't breathe if I laugh," Ryou croaked, his face becoming paler as he sat up in bed, his hands coming to grasp his sides, staring at them as they both finally got into a position comfortable enough, if you called THAT comfortable, and grinned at Ryou sheepishly.

"Sorry bout that man…" Joey said, prying himself out of the chair to approach Ryou. "How are ya feelin?"

"Yeah, Ryou…how are you?" Tristan said, his tone for once serious, as he approached the silver-haired boy, concern displayed on his face as his eyes roamed over the various bruises and cuts that decorated Ryou's face and arms…not to mention the dried blood that caked his hair and jeans. The doctor had been kind enough to dispose of Ryou's blood-soaked sweater and had given him a hospital gown.

"Bruised, broken, and bleeding…" Bakura mumbled, his hands coming to his face, wincing as his fingers came in contact with his bruised cheek. Feeling the bandage wrapped around his forehead, his eyes suddenly widened.

"W-where is my Yami?" Ryou suddenly stammered, looking at Yugi from across the bed, panic clearly shown in his gaze.

"Relax, Ryou," Yugi said gently, patting Ryou's knee. "Don't worry about him. He can't hurt you now. My Yami's here."

Ryou blinked at his friend, before he raised his eyes to Yami, who stood next to him. 

"Is he okay…?" Ryou whispered, closing his eyes, as he sagged against the pillow.

"What are you worried about him for?" Joey suddenly yelled, beckoning to the curtain. "He's the reason you're up in this joint anyway!"

"Joey!" Tea whispered to him, her eyes narrowed, as she forced him back into the chair. 

"No, he's right…" Ryou murmured, as he stared at the patterns on his blanket. "He is the reason for why I'm here…and I'm the reason for why he's here…"

"What?" Tristan demanded, getting to his feet, making Ryou look up at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Ryou just blinked at him, before he turned his questioning gaze to Yugi, who cast his violet eyes on the floor, as he rubbed his arm in discomfort. 

"We didn't tell him what happened, Ryou. It was for yours and their own good. They might have stormed in here threatening to kill Bakura after I'd have told them." Yugi said meekly, his face flushing red.

Ryou slumped against his pillow, his trembling hand coming up to rest against his bandaged forehead, as Joey and Tristan stood on either side of his bed, waiting for an explanation. 

"What's going on, Ryou?" Tristan asked, his tone quiet now, as he placed a reassuring hand on Ryou's shoulder, removing it immediately as he saw Ryou wince.

"Yeah Ryou buddy…we got the right to know, you're our friend," Joey added.

"I…I don't remember much, just a few things, really…I came home, after a detention…you know that Joey, you had one too," Ryou said, trying to fight his smile as Joey shrugged, a sheepish look on his face.

"I got home. I knew Bakura would be really mad…he came out of the ring, and started interrogating me like he always does…then he asked me a weird question. When I told him that I fell asleep in class, he asked me if I dreamed…he asked me if I dreamed of being a normal kid…" Ryou whispered, grimacing at the memories.

"That self-centered son of a…" Joey started, glaring as he rolled up his sleeves, ready to pass the curtain and strangle the tomb robber, only to be restrained by Ryou, who grabbed Joey's wrist in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Please…" Ryou whispered, raising his eyes to Joey, who immediately crumbled under the pleading look. "Don't…just let me finish please. It's hard enough for me already…"

Joey sat back down begrudgingly, his chin resting in his hands as he beckoned Ryou to go on, a bitter look on his face as he glanced at the curtain.

"He asked me that…and I told him that I didn't. I was telling the truth…and I knew he wouldn't believe me, so I just told him to beat me up and get it over with," Ryou said, sighing as Joey muttered something obscene under his breath.

"Then…he told me to hit him. He wanted to see if I had learned anything from his…his lessons…naturally, I refused, and he kept pressing me, until I couldn't take it anymore and I told him that I hated him. After that, I can't remember much. He dragged me into the washroom and forced me to look at the mirror, and told me that I was him, and then the beating started. That's how I ended up here…but my Yami…h-he was going to kill me…" Ryou whispered, his voice cracking as he hastily wiped the tears from his face.

"All I know was…that he was choking me or something…and I hit him over the head with something. I couldn't believe I did that!...and I still can't! But it hardly affected him, it only succeeded in making him even more angry, and he attacked me. I fought back as best as I could. I didn't really fight…I just tried defending myself. After that, I can't remember anything, I think we both fell down the stairs…and when I woke up, I was here." He sighed, avoiding the looks of astonishment that Tristan and Joey directed at him.

"_You…?" Joey said, his tone incredulous as he stared at Ryou, bug-eyed. "You knocked that freak out!? I never knew you had it in ya!" _

Ryou, in turn, just looked even more depressed, his hand resting on his forehead. "I'm not proud of myself, Joey…I really hurt him…I know it sounds crazy, but you don't know how guilty I'm feeling right now…"

Before Joey and Tristan could question him further, Ryou raised his head, looking panicked once again.

"Yugi! D-did the doctor ask you anything? What did you tell him…?" Ryou demanded, edging closer, despite the pain his body screamed with.

Yugi's face immediately turned red, and he turned away. Joey couldn't help but snicker a little as he recalled what Yugi had told the doctor, and he turned away, his hand clasped over his grinning mouth.

Ryou blinked in surprise as he heard Joey's suppressed laughter, and he cocked an eyebrow at Yugi. 

Yugi sighed, and glanced up at Ryou, blushing profusely. "He asked me about your injuries, and he knew that it was from abuse…and…and…" Yugi started, stuttering, before he jumped to his feet, trying to avoid the look of surprise of confusion Ryou gave him.

"It wasn't my fault, Ryou! I-I had to _lie! I had no choice!" Yugi yelled, earning another snicker from Joey._

"Relax, Yugi…just tell me what you said," Ryou said cautiously, slightly afraid of hearing what Yugi had to day.

Joey couldn't hold it back any longer, and he burst into laughter, turning to face the shocked group as he grasped his sides with one hand, using the other to point at the embarrassed Yugi.

"He told that doc that Bakura was a cousin of yers and was a schizoid!" Joey giggled, looking like a school girl as his face started to turn blue from laughing.

Yami couldn't help but try and suppress the smirk that lighted his face. Tea covered her mouth, trying to look serious and failing miserably as she dissolved into a fit of giggles, forcing Tristan to refrain from biting back his chuckles.

"H-he…he told him that Bakura was some kinda immigrant! AND THAT HE DIDN'T SPEAK ENGLISH!" Joey cried, as he collapsed in the chair, the laughter forcing him off of his shaky legs.

Ryou stared at them all, aghast at the insane lie that Yugi had told the doctor, before a small smile lit his face, and he held his hand against his mouth as the hysterical giggling ensued.

Yami was the only one who hadn't dissolved into fits of laughter, and the reason was sitting right in front of him. The smirk had long since faded from his face as soon as his eyes had settled on Ryou's shaking form.

At first he thought that Ryou was just laughing at what they had said…until he saw the tears that fell from past the pale boy's hands and fell against the blankets, dark spots appearing among the patterned fabric.

Ryou was laughing…that was clear enough, but it sounded more like a whimper than giggling, as his shoulders shook. 

"Yugi…" Yami started, getting the attention of his Hikari, his concerned gaze still on Ryou's quivering form.

Yugi look up at his Yami, an amused look on his face until he caught the serious look his Yami was giving him. Following the pharaoh's gaze, Yugi's violet eyes widened as his gaze settled on Ryou.

"Ryou…?" Yugi started, walking up cautiously to his friend, putting his hand against his arm. Tea, Tristan, and Joey finally managed to get a hold of themselves, and the aftermath of their laughter was silenced, as they blinked in surprise at the sudden silence.

"Ryou?" Yugi repeated, looking concerned. Yugi's eyes widened when Ryou suddenly lifted his head, removing the pale hands from his equally pale face.

Yugi did a double take when Ryou looked up at him, his face streaked with tears, his eyes red-rimmed as he pressed his lips together, trying to hold in his dry laughter as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"It is funny…isn't it…?" Ryou whispered, his voice barely leaving his throat as he smiled at Yugi, the smile made up of pain and regret.

Joey, Tea, and Tristan had long since stopped laughing, and blinked in surprise at Ryou's expression. Ryou took one look at their faces and lowered his head again, squeezing his eyes shut as he slumped back against the bed, his body shaking as he held his hands against his head, tears of pain and mirth trailing down his cheeks.

"If only you could understand the irony of it all!" Ryou cried, his tone slightly hysterical. "I had _wished for that to have been the case! And instead…instead I'm caught up in this nightmare…it won't end…and my fear is lying in the bed across from me…" Ryou whispered, shaking as he kept his wide-eyed gaze on the bed, trying to fight the hysterical laughter from taking over again._

"Why me, Yugi…? What did I do wrong…? Why does he _do this to me, Yugi? __Why? He says it's for my own good…he says it's what they did to him when he was little…but I can't take it…I can't! I can't! Why did he choose me? Why won't he stop…? Please give me answer…please…" Ryou cried, grabbing Yugi by his shirt, his grip surprisingly strong as tears fell against his hospital gown, his eyes glistening._

Yugi stared at him in shock, wide-eyed, and before he could respond, Ryou released him and slumped against his pillow, sobbing relentlessly, leaving Yugi sitting there in shock.

"He won't understand! I'm not him! _I'm not a tomb robber! I don't rejoice in causing others pain! I don't like to cause myself pain! Why won't he understand…? Why can't he just leave me alone? I would have died a long time ago…instead of having to put up with __him…why did you bring me here, Yugi? Why didn't you just let me die…?" Ryou cried, his harsh words muffled against the pillow he wept against, his body trembling violently._

"Ryou…I'm sorry…I…" Yugi trailed off into silence, his eyes wide as he reached out towards his friend, who just ignored the hand that settled against his arm.

Slowly, Tea rose to her feet, accompanied by the solemn faced Joey and Tristan before she sat at the edge of Ryou's bed, pulling him up from the pillow and into her arms, getting no resistance from the shaking form of Ryou, one of her hands resting against the back of his head as she used the other to rub his back gently, wincing at the feeling of his heart beating wildly against her.

"Shh…it's all right Ryou…we're here for you…" Tea murmured reassuringly, stroking his hair.

Joey swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding as he put his hand against Ryou's arm. Ryou didn't know how long he sat there in his friend's embrace, weeping bitterly, and didn't mind…as long as he felt that there were still people in this world that cared for him.

And as he wept, releasing the torrents of pain he had kept in for so many months…Yami Bakura sat up in bed on the other end of the curtain in utter silence, his face expressionless as he stared across the room with wide eyes…Ryou's harsh words echoing in his ears.

**********

Note: Ooh, a cliffy! I'm so bad! Anyway, please tell me if you like that chapter, I greatly appreciate the wonderful reviews you are all bestowing upon my unworthy head! That was sad…wasn't it? And I'll be out with another chapter real soon! Poor Ryou…I can't believe I was so harsh…*bursts into tears* P-please review! Thanx, and have a…have a…oh to hell with it! *runs away crying*


	3. Deprived of Pain

Spider Eyes…ch.3

By: firefly

Note: Hi hello and good day! I'm back with chapter 3, and it's a blazing angsty one too! Whip out your Kleenexes; keep a jar of ice cream relief nearby, and maybe a Barney video to snap you from your depressed stupor after you read this chapter. Well…maybe the Barney thing is bit extreme, but don't say I didn't warn you! Anyway, enjoy, cry to your heart's content, and please review! Thanx. Have a nice day.

**********

_Distraught with tears, I wander with aimless stares_

_Does it matter where I am? Nobody cares…_

_Bleeding hearts weep crimson tears_

_Please take away my pain and fears_

_Crouching near dead bodies galore_

_Hysteria envelops the surrounding gore_

_Giggles ensure every now and then_

_Blocking me reality, my only true friend_

_Hidden violence is revealed_

_Close the door, my soul is sealed…_

_**********_

**Deprived of pain**

****

_You make me sick…_

_You're a waste of space my aibou…_

_What will you ever be good for? _

_You think people respect you?_

_Ra knows I don't…and neither does anyone else…_

_Those goody goons you call friends will never be of any use…_

_You think they'll come for you each time I teach you to forget them?_

_What are you waiting for, a written invitation?_

_Get on with it_

_Hit me…_

Ryou's eyes snapped open, his heart beating wildly within his chest as his clammy hands grasped the sides of his blanket, a ragged gasp escaping his throat as he sat up in bed, pain making itself known all along his sore body.

Gasping, sweat beading on his pale face; he looked around at his surroundings.

Where was he…?

Blinking, he realized it was still dark, and the only visible light was coming from the small lamp near his bedside. Looking around, his head throbbing with dull pain, he realized where he was. Duel monster posters decorated the room, and a few Dark Magician and Blue Eyes plushies stared back at him from across the room, their plastic eyes blank.

He was in Yugi's room.

Slowly, his eyes roamed the room until he spotted a clock hanging on the wall. It was two fifteen in the morning. They must have brought him here a few hours ago…but where was Yugi?

Looking down, he blinked, startled as he spotted Yugi nestled among his sleeping bag on the floor, sleeping soundly.

Raising his eyes, he noticed Yami sitting in a chair near his Aibou, protectively, his head bowed. He must have fallen asleep too…

Relief flooded his body as soon as he spotted the Pharaoh sitting only a few feet from him.

But his relief didn't last long. He was suddenly aware of a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. Tense, he slowly turned his head, his lips parted, as if readying themselves for a scream.

He blinked, at the sofa, ruffled blankets sitting in a messy pile.

That could only mean one thing…

Ryou choked back a gasp, when his Yami suddenly stepped forward from within the pitch darkness of Yugi's room, having been unbeknownst to Ryou, until he was standing right next to his light's bed.

His mind racing, Ryou blindly searched for some kind of an option as his Yami stared down at him, in a slightly slouching stature, his arms hanging limply by his sides as he stared down at his light, inches away, blinking slowly…looking lost…dazed…blood crusted around his eyes.

He looked like a wreck.

"Y-Yami…?" Ryou stammered, his whisper barely leaving his lips, suddenly realizing the extent of danger that he was in. 

A small grunt from behind him told him that the pharaoh had woken, and Ryou sank back against his pillows, suddenly feeling drained.

"What is it Ryou…? Are you feeling all right"- Yami stopped short, walking towards Ryou's bedside, as he caught sight of the haggard looking figure of Yami Bakura standing near Ryou's bed, his blank gaze still on Ryou.

"Tomb robber," Yami said slowly…rage clearly displayed on his face as he advanced one step, warningly, glaring at the beaten looking Yami.

Bakura ignored him. He just stared down at Ryou, his face expressionless, before his gaze went to the Millennium Ring that lay on the desk, gleaming in the light of the lamp.

Before Ryou or Yami could react, his form dissolved into a weak light, before it slithered back into the Millennium Ring.

The soft white light slowly dissipated, until it was gone, and Ryou was left staring at the spot where his Yami was standing, only moments before.

"Ryou?" Yami started, cautiously, as he approached the pale boy, his hand coming forward to rest on his shoulder. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

Gradually coming out of his shock, he slowly shook his head no, lowering his eyes to his blanket.

"He didn't do anything…I woke up, and I saw him standing there next to me. He…why was he just staring at me? He looked so…drained…weak, and he just stared at me…until I woke you up." Ryou murmured, completely confused as he recalled the pathetic looking image of his Yami.

There was a moment of silence, before Yami finally spoke, his voice surprisingly gentle.

"It's all right Ryou, I won't let him hurt you. You are going to stay here with Yugi and I, and we'll find a way to get rid of that tomb robber once and for all." He said, reassuringly, before he retreated back to his chair and reclined in it with a sigh, his head coming to rest in his hands.

"I just don't understand that cursed tomb robber…he always manages to perplex me more and more each time we meet…" He muttered to himself, deep in thought.

Ryou didn't reply, he was too busy in his own soul room, staring at the dark door that separated his room from his Yami's.

Reaching for the door to his Yami's room, he took a breath, and pulled the handle. An intense wave of energy suddenly flowed from the door and through his hand and into his body, throwing him backwards with terrible force.

Yami nearly fell out of his chair when he heard Ryou gasp, his frame suddenly sagging against the bed, his trembling hands coming up to rest on the sides of his head.

"Ryou! Ryou…are you all right? What happened?" Yami demanded, rushing over to him, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he stared down at the Millennium Ring which now hung around Ryou's neck.

His head pounding in pain from the sudden resistance that had met him at his Yami's soul room door, Ryou raised his head, his wide eyes on the Pharaoh.

"His defenses…he won't let me talk to him…t-they were so powerful!" Ryou whispered, his eyes wide with confusion, as he stared at Yami, not surprised at the look of bitter contempt that crossed Yami's face.

"Coward…running from his problems won't solve anything…" Yami muttered darkly, his violet eyes narrowed in resentment, as he sat himself at the edge of Ryou's bed, his hand coming up to run through his hair.

"Why would he put up such powerful defenses…? Especially to keep me out? I-I'm weak…" Ryou started, only to be interrupted by the furious look that Yugi's Yami gave him.

"Don't say that!" He snarled, making Ryou reel back in surprise, immediately causing the angry look on Yami's face to falter.

"I'm sorry," Yami said, sounding calmer as he looked out the window at the new moon in the sky. "Just don't say that. I know your Yami's been trying to force you to think that you're weak…that you're nothing. And it's not true Ryou…don't fall victim to his sick antics…he's just insane, nothing else." 

Yami sighed again, knowing that Ryou was expecting some kind of an answer to his question.

"I'm not exactly sure as to why he's put up such powerful defenses against you, Ryou, but to tell you the truth…" Yami said, a small smirk gracing his face as he turned to look at Ryou.

"I think he's scared of you."

"Me!?" Ryou suddenly exclaimed, in astonishment, only to be shushed by Yami when Yugi mumbled something in his slumber and pulled his blankets over his head, falling asleep again almost immediately.

"Me…?" Ryou repeated, quieter this time as he settled down, his wide eyes on Yami. "B-but…why?"

"After what you did tonight, even I'd be scared of you." Yami said, a hint of laughter in his voice, until he saw the miserable look on Ryou's face and immediately regretted his words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" Yami trailed off when Ryou raised his hands, as if stopping him from going any further than he had already gone.

"No, you're right, Yami. I'm scared of myself now…you have no idea about how I'm feeling right now. I feel like I've become him. Become what I hate most. A monster." Ryou whispered, his red eyes rimmed with held in tears before he lowered himself back against the pillows, pulling the blanket up and over his head.

"I don't blame you for thinking so…not at all…" Ryou's quiet, muffled voice came through the blanket, as Yami stared at the curled up boy with regret.

"Go back to sleep Yami…"

Swallowing his words of protest, the tired pharaoh obliged and slowly rose to his feet, before he went back to his chair, unaware of the bitter tears that streamed down Ryou's face from beneath the blanket.

**********

"See you later, Ryou! Have a good weekend!" Yugi and Tea called over their shoulders as they waved at him, all five friends about to head home from school.

"Yeah, see ya later bud, take care of yerself," Joey added, giving him a thumbs up, before he departed with Tristan down the street.

"Bye…" Ryou murmured, waving at them all from the intersection across the street from the school, until they all disappeared from sight. Sighing in content, a small smile on his face, Ryou started home, relaxed for once.

It had been two weeks since his fight with Yami Bakura, and he had not heard from the tomb robber since. Not once had he emerged from his soul room, or had let Ryou enter. It was as if he didn't exist anymore.

Yugi, Tea, Yami, Joey and Tristan were obviously very pleased with this news, and had dragged Ryou out a week before to celebrate. Ryou had been hesitant, worry clouding his mind as he stayed out later than the curfew his Yami had set for him. Returning home that night, he had expected for the nightmare to start all over again.

The beatings…the cursing…the taunting…

He was ready for it, and he braced himself as soon as he got into his room and shut the door. Nothing happened, and nothing had happened since. Ryou found himself becoming bolder and he decided to stay out later, trying to test his Yami's reaction.

He pushed himself to the limits by staying out till one o clock in the morning one night, nearly getting mugged in the process just to see if his Yami was even alive when he'd get home. And just like before, as he headed into his room and prepared himself, nothing came…and it left a strange emptiness in Ryou's daily schedule.

He was now able to watch TV when he wanted, go out when he wanted, do WHATEVER he wanted, and his Yami did nothing. Instead of being blissfully happy at his newfound freedom, like all of his friends were, Ryou found himself thinking more and more about what his Yami was doing in that small, cold, and lonely soul room for so long…

And now, he headed down the street towards the house, taking as much time as he pleased to enjoy the colors and smells of autumn leaves as they carpeted the sidewalks in an array of colors…and for once, he was able to appreciate the beauty of the simplest things.

Had his Yami been there, he wouldn't even have noticed if it had been raining blood as he rushed to get home.

But now…

Ryou sighed, as he made his way up the steps to the porch of his house. What could his dark counterpart possibly be doing…? Was what Yami had said true? Was Bakura scared of him now…?

Shaking his head, he dismissed the idea. His Yami liked the idea of pain, and he liked a challenge, and in Ryou's secret opinion…he knew that there was no damn way his Yami was afraid of him. 

It was like saying a wildebeest is scared of a worm.

Silent, he slowly headed up the stairs and to his room, opening the door, tensing for a moment as if to expect his Yami to appear from the ring which he still wore around his neck, but when nothing came…a depressed look crossed his face as he dropped his knap sack to the floor, heading over to his washroom.

His gaze first settled on the rug in the washroom, which still had a few of his bloodstains which he hadn't managed to get out. Closing his eyes, he recalled a vague memory of having his head slammed into the mirror, before nearly being drowned when his Yami decided to-

No…Ryou thought, leaning against the door frame of the washroom, his hands coming up to his face as he massaged his temples. Don't think about it, he can't hurt you anymore…

Removing his hands from his face, he stared at whatever that was left of the mirror in the cabinet, the broken shards of glass reflecting his obscured form. He flinched when another wave of memories hit him.

When Bakura had held him there in front of the mirror, forcing him to stare at his own terrified reflection. 

_You are me, Ryou… he had whispered, before the beating began._

Feeling drained, Ryou slowly pulled his sweater from over his head, and unbuttoned his shirt, letting the garments drop to the floor, the chilly air in his room making goose bumps erupt over his arms. His eyes then traveled to the white tank top that he wore, which also happened to be adorned with little flecks of blood from previous beatings that refused to leave…

Refused to come out…just like his Yami.

Yami Bakura was a stain in his life…which just _wouldn't go away…_

He had never thought of his Yami this way before…and the sudden realization made Ryou grit his teeth so hard that it hurt. He was angry now, angry at the fact that his Yami felt like he wasn't there, when he was, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Yes, his Yami was a blood stain, refusing to leave, refusing to come clean, refusing to come out…

Bitter tears finding their way to his eyes, Ryou furiously wiped them from his eyes with the back of his hand, staring at the small clear droplets on his hand with spite.

That's it! He thought in anger, staring down at the Millennium Ring, the golden artifact hanging around his neck. Grabbing the ring with both hands, he made his way over to his bed, sitting with his legs crossed as he examined the powerful item.

Unable to think of any other way to get his Yami to come out, he shook the ring furiously, sighing in dismay when he got no reply. 

I guess I'll just have to try it the old way…he thought, before leaning against the headboard, his eyes drifting closed as he concentrated on his soul room. He found himself standing within the familiarity of his room, and his gaze settled on the door that separated him from his Yami.

Gathering his courage, he slowly made his way over to the door, his hand reaching out toward the handle. Holding his breath, he grasped the handle, only to be blown backwards as the force of Bakura's mental defenses coursed through his body, repelling him to the very end of his own soul room.

The sensation of being slammed into a wall nearly made Ryou pass out, his mind barely able to grasp the fact that Yami Bakura's defenses were stronger than ever. That had done it. Ryou, the extremely patient person that he usually was, lost all sense of comprehension and he struggled to his feet, a determined look on his face as he staggered back to the door, clenching his fists as he stared at the harmless looking door.

"Yami!" Ryou shouted, trying not to wince at the tremor in his voice.

"Yami! Answer me!"

Ryou's anxiety only increased when he received no answer, and it only drove him to shout senselessly at the door.

"Yami! Let me talk to you! I don't even know if you're alive in there! Please! Yami!" Ryou pleaded, trying to refrain from beating the door with his fists. "Don't do this! I'm sorry Yami! I'm sorry! Please, let me talk to you! I know you hate me! I know you wish that I was dead, but please…I don't feel the same way…" Ryou murmured, the last few words barely leaving his lips.

Again, he received no answer.

All right Yami…Ryou thought, backing up a few steps. I don't care what you try and do to keep me out…but I'm going to do whatever it takes just to see if you're even there…

Reaching the end of his room, Ryou mustered up all of is strength, trying to use his offence against Bakura's defense. Bracing himself for the immense pain that he would ultimately end up bearing, he ran at the door and slammed his body into it, the results being immediate. 

Bakura's defense was still stronger than Ryou's, and Ryou's own strength clashed with his Yami's, the force of the impact sending him back to the ground, his mind reeling as the right side of his body screamed with agony.

Almost immediately, he could feel Yami's defenses get even stronger, and now he knew that his Yami was on the other side of the door, trying to keep his hikari out.

Fueled by this realization, Ryou struggled to his feet, before he slowly backed away from the door, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration as he tried to raise his strength to Bakura's level.

Yelling in effort, he rushed at the door again, slamming into it much harder than before. This time, his soul room shuddered violently, and the door shuddered under the pressure.

Panting, a small smile on his face despite his pain, Ryou got to his feet once again, and continued to ram the door, each time he did, his energy leaving him…until he was reduced to a bruised, broken figure on the cold floor of his soul room, his hand resting against the door.

He had successfully managed to weaken Bakura's defenses up to the point that one more slam would have broken it down…but Bakura still had his advantage over poor, weak, Ryou…who struggled to keep his mind from shutting down permanently with the strain he had put on it.

From within the room at  the other side of the door, Yami Bakura stared at the door that separated his room from his Hikari's with a torn look of tragic contempt on his face, as he put his defenses higher, only to have them weakened by Ryou's consistent efforts to break into his thoughts.

The fool…

He wouldn't face his Hikari, he refused to…after he heard the words that his light had wept to that God damned pharaoh…the words had burned themselves into his mind. They had branded him with Ryou's hate…his agony…

Something about his light's words got to him that night…the regret, the pain, the hate, and the sadness…all melded into one extremely painful emotion. Was this how his Hikari felt about him…? Was this how the little fool showed his gratitude…? 

After Bakura had given all those lessons, for his own good…

But then he recalled more of those hurtful words…

_I'm not a tomb robber!  I don't like to cause others pain! I don't like to cause myself pain!_

Bakura bit back his agony at those words…those very words had hurt him more than the many times he was beaten as a child back in his time. Those words…told him flat out, he was nothing but a sick, deranged tomb robber.

Nothing else.

He had no idea his light felt this way, on the contrary, he thought the little idiot respected him…understood him…but he was wrong. His Hikari knew nothing but fear when he was near, and that realization had caused something to occur to Bakura that hadn't happened ever since his mother had died when he was six…many millennia before…

He wept. 

That night…in Yugi's room, he watched his light sleep and struggle with his dreams…he saw the look of intense fear on his face when he came into view. He couldn't take it, he couldn't comprehend that all of that hate, all of that fear…was only for him.

So he retreated to his soul room, like a bloody coward, and had wept, relentlessly into the night, replaying Ryou's words in his mind over and over again. And now…his light was back.

He fought as best as he could against Ryou's efforts, the pain of his aibou fueling his rage and heartache.

Why won't he leave me the hell alone!? Bakura wanted to scream at the gods.

Why won't he understand!?

Soon after, Ryou's efforts ceased, and the noise ceased, so suddenly that even Bakura could tell that something was wrong. He waited, standing in front of the door with crossed arms…waiting for any sign from his aibou.

When nothing came, Bakura found himself leaving his soul room and entering the real world, emerging from the ring that his Hikari wore. For a moment, he stood in Ryou's room, shielding his eyes from the light that filtered through Ryou's window.

He turned, and stared, at the motionless form of his aibou sitting there on the bed, slumped against his pillows, an expressionless look on his face. The vacancy in his gaze was startling, and Bakura found himself approaching him.

A strange feeling was brewing within the depths of his closed heart as he stared down at his aibou, who just laid there, his glazed eyes staring unblinkingly into an abyss, his lips slightly parted.

Reaching out, he slapped Ryou across the face, not too gently, in an attempt to revive him. Frustration was clouding Bakura's mind, and with a suppressed growl, he reached forward, and grabbed Ryou by the front of his tank top, pulling the boy forward, blinking in shock as Ryou flopped forward like some kind of a puppet, no control in his body whatsoever.

Glaring down at the emotionless face of his aibou, Bakura slapped him a few more times, his frustration growing with each hit.

Losing his patience, he shook his light forcefully, only to blink in dismay when his Aibou's head lolled over to the side and hung limply, his blank gaze on the floor. Releasing Ryou's tank top, Bakura watched in surprise as his Aibou's body fell back against the bed, face down, completely motionless.

That idiot! He thought, narrowing his eyes. What the hell has he done now?

Retreating back into the ring, he decided that this game had gone on long enough. Walking towards the door with defiant strides, Bakura rested his hand against the handle and slowly pulled the door open.

Nothing. The room was completely empty…that is…it was, until Bakura lowered his eyes, reeling back in shock as he found Ryou's bruised and broken body lying there, his body being racked with immense pain.

"Aibou…?" The word escaped his lips before he could reconsider, as Bakura knelt next to his motionless Hikari, reaching out towards him, only to realize what he was doing and pull back immediately.

Unexpectedly, Ryou slowly raised his head, gasping in pain, his large brown orbs meeting with Bakura's crimson ones, a small wavering smile managing to find its way to his face.

"Yami…you're alive…" Ryou breathed, each word making his body ache with pain, as he struggled to his hands and knees, as Bakura rose to his feet, his cold gaze on his injured Hikari.

Something within his Yami's emotionless stare snapped as soon as Ryou spoke, and grimacing, suddenly, Bakura slowly started backwards, retreating back into his room, leaving Ryou sitting there in shock.

"Y-Yami! Wait…" Ryou gasped, somehow managing to struggle to his feet, clutching his right arm as he staggered into his Yami's room. The darkness within Bakura's room was depressing enough…but the disarray of the room made it look even worse.

Everything was torn apart, and Ryou had a sneaking suspicion that he was to blame for all of this destruction…

"Yami…please, listen to me," Ryou pleaded, stumbling towards his Yami, who was now facing his bed, having picked something up from his desk which he was now fiddling with in his hands.

Ryou was grateful when his Yami replied, but his relief faded when he heard his Yami's words.

"What do you come for?" Came the emotionless reply, as Bakura stood, his face in the opposite direction as he toyed with the sharp knife he held in his hands, smiling slightly when the blade cut into his skin, and a thin line of blood appeared along his finger.

"I'm sorry Yami…please, forgive me." Ryou murmured, trying to stay on his feet as his body ached with pain.

"For what?"

Ryou blinked in astonishment. Didn't his Yami remember anything?

"For what…? Yami, I-I…I hurt you!" Ryou said in disbelief, wondering if the fall down the stairs had destroyed some of the tomb robber's brain cells.

"You fought back. I told you to do so, so why are you apologizing?" Bakura continued, his tone devoid of emotion as he fingered the blade on his weapon.

"Yami, please…" Ryou started, taking a step forward, only to wince in pain as the pain throbbed within his body. "I-I didn't want to…"

"Are you sure about that? I can clearly remember your words Ryou. You're no tomb robber…you don't like to cause others pain…or yourself…" Bakura continued narrowing his eyes.

A moment of silence greeted his ears, and Bakura finally turned around, tossing the knife into the air and catching it as it came spiraling back down, as he awaited Ryou's response.

Ryou stared at the knife that his Yami held in his hands, as he twisted the tip of the blade into his finger, smirking as blood appeared at the tip of his finger.

Again. All over again. Blood. He hated it, he couldn't stand seeing it anymore. He hated the darkness of it, the feel, the smell, the taste…and yes, even the sounds of it as it gushed from a wound…

"Will you stop it!" Ryou suddenly yelled, starting forward and wrenching the blade out of Bakura's hands, too angry to notice the look of astonishment his Yami gave him.

"Why do you like pain so much! Why do you like to see others hurt! Answer me!" Ryou shouted, brandishing the blade before Bakura's astounded face before he threw it across the room.

"I didn't want to hurt you…I didn't want to lower myself to that level…but you forced me to do it, and for that, I should hate you…but I don't," Ryou whispered, before he fell to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"You're a part of me…I don't like to see you hurt, I don't like to see you in pain. Why can't you be happy…? Why?" Ryou whispered, his gaze on his Yami's shoes, not having the strength to look up at him.

He blinked when his Yami suddenly knelt before him, and stared at him at eye level. Ryou flinched. The confusion, pain, and insanity radiating from Bakura's gaze pierced his own, but he couldn't look away, he had to get through to his Yami.

"You have no business in my affairs. I have my reasons…" Bakura muttered, trying to resist the urge of strangling his Aibou, not used to being stared at eye level for so long.

"You're my other half…" Ryou murmured, trying to control the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "You have to tell me these reasons…I want to help you."

Bakura's right eye twitched, and his upper lip twisted into some kind of a grimace, as he slowly rose to his feet, his shaking fists clenched tightly by his sides.

"Reasons…? You want reasons…? Do you know what it was like, to be me while growing up…?" He whispered venomously, unable to hide this any longer.

Ryou blinked at him sadly in return.

"How can I? You never told me about it."

Bakura ignored that remark, his fury and rage increasing.

"Harsh. They were harsh…being a slave isn't easy…carrying those fucking boulders all day, without having anything to eat or drink…feeling them HATE you, even though they didn't say anything…do you know how it feels…? Do you know how it feels when you know that everyone around you wants to rip your lungs out? Harsh…they were harsh…" Bakura repeated, starting to mutter to himself as he started pacing, his upper lip twitching in fury.

"I was six…father was dead. Died of malnutrition. But mother…mother lived longer…she stood up to them one day, when they whipped me…still have the scars…silly mother, didn't realize the extent of the punishment for standing up to an imperial guard…" Bakura stopped, closing his eyes, as he recalled the pain-filled memories of his mother.

"They killed her." He whispered, making Ryou glance up at him in shock and immense pity…as the tomb robber lowered himself to his bed, sitting on it heavily, his gaze on the floor as he struggled with the memories he had tried to block out of his mind.

"They made me watch…beat her to a bloody pulp…and they left me there in the sand with her. I hated myself at that moment…I was so weak, I cried like a pathetic fool…and my mother…my mother…" Bakura choked out, his hands trembling.

"She told me…stay strong. Never let others be in charge of my fate…I had the power over my own life…I could become whatever I wanted…and then she was gone…they took her away from me, and I never forgot her words. I grew up hating the rules of my civilization…I grew up hating the person to blame for creating all of those insane rules…that _pharaoh." Bakura spat the last word out, clenching his fists in rage._

"I wanted to do something that others would remember forever…I wanted to do something to the pharaoh that would be a greater stain on his life than if I had killed him…I would become the greatest tomb robber in history, when I'd rob his own tomb, strip away his pride…I'd teach him, teach him that I had power…" he murmured, looking slightly dazed, before he snapped once more and got to his feet, as he headed over to the side of the room where Ryou had thrown the knife.

Grabbing the knife from the floor, Bakura strode back over to where Ryou was with an insane smile on his face.

"You want to know why I like pain!? Why I like to hurt myself and others?" Bakura shouted, rolling up his sleeves, making the horrified Ryou cringe as he raised the knife.

With two quick motions with the knife, his arms now sported two long cuts, which immediately started to bleed, the sight making Ryou grimace.

"I did it because it proved that I _had and __do have power over my own fate! I could show others that I had the power to die or live if I wanted! And I could show them, that I was also capable of controlling their fates! That's why I did it!" Yami Bakura screamed, throwing the knife to the floor violently._

"Don't you understand!? That's why I did it! That's why I hurt you! I have power! You hear me! THEY CAN'T TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! I'll never give in to them!" Bakura screamed again, storming over to Ryou before grabbing his shirt, lifting him to his feet roughly, shaking him violently.

Ryou stared with wide eyes, shocked, as he saw the angry tears that formed in his Yami's eyes, his pale face more pale that normal, his cheeks a burning red as he fought to control his anger.

Ryou had had no idea…was this really the reason? Was this why his Yami enjoyed hurting himself…? Just to prove that he had control over his life? Was this why he had beaten Ryou to a point of unconsciousness…? To prove that he was more than just a slave to the world…?

"Why didn't you ever tell me…?" Ryou whispered, his eyes searching his Yami's face. "I could have helped you…"

Bakura snorted, before he released Ryou's shirt, dropping him back to the floor, before he turned away again, his shoulders heaving. 

"Only I can help myself…no one else can understand." Bakura muttered, refusing to listen to his Aibou's pleading words.

"Why do you keep saying that? You are _not alone, Yami…this is not Egypt, people can't hurt you…they can't tell you what to do. People care, they understand, all are treated as equals…why not give it a chance?" Ryou asked, hopefully, as he saw his Yami stiffen slightly._

Turning, he looked at his Hikari, a pathetic little bruised boy sitting there, pleading…

"I won't let these new rules change who I am…" Bakura said, his tone harsh, making Ryou's eyes widen.

"What rules!?" Ryou exploded, making his Yami take a step back in surprise. "There are no rules! Maybe there were back in your time but no one is in charge of what you want to be now! You're free to do what you want! Why can't you understand, Yami! You're free!" Ryou yelled.

Yami Bakura stared at Ryou for a full minute…in silence, as if comprehending his Hikari's words. Then finally he spoke, his tone quiet.

"What do you want from me…? I've left you alone, isn't that good enough? Aren't you happy that there's no one to beat your miserable head in? Why…why do you want me around?" Bakura murmured, looking sincerely confused.

Ryou blinked, before he grabbed the side of the desk, hoisting himself to his feet, before he made his way over to his Yami, until he was standing directly in front of him, his Yami watching him in apprehensive silence.

"You're a part of me," Ryou said, his tone equally quiet, as he stared his Yami in the eyes, refusing to flinch under his intense gaze. "You will not suffer alone…it's not about the beatings, Yami…it's about the ache you have…right there," Ryou murmured, lifting a finger before he pointed to Bakura's heart.

"I want to help you get rid of that ache…I want you to stop hurting, so you can start over. You're immortal, and eternity is a long time, and until I die, you're stuck with me, and I say that you spend those years happy. Because…" Ryou whispered, lowering his eyes, wondering if these would be the last words that would ever come out of his mouth, feeling his Yami's burning gaze on his face.

"I love you, Yami…you're a brother to me…I feel less alone when you're there, even if you don't feel the same way…sometimes, when no one else is around, I feel completely alone, until I think of you. I know you probably think of me as some kind of a wimp, that'll never amount to anything, but I don't care, just as long I have someone there to be with me. I'd rather spend my life taking your beatings…letting you vent your anger out on me, than being alone…" Ryou whispered, closing his eyes, ready for the end.

There was a moment of silence, and nothing came. 

Daring to test is luck, Ryou raised his eyes, and blinked in shock, when he saw the bitter tears that were streaming down his Yami's face.

There was the strangest expression on his Yami's face. He was clenching his jaw, his eyes narrowed to slits as he furiously tried to fight the tears that streamed down his face in angry torrents as he tried in vain to decide whether to believe Ryou's words or not.

Ryou saw his chance and reached for it, putting his life on the line when he reached forward and put his hands on his Yami's shaking shoulders, staring at him intently, as he tried to suppress his own tears and failing miserably.

"Give it a chance, Yami…it'll be worth it, I promise," Ryou whispered, his voice hoarse, as he waited for his Yami's response.

Yami Bakura, the infamous tomb robber, looked as if the only thing he wanted at that moment was the cold touch of death, so he could rest, and for the first time in his long life, he cursed his immortality, wishing that he had died along side his mother.

"Please, Yami," Ryou begged, seeing the struggle in Bakura's eyes. "I forgave you for everything…for all of those beatings, for all the times you wouldn't let me live the way I wanted. The least you could do…is give me a chance…"

Bakura winced as he recalled the brutality of his beatings, and the ones he had bestowed on his Hikari. The way he bore the pain, without ever fighting back…it had confused him, up until two weeks before, he had finally lost his patience for some kind of a response, and had told him to fight back.

What had come out of that request? Nothing…except more pain, and he finally realized why his light took all of the abuse. Why he tried to bear the pain without crying out, without protesting, without begging him to stop…all those times he taunted the poor boy, for being so weak and cowardly…came back with a vengeance, and Bakura finally realized the extent of the pain he had put on his Aibou.

The words escaped him before he could even blink.

"I'm sorry…" Bakura said, hating himself as the apology came out as whimper. "I didn't…I don't…I didn't mean…"

Those two words were obviously good enough for Ryou, judging from the way his sad brown eyes suddenly lit up with astonishment at his Yami's words.

"I am a coward, aren't I?" Bakura suddenly said, a sad smirk on his face. "Forcing you to take all of my pain…I couldn't take it myself, and I needed…I needed someone to…and then you came along, and I let it all out. And you never stopped me…you took it, and that pissed me off. I wanted you to beg, like I begged to the gods, to die…I wanted to see, if you could take the same amount of pain I took, and you beat me Ryou, you beat me."

"I didn't win anything, Yami…" Ryou said slowly, his tone pained. "I didn't get anything out of it."

"Yes, you did," Bakura said, quietly, staring his light in the face. "You won my respect…and I am going to try…to win your forgiveness."

Bakura finally broke under the weakening dam that held in his pain and he slowly sank to his knees, looking up at the shocked Ryou with bitter tears on his face.

"Forgive me…" he said, bowing his head, preparing himself for rejection, although he knew what his Light's answer would be, but even he wasn't prepared for what came next.

His eyes flew open in shock when he felt Ryou embrace him, taking his rigid body against his own shaking one, as he wept into his shirt.

"I forgave you that night…" Ryou whispered, choking back his tears as he pressed his tearful face into his Yami's shoulder, closing his eyes as he felt his Yami sag against him, dissolving into a mass of grief.

"You're starting over Yami…don't worry anymore. I'm here to help you." He murmured reassuringly, as he felt Bakura shaking against him, his hot tears soaking into Ryou's shirt.

"How can you forgive me…? After what I did to you…" Bakura whispered, drowning in his shame.

"If I was able to convince you to give me a chance…then forgiving you was no problem…Bakura," Ryou said, calling the tomb robber by that name for the first time. He felt his Yami stiffen slightly at this, before he dissolved into more tears, now going all out, sobbing relentlessly against Ryou, clutching his shirt so hard his knuckles turned white.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…my mother would be ashamed to call me her son if she saw me now…if she saw what I've become," Bakura wept, hating his weakness, his tone full of loathing for himself.

"Shh, it's okay Yami…no one can hurt you now. I know how it feels to have pain bottled up for so long…and in the end, you can only cry, I don't blame you for anything, Yami. Just breathe." Ryou murmured to him, reassuringly, his hand against the back of his Yami's head.

"I want to die, Aibou…I've been living with this pain too long…" Bakura whispered, his tone choked with agony.

"Don't say that!" Ryou said forcefully, feeling his Yami flinch against him. "You don't know what you're saying. I will teach you to love life, to appreciate it. You haven't been living all these years Bakura…you died the night your mother died, and now you're born again. You're starting over. You have something to live for now."

A moment of silence greeted Ryou's ears until Bakura spoke, his words making Ryou's face contort into the most pleased and happy expression it could muster. And now he knew he had succeeded in making his Yami believe.

"At least…" Bakura mumbled, his tone slightly sleepy, his head resting against Ryou's shoulder, as his tears slowly stopped flowing, his tired eyes closing.

"I know that someone up there must love me…for giving me an Aibou like you."

**********

Note: Oi! That was so CUTE! Hey, it wasn't as angsty as I thought it would be…turned out to be a happy ending! I hope you're all pleased with it! I know some of you were going to kill me if I made Ryou suffer anymore in this chapter. Heh heh…*looks around nervously* But I met your needs, didn't I…? Well, I tried! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and have a nice day.


	4. Thou Who Art Motionless

Spider Eyes…ch.4

By: firefly

Note: After getting many reviews asking me to continue this fic, I decided to grant the wishes of my faithful reviewers! Also, I had some really good ideas itching to get out on the internet. I want to thank everyone for reviewing so generously, but don't stop now! The next few chapters will reveal more of Yami Bakura's past, and will expand more on the topic of the death of his mother. WARNING! This chapter is extremely angsty and isn't suitable for people under the age of 13, for many reasons, which I can't exactly say because I want the chapter to be a complete surprise! Anyway, enjoy, and please review. Thanx, have a nice day.

*********
    
    _So... so love…_
    
    _Wait… but I don't… realize..._
    
    _Somehow…why lay?_
    
    **_Broke__, the pain between her thighs…_**
    
    _I see your pretty face_
    
    _Smashed against… the bathroom floor…_
    
    _What a disgrace…_
    
    _Who do I feel sorry for…? _
    
    _Skin... so cold…_
    
    _How…could…someone steal a life?_
    
    _Save... the blame…_
    
    **_Wait__, I got some shit to say… _**
    
    _I see your pretty face_
    
    _Smashed against…the bathroom floor…                                          **"Pretty"**_
    
    _What a disgrace…                                                                               KoRn                                                  _
    
    _Who do I feel sorry for…? _
    
    _Smashed and raped…_
    
    _Not again. This is a real crime._
    
    _What a pretty face..._
    
    _Who do I …feel sorry for? _
    
    _RAPE. Something..._
    
    _NOW. Rips my..._
    
    _HEART. And takes..._
    
    _MY. Soul I..._
    
    _WAIT. Too late..._
    
    _NOW. I feel..._
    
    _RAPED. Inside..._
    
    _DEATH. My soul away.... _
    
    _Away.... _
    
    _I see your pretty face_
    
    _Smashed against the bathroom floor…_
    
    _What a disgrace…_
    
    _Who do I feel sorry for…? _
    
    _Smashed and raped…_
    
    _Not again. This is a real crime._
    
    _What a pretty face…_
    
    _Who do I…feel sorry for…?_
    
    ****
    
    **Thou who art motionless**
    
    ****
    
    "…are you sure you want to do this, Ryou…?"
    
    "…are you sure you can trust him…?"

"…he's just faking it…?"

"…might hurt you again…"

The muffled words floated through the cracks of Ryou's door, where Yami Bakura sat in the darkness, staring unblinkingly at the door, his face expressionless as he heard Yami question Ryou's decision.

His eye twitched slightly and a harsh grimace darkened his face when he heard Yami mutter something that held the words 'Cursed', 'Tomb Robber', and 'Insane'.

It had been a few days now…a few days after Ryou had finally confronted Yami Bakura face to face. Bakura closed his eyes as he recalled Ryou's soothing words, so convincing…so gentle…yet so full of _bullshit…_

Bakura clenched his jaw, his eyes glaring at the door that separated him from the outside world.

What had he become? No longer the evil Yami Bakura. Just a shell of his former self. His aibou had brought the weak out in him. Made him realize the emotions he had been trying to fight back. Made him _feel…_

Bakura's right eye twitched again, as it always did now, whenever he felt as if he was going to crack and lash out at someone…and right now, he felt that no one else except Yami would be better for the job…

No…Aibou wouldn't appreciate me disemboweling that damn pharaoh…

Though the prospect of tasting his royal blood seems intriguing…

Yami Bakura squeezed his eyes shut painfully, trying to shut out his thoughts. But why…? This was who he was, wasn't it? An insane and deranged soul stealer. One who used to beat his Aibou to the point of no return…one who nourished from blood…one who felt pleasure from pain…

But _why?_

Bakura flinched and nearly let a small whimper escape his lips when the vivid memory of his mother flashed before his eyes. Being struck to the ground…being kicked around…as he watched, tears trailing down his face…the clothing becoming stained with blood…her agonized screams…his pleading…

_Leave her alone…my mother…my mother…what are you doing to her…? _

_Mother…you bled…_

_Mother…you smiled…_

_You spoke…and cried…you whispered…and died…_

An uncontrollable spasm passed through Bakura's body as he kept his wide-eyed gaze on the door, a sharp intake of breath being forced inside as he struggled to fight the ever-so-real memories. Her voice…which used to sing him to sleep…her face…unusually pale…her body…completely _torn…and why?_

A child. Him. Dropped a boulder.

The end result, her death…and the fault…?

An image of Yami Yugi flashed before his eyes, and he bit back a snarl, feeling as though what remained of his heart turned completely black with hate and fury.

_Pharaoh._

Your rules, your fault.

It was your fault those guards hurt her so…took away my innocence…when they beat her. When they…took something from her…

Bakura narrowed his eyes, as he recalled the childhood memories he had so desperately tried to block from his dark mind. He had never explored the prospect of his mother's death ever since he was six. He had shut her image out of his mind…and now he was remembering something…something that didn't make any sense.

What was it?

There was screaming…lots of it. But not like you think…there was shame…hate, and something else…regret?

He couldn't remember…what had they done to her?

Yami Bakura was startled from his thoughts when the door to Ryou's room suddenly opened and the sudden light forced him to reel back, his hand coming up to shield his eyes from the bright light.

Ryou quickly closed the door behind him, reaching for the light switch when Yami Bakura snapped at him.

"Leave them off!"

Ryou took a step back, startled at his Yami's tone of voice. Immediately, a strange feeling of regret made itself known within Bakura's chest and he sighed, turning away from his Aibou, who just stood near the door, slightly afraid of aggravating his Yami any further.

One does not forget all those harsh beatings and taunts so easily…

"Leave them off…" Bakura murmured this time, his gaze now on the wall, his back facing Ryou.

"A-are you all right…?" Came Ryou's timid voice, which only annoyed Bakura. Why couldn't his light put a bit more force into his words? Each time he spoke like that…it just made Bakura feel as if he were some kind of a monster for doing all those things he had done to such an innocent being.

Which he was, he couldn't deny that.

"I'm fine." He answered, quietly, his tone emotionless.

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Bakura, surprisingly, broke the ice.

"Are they gone?" He asked, secretly hoping that he wouldn't have to hear or see anymore of his Aibou's friends.

"Yes," Ryou answered, sounding relieved. "They agreed to give you a second chance. And I wanted to ask a favor of you…if it's not too much trouble…" Ryou suddenly said, his voice suddenly becoming shy and timid.

Yami Bakura tensed. Well, this certainly was new…

"What?" He mumbled.

"Will you come to school with me tomorrow?" Ryou blurted, so fast that Bakura could barely understand what he was saying.

There was another moment of silence, of which Bakura used to sort his thoughts.

Why in the name of Ra would his Aibou want him to go to his dinky little school? Where there was nothing but more idiots for him to hate and more things to ruin.

Turning slowly, Bakura moved his body so that he was now facing Ryou, and he leaned forward on his knee, a strange look of curiosity on his face.

"Why? Haven't I ruined your life enough?" Bakura said bluntly, not realizing the harshness of his words.

Ryou winced, giving him a hurt look, which immediately made Bakura feel like reaching forward and wrapping his hands around his Aibou's little throat for making him feel so guilty.

"You haven't ruined my life," Ryou said softly, approaching his Yami, until he was standing in front of him.

"I want you to get out more. It isn't healthy for you to stay locked up inside the house or the ring all day. I want you to go out and see what modern life is like. Yugi's got Yami doing it. And I want you to have as much freedom as Yami has. Don't you?" Ryou asked, hopefully.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the mention of Yami's name but considered Ryou's proposition. He was right…Yami was free to roam the world as if he were Pharaoh of the world or something…and the thought made Bakura's flesh crawl.

"I see," he replied, catching the hopeful look on his Aibou's face.

"But…why? I hate crowded places. And I'm sure your …_school…is full of dimwits like your friends Joey and Tristan…I don't think I'd be able to refrain myself from sealing them all in the Shadow Realm." He said, surprised when his words made a small smile appear on his Aibou's face._

"I wouldn't mind if you did it to a couple of them…" Ryou mumbled out loud, only to realize his words and blush. "I-I mean…uh…"

Yami Bakura was suddenly interested. Ryou could tell by the way he cocked an eyebrow. 

"Never mind. I just…have some bullies. But having them sealed in the Shadow Realm…I don't think anyone deserves that," Ryou added with a nervous laugh, his hand on the back of his head.

"Bullies." Bakura repeated.

"Yeah, bullies. But forget about it—!" Ryou started, only to be cut off when his Yami suddenly got to his feet.

"You mean to tell me that people hurt you? In your…school?" Bakura asked, a strange look on his face which Ryou had never seen before.

Turning away, nervously rubbing his arm, Ryou flushed, feeling extremely stupid for telling his Yami.

"Yeah. They throw me into my locker, steal my gym shorts while I'm changing in the locker room, throw food at me in the cafeteria…and yes, sometimes they beat me up." Ryou admitted, wincing at the memory of one especially painful experience when they had dumped him into the school dumpsters headfirst.

"But asides that!" Ryou said loudly, before his Yami could question him further. "I think it'll be good for you if you come to school with me. Besides, you'll learn about the modern world…a lot of things have changed. I think you'll find it very interesting…and it's the first step to healing. Starting fresh." Ryou said, pushing his luck as best he could.

"Healing?" 

That word had caught Bakura's attention, and he blurted out what he was thinking before he could regain his composure.

"What's…the second step?" Bakura asked, cautiously.

Ryou smiled.

"Give life a chance again…"

**********

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Yami, and Tristan stood in the school's courtyard away from prying eyes, waiting for Ryou to arrive. Yami was still having second thoughts about having Yami Bakura attend the school with Ryou and Yugi, but had reluctantly agreed anyway.

"This is too freaky!" Joey suddenly exclaimed, making them all jump.

"I can't imagine myself sittin' next to Yami Bakura and actin' like he's part of da class! If anyone asks him for a pencil, he'll probly bite their heads off!" He gulped, hoping that Ryou's Yami would get a seat as far from him as possible.

"I don't know," Yugi said truthfully, as he gazed down the street for Ryou, a thoughtful look on his face. "The way Ryou talked about it, I'd say that we should give Yami Bakura another chance."

"That's true," Tea agreed, nodding. "And besides, if he does, um, you know, go loco, Yami won't let anything happen."

"Yeah, what if he got his hands on Yugi's puzzle?" Tristan said, looking concerned as he looked down at the innocent figure of Yugi peering down the street for any sign of Ryou.

Yami narrowed his eyes as he saw Ryou appear from around the corner.

_Over my dead body… _

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi called cheerfully as Ryou jogged up to them, panting slightly as he smiled. 

"Hi! Thanks for waiting for me. I had a hard time getting my Yami ready and out of the house." He said, looking genuinely worn out.

"By the way…where exactly is your Yami?" Tea asked, looking around for Ryou's other half.

Ryou blinked and turned around, his eyes widening when he saw no one behind him. "Oh no…I could have sworn he was right behind me!"

"Uh…is that him?" Joey suddenly said, pointing towards the road.

They all turned and Ryou gasped when he saw his Yami wandering around on the road, cars driving past him, honking furiously as he looked up at the trees and traffic lights, a look of awe on his face.

"Oh no!" Ryou exclaimed in horror as another car zoomed straight past Yami Bakura, missing him by inches. Before anyone else could react, Ryou ran out onto the street and straight onto the road, making numerous cars honk and screech to a halt.

Mumbling his apologies to no one in particular, he finally made it to the middle of the road where his Yami was standing. 

"Yami, you have to get off of the road!" Ryou yelled, as his dark counter-part gave him a confused look. "Or you're gonna become road kill!"

Ryou didn't wait for his Yami to respond. Grabbing him by the arm, he pulled him off the road and was grateful when they finally made it back to the sidewalk where Yugi and the rest were waiting.

Yami Bakura developed an expressionless look on his face as Ryou brought him to his group of friends. They were all there. The idiots Joey and Tristan, the annoying perky one, Tea, the sickeningly innocent Yugi, and the God-forsaken pharaoh.

"Never do that again!" Ryou said in a scolding tone to Bakura who wasn't really paying attention, but now had his attention diverted to the numerous students that were piling in from all around him.

They were laughing and talking…and their happy voices were starting to grate his nerves.

Finally tearing his eyes away from the other students, his gaze settled on the little group, and he barely managed to suppress a smirk from lighting his face as they all stared at him nervously, shifting uncomfortably, except for Yami…he looked just as confident as always, and Bakura could immediately feel a film of redness cloud his dark eyes as he glared at him.

Ryou and Yugi could feel the tension between their Yami's and decided to proceed inside before the two could get a chance to tear each other apart.

Ryou decided that traveling alone with his Yami would be the only way to keep him and Yami Yugi from going at each other's necks. Bidding a meek goodbye to his friends, he started towards another entrance to the school.

As they walked towards the school, Ryou desperately tried to avoid the curious looks all the students were giving them. The boys just scratched their heads, as if they had never seen twins before, but the girls…

They were giggling, whispering amongst themselves…but they were silenced when Bakura raised his penetrating gaze from the ground and looked in their direction without the slightest bit of falter in his gaze, an intense glare on his face.

The saying '_If looks could kill…' flashed in Ryou's mind, and he hurried up the steps, his Yami taking his sweet time to glance around at his surroundings, glaring at anyone who had dared to stare._

Ryou had to excuse and push his way through the group of kids in front of the back doors, the ones who took the few minutes before class started to smoke their cigarettes. This group was the one responsible for the dumpster incident, and they always made Ryou nervous, making sure to cause him grief one way or another.

"Watch where you're steppin', pretty boy," snarled one of them to Ryou as he carefully made his way up and over their strewn backpacks which decorated the stairwell. Finally reaching the stairs and becoming clear of them, Ryou suddenly remembered his Yami and turned, only to see him still standing out in front of the stone steps, peering at his new surroundings.

_'Yami!' Ryou spoke through his mental link, catching his Yami's attention, who finally turned and saw his Aibou way ahead of him, on the other side of a door blocked by a set of tough looking juveniles._

Bakura's face remained impassive as Ryou beckoned for him to hurry and be careful when crossing through the door.

One of the members of the group, namely the one that had snapped at Ryou, elbowed his friends and beckoned towards Yami Bakura with a sardonic grin on his face, as the tomb raider slowly climbed the steps and headed towards them with defiant strides, an exact image of the boy who had passed them moments before…except for the spikier hair and the harsh, cold, eyes…

"What have we here…?" Asked, seemingly, the leader of the group, coming away from the wall he was leaning against to block the doorway, as Yami Bakura finally reached the top of the steps and stood a few feet from the doorway which separated him from his Aibou.

Ryou's eyes widened when he saw Saber, the leader of the group, block the doorway with his huge frame, blocking him from his Yami.

_Oh no… Ryou thought inwardly. __Saber has **no idea what he's getting into…**_

"So," Saber started, standing along side his friends who snickered. "You a new student?"

Yami Bakura didn't answer, his crimson orbs slowly traveling and sizing up each member of the group. There were three guys, and two girls. Bakura tried not to show any sign of disgust when he saw the dyed green Mohawk on one of the girls. The other one sporting a head of blue spikes that looked like spines off a porcupine. 

The guys, on the other hand…one of them had long greasy black hair in a pony tail, another completely bald, and the one blocking the doorway had a crew cut, a smug smirk on his porky face.

_So these must be the bullies…Bakura thought inwardly, clenching his fists at the thought of them hurting his Aibou._

"Hey!" Saber snapped, as Bakura continued to stand there in front of him, completely unfazed by the sharpness of his voice. "I asked you a question!"

Bakura finally met the bully's eyes and scoffed at the look of false security that swarmed within the dull black pupils. He thought he was safe…of course. Five against one…seemed kind of one-sided, didn't it…?

"Move aside." Bakura said bluntly, savoring the look of anger and surprise that crossed the bullies' faces.

The leader, Saber, took a few steps forward until he was standing directly in front of Yami Bakura, dwarfing him by about ten inches, the cigarette dangling from between his thin, wet lips, the smoke curling into Bakura's face.

Bakura didn't even blink as the acrid smoke was blown purposely into his face, the bully expecting at least a cough or a blink, but he got neither, which greatly annoyed him. Smirking, he pulled the cigarette out from between his lips, lowering the smoldering end towards Bakura's school uniform, aiming to ruin the blue fabric of his jacket, but before the cigarette met its target, Bakura narrowed his eyes dangerously and before Saber had realized what had happened, Bakura's hand was crushing his windpipe.

His friends let out sharp gasps of shock as Bakura tightened his grip on Saber's neck, lifting him clear off the ground, a familiarly insane smirk lighting his face, the madness radiating from his gaze making Saber's eyes widen in terror.

"It seems as though you enjoy hurting Ryou, hmm…?" Bakura said calmly, despite the insane grin on his face. "What did you enjoy about it? Hearing him _cry? __Beg?" _

Bakura's eyes traveled from Saber's paling face to his friends who were quaking near the door, as if trying to decide whether to run or stay and help their leader, before he returned his gaze to the person he had dangling off the floor.

The tomb robber smirked. "Scream for _me, won't you?"_

Saber just stared at him-wide-eyed, choking something out that sounded like "Please!"

Releasing Saber's neck, the giant bully collapsed in a heap on the floor. The tomb robber raised his eyes to the rest of them, chuckling to himself. Seeing the looks of disbelief and awe on their faces, he took a step forward, stepping over Saber's huge body.

"Hiss."

They all ran as if death itself was chasing them after he spoke, never looking back.

Snickering, a sadistic look of bliss on his face, Bakura lowered his eyes to the pathetic cowering heap on the ground before him. Extending his hand, he reached for him, when a sudden gasp filled the air and Bakura raised his eyes, blinking as his gaze settled on his Aibou, who was standing there in the doorway in shock, his face paler than usual.

Stretching his lips into what seemed to resemble a small smile of satisfaction, Bakura grabbed the neck of Saber's shirt and dragged him over to Ryou with no effort, dropping him face first to the floor as soon as he was standing near him.

"Is this…your bully?" Bakura asked, taking a moment between his words to pause and stare at the heap in front of him in distaste.

"What did you do…?" Ryou whispered fearfully, staring at his Yami with what seemed like horror.

Bakura raised his eyes and stared at his Aibou's shocked face, slightly disappointed with the reaction he had gotten. He was expecting gratitude…but yet again, he had screwed up. 

Naturally.

When Bakura didn't answer, Ryou lowered his eyes to Saber, the 6'4" monster bully lying on the floor, shaking with fear and pain.

"I didn't make him bleed, if that's what you're worried about," Bakura muttered, avoiding the horrified look his Hikari gave him. "Just knocked him around."

Then something happened that Bakura definitely wasn't expecting. 

Ryou smiled.

At first, he thought it was just a figment of his imagination, but when he blinked and peered at him, he really was smiling! But it looked as if he were trying to suppress it, as if smiling at a time like this was wrong.

"I don't believe this…" Ryou murmured, seemingly to himself as he stared down at Saber's quivering body. "Don't you know what this means…?"

"No." Bakura said, confused.

Ryou raised his eyes, a small grin gracing his face. "He'll never bother me again! Because you're here. He won't dare hurt me now…after he's seen firsthand what you can do to him. I was right…you coming to school with me was a good idea. You just saved me from another year of beatings!" 

Yami Bakura just raised his eyebrows at this, slightly confused but at the same time amused by his Hikari's logic, and seeing the smile on his Aibou's face…it made him feel…pleased? Proud? Dare he say…happy?

"I suddenly recall…you thinking…that he had tossed you into a dumpster," Bakura suddenly said, smirking as his Aibou's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Yeah…" Ryou said slowly, suddenly aware of what his Yami wanted to do.

Raising his eyes, he couldn't help but give in to the small smile his Yami gave him. 

"Shall we?" Bakura suddenly asked, the two looking down at Saber, while the dumpster behind the school glinted welcomingly in the sunlight, ready for more trash.

**********

Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Tea couldn't help but be perplexed when Ryou and Yami Bakura finally came to their lockers, five minutes before class was starting, smiling as if they had won the lottery. They, however, knew better than to ask, but were glad to see Ryou happy, despite being worried about what could possibly have Bakura smiling like that.

"This is called a locker," Ryou explained to Bakura, who eyed the metal door with interest, fiddling with the Dudley lock in his hands. "You keep your belongings in here."

Ryou wasn't worried about having anyone listen in on them, because the halls were completely empty. The teacher had been kind enough to give Ryou ten extra minutes to show Bakura around before coming to class.

"Come on, I'll show you around," Ryou said, beckoning for his Yami to follow him through the halls. Yami Bakura watched and listened attentively as Ryou showed him the gym, the stench of teenage boys nearly making Bakura gag.

There was nothing interesting…except for the drinking fountain and the fire alarm which Bakura was about to test if it hadn't been for Ryou pulling him away to show him the cafeteria.

"That's pretty much it," Ryou said breathlessly as they both turned a corner, ready to go back to class when a small figure collided into Bakura.

Bakura wasn't affected at all and just stopped, when the figure that ran into him stumbled backwards, falling on her bottom.

"Oof!" She cried out, her books falling out of her hands, her glasses being knocked off her face from the impact.

"Sorry!" Ryou immediately apologized, bending down to retrieve her fallen glasses and hand them to her as she blinked at her surroundings, blind without her specs.

"T-thanks," she stammered, gathering her books as she got to her feet, dusting herself off. Wiping her glasses on her shirt, she put them on and looked up, only to take them off and wipe them again when she saw two Ryou's standing before her.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked, as she furiously wiped her glasses, squinting at him and Bakura.

"Sorry, my eyes are really bad, I'm seeing two of you," she said, laughing nervously as she put her glasses back on, only to be confused when the other mirror image of Ryou didn't disappear.

"Uh, this is my brother," Ryou said hastily, seeing the confused look on her face. "He's new here; I'm just showing him around."

"Oh!" She said, flushing red, embarrassed. "Sorry! Uh, hi, it's nice to meet you," she said courteously, hugging her books tightly to her chest as she acknowledged Bakura with a nod, before she looked at her watch, her eyes widening.

"Sorry I gotta run, I'm late!" She said, laughing nervously again as she backed away from Ryou and Bakura, smiling faintly, waving, until she realized that she was going the wrong way and shook her head, smacking her forehead with her hand before she smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, heh, wrong way…" she muttered, before she ran past them and skidded down the hall before disappearing around a corner.

Bakura's blank facial expression hadn't changed during the whole ordeal, and before he could ask, Ryou interrupted him.

"That's Audrey. She's in my Biology class. She's always like that, don't worry," Ryou said, shaking his head in amusement as he directed his Yami back to their class. Hesitating at the door, Ryou remembered the eyes that had scrutinized him the first time he had stepped into the class, and was afraid what the reaction of his classmates would be when he would arrive with an exact double of himself.

Swallowing his anxiety, he looked at his Yami.

"Are you ready?" He asked, not surprised when his Yami just shrugged carelessly in return.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped in, keeping his eyes lowered when the class became silent, the teacher stopping in the middle of a lecture to see who had arrived.

"Ah! Ryou, why don't you help your brother settle in?" The teacher asked, smiling tenderly at Ryou, who had always been a quiet and obedient student, which the teacher appreciated after having to deal with people like Joey and Tristan. Ryou raised his eyes, managing a nervous nod before he beckoned for his Yami to come in.

He would never forget the looks of shock and confusion on everyone's faces, except for Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan, when his Yami first stepped in through that door, his dark eyes immediately taking in his surroundings, namely the class that stared at him.

Bakura growled inwardly, not pleased to see a room full of young kids, staring at him as if he were some kind of a freak.

"Everyone, this is Ryou's brother, Bakura," the teacher said, as Ryou led his "brother" over to an empty desk near his in the very back, avoiding the eyes that followed them down the aisles of desks.

But Bakura just stared back at them, his penetrating gaze making the shyer ones lower their nervous eyes back to their desks, the bolder ones still watching him, with criticizing eyes.

Taking a seat at his desk, Bakura looked up and stared straight ahead at the teacher, silent, when suddenly the door opened and Saber shuffled in, his uniform stained with God knows what as he dragged himself to his desk, glaring at Ryou and Bakura the whole time.

The teacher frowned at the smell that was emanating from Saber and made a funny expression, waving his hand in front of his face as the other kids also noticed the smell and began to giggle.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea suddenly realized why Ryou and Bakura seemed so satisfied in the morning, and they did their best to stifle their laughter as Saber took a seat near the window, his face red with embarrassment and anger.

Joey snickered and leaned over to whisper in Yugi's ear.

"Turns out that havin' Bakura around won't be so bad after all…"

Saber, unfortunately heard this, and gritted his teeth as the lesson continued. Allowing himself a look, he craned his neck slightly and glanced at Bakura, only to return his gaze back to his desk immediately when his gaze crossed Bakura's, who was smirking, his sharp eye teeth exposed as he stared back at Saber as if challenging him.

Saber glared at his vandalized desk, the one he had so generously decorated with carvings of obscene words and symbols. He recalled coming into the school after pulling himself out of the dumpster and seeing Ryou and Bakura talking to that weird girl, Audrey or something…

Suddenly, a grim and sadistic smirk lit Saber's face as he fingered the carvings on his desk. Maybe he couldn't hurt Ryou and Bakura physically…but seeing and assuming that the Audrey girl was a friend of theirs…he leaned back in his chair, imagining the looks on their faces, especially Bakura's…when they'd see what he'd make of their little friend…

**********

Saber smirked to himself as he watched Ryou and Bakura from behind a tree, seeing them walk out into the courtyard at lunch. Perfect…just perfect. Bakura had flatly refused to sit in the cafeteria where there were more young idiots throwing precious food than he could count.

They were out of the way.

This would just make his job easier. Glancing at his watch, Saber cursed under his breath. There was half an hour of lunch left…he had to put his plan into action. What he had in mind was not child's play…having been living with his drunken father every day and stealing corvettes since he was thirteen, he hadn't had much time to pay attention to his schoolwork, the end result being him held back three more years.

He was twenty one. No longer a juvenile. But no one else knew that.

His crowd was still in their teens…they couldn't comprehend the beauty of his ingenious plan. They were too young, stupid, and still innocent. 

But Saber…he was ready for what he had to do. _Wanted to do…they should have seen it coming…twenty-one is no longer a baby age. No more sheltering from the harsh world, and he had realized that. _

He was going to hurt them _bad…especially that Bakura. His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted Audrey crossing the courtyard by herself, a novel raised in front of her face as she walked back into the school._

Grinning, he licked his lips and entered through the back doors, ready to intercept her. Making sure no one was in the halls, he slowly made his way down the hall towards her locker.

How convenient.

She was there, still absorbed in her silly little book as she hung her jacket within her locker. But the convenient thing…

Was the fact that she was standing only a few feet from the girl's washroom.

Labeled: IN REPAIR. DO NOT ENTER.

She never saw him coming. One moment she was marveling at the story in her novel, and the next…he was before her, his hand slapping over her mouth to prevent her screams from reaching anyone…as he shouldered the door to the girl's washroom open and dragged her inside, the echoing laughter from the cafeteria floating down the now empty halls.

**********

_Listen and listen well, slave…_

_Watch what happens to your kind when they stand up to the rules of the pharaoh…_

_Let him leave! He's just a child…MY child…_

_Hear her scream_

_Remember the pain little one_

_Now watch as we take her pride…_

Bakura was snapped from his thoughts when he suddenly heard the teacher calling his name. Blinking the dazed look out of his eyes, the memories of his mother fading from his mind, he looked up at the teacher, blinking in surprise at the concerned look on his face.

Making sure that the other students were doing their work, unaware that Ryou was listening attentively, he bent down to speak to him.

"Are you feeling all right? Would you like to go and get a drink? You look quite pale," the teacher commented, keeping his voice low as he peered at Bakura's face with a concerned frown.

Bakura's hair bristled with surprise when he heard Ryou through their mental link.

_Say yes, or he'll send you to the nurse's office for sure!_

Bakura kept his facial expression blank, and he nodded silently to the teacher before rising to his feet, only to be stopped once again.

"Are you sure you can find your way around? I can send your brother with you." The teacher commented, doubting that Bakura would be able to find his way around the maze that was this school.

"I'm fine," Bakura said bluntly, slightly annoyed, not even taking the time to see what his Hikari had to say about it before he opened the door and left.

There was a strange smell in the hallway. Bakura had noticed it before when Ryou had first brought him in. It was that exceptionally strong detergent the janitors used to clean the washrooms, and it was starting to go to Bakura's head.

He wasn't exactly fond of this offensive odor. But why was it much stronger this time…?

Deciding to ignore it, he made his way around the hallway, looking for the drinking fountain. He finally found one near the area where that girl, Audrey or something, had run into him.

Fiddling with the button, Bakura watched in fascination as the water erupted in a long, arched stream from the metal spout. 

He didn't need it. He didn't need food. He didn't need sleep. But sometimes…he would feel alive for just a moment when he'd remember the taste of water and food. The ever so precious life liquid that was so hard to come by back where he came from…

Lowering his lips to the stream of water, he was surprised when the water that met his lips tasted slightly metallic. Was everything in this modern world full of chemicals!?

Bakura spat the water back into the fountain, grimacing at the strange taste, having no idea that people today put chlorine in the tap water to keep it germ free.

That damn smell was also getting stronger…

Walking away from the fountain, he walked closer to the lockers, noticing the smell become stronger. But the further he went from the lockers, the more it weakened. He repeated this action a few more times, noticing that the farther he got from the very last locker of his segment of the hallway, the weaker the smell got.

Puzzled, he made his way back to the last locker near the fountain, finally noticing something that had avoided his eyes the first time he had toured these hallways with Ryou.

Two doors. One labeled with a sign that said BOYS, a small stick figure on the sign.

And the other said GIRLS, a small stick figure with a skirt on the sign.

He approached the doors, completely unaware of what was inside since Ryou thought it pointless to tell a spirit where the washrooms were. The two doors were exactly the same, except for the GIRLS one, which held a sign that said DO NOT ENTER.

And why not? Bakura asked himself as he looked at the harmless looking door. Is there something in there that I should be afraid of? And again, just as suddenly as it had momentarily left, the smell returned with full force, emanating from the girl's washroom.

But…something accompanied it. A smell which was burned into Bakura's senses after having it beaten out of him so many times, and having it stain his clothes each time he gave his Aibou his lessons.

The sharp, metallic scent of blood wafted through the air and assaulted Bakura's senses. 

He was new at this whole school thing…but even he knew that the smell of blood coming from behind a door couldn't be a sign of normalcy.

Ignoring the warning sign, he put his hand against the door and slowly pushed it open, not prepared for the overwhelming stench of detergent and blood that swept through his senses, scattering his vision and making him dizzy.

Pushing the door open completed, he made his way inside, squinting at the bright light of the washroom.

The smell of detergent combined with blood was sickening, and Bakura had stopped breathing completely, and wouldn't unless he wanted to. 

Strange. A huge room with more doors and a mirror with sinks. What was it's purpose?

Mainly curious about the stalls, Bakura made his way over to them, standing in front of the first one, his eyes on the slightly ajar door. Reaching forward, he pushed the door and blinked when it swung open to reveal a weird looking bowl seat thing full of water.

Not having any idea what these things were for, and not exactly wanting to know, Bakura went back to finding out where the aroma of blood was coming from. Allowing himself a tentative sniff, he found that it was coming down from the left.

Walking away from the first stall, he stood in front of the other one, noticing the scent become stronger. Putting his hand against the door, he pushed it open, only to see the exact same bowl thing as in the first one.

Repeating the same action with the third door, he took a step back when he saw the crimson liquid seeping across the floor from the fourth stall into the third one…where he was currently at.

_Why do you cry mother…?_

_What have they done to you…?_

_Why won't you let me touch you…?_

Standing in front of the last stall door, a fleeting scene from his childhood replayed itself in front of his eyes once again, as he slowly placed his hand against the door, his eyes gaining a thin film of moistness.

_Let me die now, my child…_

He ran his nails over the cold metal of the door, the shiny surface shrieking under the contact as he slowly pushed the door open.

_No…no, stay with me…_

_I can't…I'm going to die…_

_You can't…you can't…_

_I have to…_

The door continued to swing open until it met with the wall and stopped, leaving the tomb robber to stare into the cramped stall…

At the body of Audrey lying on her side, her right cheek smeared with blood where it had been smashed against the floor, her eyes closed two-thirds of the way, her broken glasses spotted with blood, lying near her face.

_But why…? Why?_

Bakura's hand fell back to his side as he stared at her beaten and bloodied body in the stall, his face expressionless at the sight of an unmoving body. He had seen so many in his time…why be surprised…? 

And then he remembered.

It was as if someone had reached into his mind and had just placed a handful of burning coal within his memories, scorching everything he had once thought was real so many millennia before.

So vivid. He remembered. Remembered what they had done to her. Remembered her words before she died…

_I'm stained…_

_**********_

Ryou was beginning to grow concerned when his Yami didn't return after the first ten minutes after he had left. 

_I knew it…Ryou thought in dismay. He's probably lost._

Deciding to check on his Yami, he opened his mental link, his Yami's name not even spoke by his mind when a blood-curdling scream of agony tore through the mental link and assaulted Ryou's mind, nearly making him black out.

Gasping, his hands coming to his head in shock and pain, the teacher rushed over to him, alarmed, as Ryou got up from his chair, stumbling towards the door.

"Ryou? Are you all right?" The teacher demanded, putting a hand against his shaking shoulder.

"I-I…have to find him…" Ryou stammered, before he threw the door open and rushed out. The scream hadn't stopped. Ryou had immediately closed the mental link after the immense amount of horror, fear, and pain had mentally abused him, but now he could hear it physically as he ran down the hallway, looking for his Yami.

Tearing around a corner, he looked around wildly and saw that the source of the screams was coming from the washrooms. Assuming that it was coming from the boys' washroom, Ryou threw the door open and rushed in, only to see it completely empty.

Stumbling out, blinded by his own fear, Ryou rushed through the next door, not even remembering it to be the girl's washroom, but he didn't care…all he could hear, feel, and see was his hysterical Yami's agony when he found him on his knees in front of the last stall, slumped against the metal frame, his fists smashing against the tiled floor repeatedly, his blood spurting from his injured hands…his agonized screams being torn from his throat…as he stared with disoriented, tear-filled eyes at what lay within the stall.

Running over to his Yami, Ryou didn't even look into the stall until he bent down near Bakura's side, blocking Bakura's view of the interior of the stall with his back as he forced his Yami against himself, trying to calm his hysterical stupor.

But he wouldn't stop. He just kept screaming, his eyes squeezing shut to the extent it was painful as tears streamed down his cheeks, his face pressed against Ryou's shirt, his blood-soaked hands frozen in mid-air, his fingers bent like claws from shock, as the harsh sobs and screams became muffled against Ryou.

Making sure his Yami's gaze was hidden by his chest, Ryou slowly turned his head and let what sounded like a soft cry of horror escape his lips as his eyes settled on the bleeding figure of Audrey within the stall…but that wasn't it…it couldn't have been what had done this to his Yami.

What was responsible for his Yami's terror?

Bile rose in Ryou's throat as he forced himself to look at what had happened to Audrey which had sent his Yami over the edge and had made him snap…and it was then he realized what his Yami had forgotten about his mother that fateful day in the desert sands when he had been too weak to carry on with his work labor.

His question was answered as his gaze was lowered to the bloodied mess between her thighs, the sight making Ryou close his eyes in sickness as he put a comforting hand against the back of his Yami's head to prevent him from seeing anymore.

"Oh God…" Ryou whispered softly to himself, his Yami's sobs refusing to cease, his screams becoming hoarse as his bloodied hands slowly sank through the air and lay motionless on the ground.

"She's been raped…"


	5. Embrace Me Osiris

Spider Eyes…ch.5

By: firefly

Note: Here I am again with chapter 5! And an infinite amount of thanx to those who have reviewed so far. You have all been so encouraging, and I've done a TON of research for this chapter and the oncoming chapters. I went to the library, and ransacked the section on Egypt and brought home twenty books. Luckily, I can read Arabic fluently, problem is, I don't understand a single word of it! ^_^;; I used to go to classes for about, eight years, until I learned to read it from the Koran, ain't that nifty? Anyway, be prepared for lots more angst and violence. And at the end, I have a SPECIAL note posted, so please read and review. Thanx, and have a nice day.

**********

_Maybe this is forever  
Forever fades away  
Like a rocket ascending, into space…  
Could you not be sad…?  
Could you not break down…?  
After all, I won't let go  
Until you're safe and sound…  
Until you're safe and sound…  
There's beauty in release…  
There's no one left to please, but you and me… _

_I don't blame you for quitting  
I know you really tried  
If only you could hang on …through the night…                               **Safe and Sound**__  
Cause I don't want to be lonely                                                          Sheryl Crow__  
I don't want to be scared   
And all our friends…are waiting there…   
Until you're safe and sound…  
Until you're safe and sound…  
There's beauty in release…   
There's no one left to please…but you and me… _

_Until you're safe and sound..._

_Feel like I could've held on  
Feel like I could've let go  
Feel like I could've helped you  
Feel like I could've changed you  
Feel like I could've held you  
Feel like I hurt you…   
Feel like I was a stranger   
Feel like I was an angel   
Feel like a hero…  
Feel like a zero…  
Feel like I could've cured you  
Feel like I could've healed you  
Feel like I touched you…  
Feel like I saved you…  
Feel like I heard you…  
Feel like I could've moved you   
Feel like I could've changed you   
Feel like I held you…  
Feel like I could've kept you  
Feel like I should've told you   
Feel like I could've loved you…   
Feel like I could've loved you…  
Feel like I could've loved you…  
Feel like I could've loved you…_

_  
Feel like I really loved you…_

**Embrace me Osiris**

****

_This can't be happening…Ryou thought to himself, struggling to keep himself together as the coppery scent of blood teased his senses and the anguished sobs and screams of his Yami became muffled against his tear-stained shirt._

One minute, he was sitting in class, for once happy, until his Yami left the classroom. And the next thing he knew…he was on the cold, polished floor of the girl's washroom, trying to calm his frighteningly hysterical Yami because…because…

Ryou couldn't bring himself to picture what he would see if he turned around again. The girl they had bumped into in the hallways, the queer, strange, and innocent Audrey, lay within the stall behind him, bloodied and bruised, and deprived of her innocence.

But his Yami, he was completely out of it. Yami Bakura was beyond the word _insane when Ryou found him in the girl's washroom, slumped against the last stall where Audrey's body lay, the hoarse sounds of his painfully anguished and agonized screams echoing throughout the washroom, tears streaming down his face in torrents as he beat the ground in fury, his fists becoming bloody mounds of rage and pain._

Ryou's ears wouldn't stop ringing, and he lowered his frightened gaze to the top of his Yami's head, the tomb robber completely dependent on Ryou for support, as his bloodied hands flailed pathetically on the cold ground, painfully smearing blood against the hard tiles, screams reduced to muffled wails.

"Please, Yami, stop. It's okay, it's okay…" Ryou whispered to him, seriously frightened and disturbed by his Yami's behavior. "Hush, don't worry. It'll be all right…shh…" 

Ryou's heart skipped a beat when he suddenly heard a voice drifting from behind the door to the girl's washroom. Freezing, he stared, wide-eyed at the door as the voice got closer, and a series of images passed through his mind.

What would they think…? Sure, they might believe that Yami Bakura was the one who found Audrey's body, but what kind of explanation would he give for his Yami _being in the girl's washroom in the first place…?_

"Ryou? Where are you?" Came the voice, suddenly sounding clear.

Ryou sighed in relief. It was Yugi, he was sure of it. His teacher must have sent him looking for him to check if everything was all right. Wouldn't he be surprised…

"Yugi…" Ryou called weakly, surprised at how small and terrified his voice sounded. "I'm in here…"

There was a pause, and then suddenly the door opened a crack, and Yugi stuck his head through nervously, afraid to have a horde of girls screaming and running out and embarrassing him.

Ryou would never forget the look on Yugi's face. One moment, he looked relieved at finding Ryou, and then bewildered as to why he was in the girl's washroom, and then a look of shock overcame his face when he saw Yami Bakura slumped against Ryou, whimpering bitterly, his bloodied hands slowly sliding across the floor and rising to grasp Ryou's shirt, staining the once clean fabric with crimson.

Yugi opened the door halfway and slid inside, making sure to lock the door behind him, before he cautiously made his way over to Ryou, his face becoming pale as he noticed the blood that was from Yami Bakura.

"Ryou?" Yugi murmured, his large, violet eyes fixated on the trembling figure of Yami Bakura, as he slowly approached. "What happened…?" Yugi's voice trailed off when his eyes suddenly settled on the puddle of blood coming from the fourth stall, and before Ryou could stop him, Yugi had already peered into the stall, and it was strange at how fast his face became deathly pale.

Almost immediately, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow, and Yami emerged, instantly pulling Yugi away from the grisly sight, forcing Yugi against himself, hiding his Hikari's gaze of the atrocity before them. Ryou raised his eyes and stared at Yami, surprised at the reaction on Yami's face as his gaze settled on the bleeding figure of Audrey.

For a moment, nothing changed. That cool, calm expression stayed, and slowly, Yami's lips parted, and his eyes slowly widened, when he realized that the girl had not only been beaten to a bloody pulp…she had been stripped of her innocence.

It was odd, seeing the usually cool and collected Yami develop what looked like a look of horrified fascination on his face, as if he were seeing something like this for the first time. Then Ryou remembered…Yami was Pharaoh of Egypt 5000 years ago…surely he couldn't have remembered everything.

That explained the strange look of confusion on his face when his eyes traveled to the violation made beneath her hips, and he swallowed, turning his startled and ashamed gaze back to his Aibou, turning away from the stall, closing his narrowed eyes as he tried to calm the stunned Yugi.

"Ryou…" 

Ryou lifted his head up at the sound of Yami's quiet voice, which, for the first time, sounded hesitant…afraid…

"Close that door."

Ryou blinked in surprise, forgetting to actually respond. Yami didn't turn around, but his tone made Ryou oblige in sympathy.

"Close it…_please…"_

Ryou closed the door without turning around, and he could feel his and Yami's relief as they heard the reassuring thud the door made when it closed, blocking their view from the body in the stall.

Ryou watched when Yami finally pulled away from Yugi, murmuring for him to stay calm. 

The silver-haired boy lowered his eyes back to his own Yami, who was breathing haggardly, his voice raw, sounding hollow as he breathed heavily, his body convulsing in Ryou's arms, making him wince and hold his Yami tighter.

His attention was diverted from Bakura when Yugi finally got a hold of himself, and staying close to Yami, Yugi hesitantly approached Ryou and Yami Bakura.

"What happened?" Yugi whispered, his voice tight with fear as he stared down at the shuddering and shaking form of Yami Bakura, a look of wonder on his face.

Ryou glanced at Yami and blinked at the look of astonishment the Pharaoh wore. He hadn't even noticed Bakura when he had emerged from the puzzle. All Yami could see was his Aibou's fear, and he had to help him first, and now the sight of the infamous tomb robber, usually emotionless and uncaring, reduced to a bleeding and whimpering figure in his Aibou's arms, stunned him.

"Ryou," Yami murmured, looking slightly disturbed at the inaudible whimpers that came from Bakura. "Please explain what happened…"

"I-I…I don't know," Ryou said truthfully, looking back down at his Yami, who looked as if he had gone into shock and was just staring straight ahead, mumbling a few incomprehensible words every now and then.

"Do you know that girl?" Yami asked, avoiding the puddle of blood that seeped across the floor from the fourth stall.

"Not really… w-we bumped into her this morning, and she looked like she was in a hurry to get to class. Afterwards, when we were in class, the teacher excused my Yami from class to get a drink, and he didn't come back. He was gone for at least ten minutes." Ryou said quietly, aware of the scenario that was setting in Yami and Yugi's mind.

"Don't even think about it." Ryou said immediately, when they both exchanged weary glances. "My Yami could never do such a thing. I opened our mind link in class and I heard his screams. He was terrified, and I don't know _why…"_

Unexpectedly, the tomb robber's lips parted, and a harem of strange words left his mouth. Ryou stared, astonished at the sudden child like tone that spoke the words. 

"_Ummun…" He whispered incoherently, his blank gaze on the closed door of the stall, his bruised hand reaching towards the cold metal. "__Maaz yumlao na ielyke…?"_

 "I have to get him out of here," Ryou muttered, frightened that his Yami had gone off the deep end, but he stopped when Yami Yugi put his hand up, stopping him from rising, the strangest expression of shock on his face.

"Wait, Ryou….just wait," Yami murmured, voice hushed, his eyes wide at the words that were whispered from Yami Bakura. 

"Yami?" Yugi questioned, curious when Yami lowered his hand and listened attentively to what Bakura was mumbling.

"Hush. Just listen." Yami ordered quietly, a look of dawning on his face as Yami Bakura continued to whisper to himself, reaching weakly for the door.

"_Ummun… __maaz yumlao na ielyke…?" Bakura repeated, dazed._

"Mother…what have they done to you…"

Ryou and Yugi jumped when Yami spoke, a look of concentration on his face. They stared at him bewildered, until they realized that he was translating whatever Bakura was saying, and it made absolutely no sense to hear him say what he was saying at a time like this.

"_Mun fuhduk…__fuhduk…"_

"Please, please…"

"_La thuth thar kuzay…"_

"Don't…don't leave me."

Ryou and Yugi stared at Yami in astonishment, and the Pharaoh did his best to try and understand the foreign language Yami Bakura was speaking, and before another word could leave his mouth, a shrill bell suddenly sounded out of nowhere, signaling the end of class and severely startling Yami.

"What was that?" Yami demanded, looking around feebly for the source of the loud noise, unaware that it was just the school bell.

"What do we do…?" Yugi asked softly, biting his lip as voices and the sounds of footsteps flooded the hallways outside the washroom.

Ryou glanced around the washroom, panicking when he heard the laughing voices of girls drifting outside the door, and they all froze when the door shuddered, as the girls tried to enter the washroom.

Yugi had locked the door after he entered, but his relief didn't last long, as they were bound to ask the janitor to open the door.

"Yami, what do we do?" Yugi whispered, staring at his darker half with a troubled gaze.

Yami kept himself together and glanced at his surroundings, until he pointed to a window behind the fourth stall, which was nearly hidden from view.

"Come on. We only have a little time left," Yami instructed, striding over to the window and opening it, finding it leading onto the roof of the school. Pulling his head back in from the window, Yami looked hesitant at helping Yami Bakura to his feet, the memories of Bakura's insane antics still fresh in his mind, but his thoughts were interrupted by the loud and insistent knocking from behind him.

Confused voices drifted in through the cracks of the door, and Yami had no choice. Hurrying towards Ryou, Yami and Yugi stooped down and took one of Bakura's arms each and slung it around their shoulders, heaving him to his feet, trying not to make any noise, but the silence in the washroom was shattered by the ear piercing shrieks that began to leave the once motionless Bakura as they struggled to drag him away from the stall.

"_Nye! Nye! Thah kuzha baidun anai!" Yami Bakura screamed hysterically, thrashing in Ryou, Yami, and Yugi's grips, as they frantically struggled to pull him away from the forth stall which he was desperately reaching for, tears of anguish streaming down his face, his eyes wide with child-like innocence and terror._

"She's not your mother!" Yami hissed between clenched teeth, surprised at Yami Bakura's strength and words.

"Nye!" He wailed, when they somehow finally managed to get outside and onto the roof, dragging him out. 

Before Ryou could think of where to turn on the high roof, Yami reached forward and grabbed Bakura by the hair, slapping him harshly across the face, trying to get him to snap out of it.

"Get a hold of yourself, tomb robber!" He yelled, shaking the weeping spirit. "That's not your mother!"

"Yami, please!" Yugi pleaded, pulling Yami away from Bakura, who collapsed in a heap on the rough gravel of the roof, weeping bitterly. Ryou rushed over to his fallen half, distraught with worry. 

"Hush, Bakura. It's okay, come, let's go home," Ryou whispered to him, managing to soften the harsh cries of his Yami, helping the torn spirit to his feet, and before Ryou could react, Yami Bakura fell forward and suddenly dissolved into a soft gold light, passing into Ryou's body, the sudden entrance making Ryou gasp in shock as Yami Bakura disappeared within Ryou's body, the Millennium Ring glowing brightly around his neck.

Yami and Yugi turned and blinked, startled, when Ryou opened his eyes, the usually brown orbs now a harsh crimson, the white hair spikier than normal. 

"Ryou," Yami started, but Ryou didn't wait for him to finish. Running towards the end of the roof, he leapt off and disappeared from sight. Yugi stared at Yami, bewildered, as the Pharaoh clenched his fists, pulling Yugi away from the window and towards the ladder leading to the ground. And as they both ran down the gray autumn road, the multicolor leaves swishing in their wake…

The screams of horror at the discovery of Audrey's body echoed throughout the school, the shrill sound following Yami and Yugi until they disappeared from sight.

**********

Yugi and Yami came to a halt in front of Ryou's house, Yugi completely out of breath. Narrowing his eyes, Yami stared up at the dark windows of the house, worried as Yugi caught his breath.

"Yugi, let me take over for you. This is too dangerous," Yami said in a tone meaning no argument. Yugi obliged, and closed his eyes, breathing deeply when Yami dissolved into a light, similar to Bakura's, and drifted into his body, and soon, the pharaoh walked up the steps to the quiet house, and opened the door, allowing himself in.

His violet eyes adjusting to the darkness, Yami raised his eyes to the ceiling, managing to detect the sound of a soft voice drifting from upstairs. Yami stood at the foot of the stairs, slowly taking the steps upwards, pausing every now and then, to listen to the sad hymn that met his ears.

Finally making it to the top of the stairs, Yami turned towards the door to Ryou's room, a heavy atmosphere hanging outside the door. Reaching forward, Yami's hand rested on the doorknob, and he paused, listening for the voice, but the house had suddenly become deathly silent.

"Were you looking for me, Pharaoh?"

Yami whirled around, and stared, shocked, at Yami Bakura, who was sitting with his back to the wall near the closet, his head leaned back against the wall, his eyes on the ceiling, a dazed look and a wavering trace of a smile on his face.

"I never knew, but she did…she always did, she knew _everything…" he whispered softly, his foggy eyes wandering on the ceiling, as Yami cautiously came away from the door to Ryou's room, standing near the stairs, a weary look on his face._

"Explain yourself, tomb robber," Yami said coldly, unaffected by Yami Bakura's new sense of insanity.

"Was I the Messiah…?" Bakura suddenly questioned, refusing to look at Yami, his confused gaze on the ceiling, and that was when Yami noticed the knife in Bakura's hands, the blade being weaved throughout his fingers, the sharp edge millimeters from piercing skin.

"Is that why they kept me? White hair, white skin, I wasn't your average Egyptian, was I…? She told me I was special…dear, dear mother. So oblivious herself. Unaware…of the pain she'd feel," Bakura's voice cracked at that, and he closed his eyes, lowering his head and resting his forehead against his knees, which he hugged close to his body, his fists tightly clenching the blade in his hand. 

"Your rules took her away from me. Your rules beat her to death. Your rules…" Bakura murmured, his voice holding a sharp edge in it, as he raised his tear-filled eyes to the motionless pharaoh.

"Your rules…raped her of her pride…"

"That's enough!" Yami suddenly shouted, finally losing his temper. "Explain yourself tomb robber! You are not making any sense! Your aibou may fall for your sick antics, but I know you better, now stop this nonsense!"

Bakura's upper lip twitched, and a look of such seething hatred appeared in his eyes, Yami became concerned for his physical well-being as Bakura got to his feet, the knife clenched in his right fist.

"My Aibou…do not include him in this. This is between you and I, pharaoh. You mention my Aibou one more time, and I will slit your throat before you can open your miserable mouth to scream, so shut up. Do not tempt me," Bakura warned, shaking slightly, sounding a hair away from complete hysteria.

Yami glared at him, too aware of the weapon the tomb robber had in his possession. 

"Just talk. I will listen."

"You will listen, will you?"

"Yes."

Yami watched apprehensively as Bakura suddenly gained that child-like innocence again out of thin air, and now Yami was thinking that the tomb robber was suffering from some kind of mental lapses from his childhood, which was a mystery in itself.

"I was born a freak…that's what they all called me, but not mother. She called me her son. I never knew my father, not really, mother and father worked at different stations. She believed I would lead the slaves to a better home, away from the labor. She pawned all her belongings for me to learn to read, to write, and she hid me…"

Bakura trailed off suddenly, reverting back to his usually insane and sadistic self when he raised his burning crimson eyes to Yami, a smirk on his face.

"I'd find it much easier, pharaoh, if you just let me _show you…" _

Yami's eyes widened when the Millennium Ring began to glow and he was thrust into a warp hole of blurred colors, Bakura's sadistic laughter echoing from all around him.

Yami's eyes narrowed when the mixed colors surrounding him suddenly grouped together and formed an oh-so-familiar surrounding. Yami turned, taking in the sight of desert, and more desert.

His home.

For a moment, he just stared off into space, recalling the faded memories of his past life, until his thoughts were interrupted by a soft cry of pain. Turning, he blinked, when a few guards of the pharaoh…his father's, at the time, shoved a small figure clad in a full length cloak, the small boy falling to the sand.

"Show yourself," commanded one of the guards, narrowing his eyes to the shaking, cloaked figure. "Do you not understand me? I order you to show yourself!"

"Leave him be! He is mine," a woman suddenly cried, rushing forward from the ranks and standing in front of the boy, protecting him. "He's just a child!"

"Why is he dressed like that?" Demanded one of the guards, beckoning to the long yellowish white cloak the boy wore. The woman's face fell, and she backed up a step, her large, brown eyes wide with fear.

"He cannot work during the day. The light harms his eyes…please, I beg you, leave him be." She pleaded, falling to her knees, hugging the boy to herself, the small figure embracing his mother in fear, still having not shown his face.

"Move aside, woman," the guard said harshly, now curious more than ever when he saw shockingly pale hands emerge from the long sleeves of the cloak to grasp his mother's clothes.

"No!" She suddenly shouted defensively, all eyes on her. Even the slaves had stopped working and were watching in dismay as they watched the woman known as Maibe defend her only son, the one she had claimed to be the Messiah.

Maibe let out a sharp cry of pain when the guard belted her across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. The boy squealed in surprise when he was pulled away from his mother, and Yami would never forget the looks of awe on the guards' faces when they pulled back the hood on the boy's head, to reveal a mane of pure white hair, and skin so pale it seemed translucent, the small purplish blue veins and nerves visible near the temples of his head and throat.

"My Ra!" The guard exclaimed in horror and fascination when the boy cracked open his eyes, shielding them from the bright light of the Sun, revealing the glistening crimson pools. "What kind of an abnormality is this?!"

"Don't touch him!" 

The guard let out a grunt of pain, dropping the boy to the sand when Maibe leapt onto him, scratching and kicking wildly.

Yami watched with a strange mix of feelings, mainly pity when he saw the boy, obviously Bakura as a child, pull the hood back over his head, protecting himself from the blazing heat.

The guard finally managed to grab Maibe and throw her to the ground, panting heavily as he laid his hand against his bleeding cheek, which now sported three long scratches she had bestowed with her nails.

"Get to work, the rest of you!" He barked, before he and his fellow guard turned their eyes back on the shuddering figure of Maibe on the sand, clutching her injured leg as Bakura sat near her side, touching her face with his pale hand, crying at seeing his mother in pain.

"You stupid woman. We will show you to respect the rule of Pharaoh," snarled one of the guards, rearing his leg back to kick the woman, forcing Yami to look away when the shrill cry of pain emanated from Bakura's mother, the blow nearly forcing her breathless.

"Nuru, grab the child," instructed the guard that had kicked Maibe, seemingly the leader of the group.

"What are we going to do with her Omari?" Questioned Nuru with disgust, wrenching Bakura away from his mother, holding him by the scruff of his cloak, not wanting to touch the pale skin, as if deeming it poisonous.

"She's crossed the line, Nuru, I'm going to make her regret ever hurting me," Omari said, cracking his knuckles, as he let the whip fall to the ground beside him.

Yami winced and turned away as the beating began, well aware of the penalty in his time for such a severe offence to the guards. It seemed pointless to try and ignore the painful screams of Bakura's mother, and especially having to listen to the hysterical cries of Bakura himself, who continued to struggle within Nuru's grip, who watched Omari with a grim look on his face.

_"You don't find it amusing, pharaoh?"_

Yami gasped out loud and turned, looking around for the echoing, un-earthly voice that seemed to pulsate from all around him. It took him a moment to recognize the voice as Bakura's, and he was confused by the hint of sadistic laughter in his voice.

_"Go on and watch, the best part is yet to come. Why are you ashamed of your own rules, pharaoh? Go on, look!"_

Yami kept his mouth shut, and finally turned when the noise finally ceased, though the sounds of Bakura's wretched cries were still audible. Yami felt sick when he saw the blood and bruises that now decorated Maibe, the desert completely empty except for himself, Bakura, his mother, Nuru, and Omari.

Omari spat on the ground in disgust, wiping her blood from his hands on his uniform. 

Maibe looked as if she were half an inch from death, her eyes closed in agony as she struggled to breathe, a rattle audible in her chest. What Omari did next made Yami turn away and put his hands over his ears, gritting his teeth in realization.

_"What's the matter Pharaoh? You don't want to see what they did next to my poor little mother?"_

"Shut, up." Yami said, trying to block out the sound of Yami Bakura's voice, unintentionally allowing the next words of Omari to reach his ears.

"Now watch, as we take her pride…"

"Ummun!"

Yami squeezed his eyes shut and held his hands over his ears tightly, cursing under his breath. This is why Bakura had gone completely crazy in the washroom only a mere hour before…

Oh Ra, how could this have happened…?

The sounds of her agonized screams of shame and pain drilled a continuous echo in Yami's mind, her screams accompanied by Bakura's crying. 

"Stop this Bakura, I don't want to hear or see this anymore," Yami muttered under his breath, trying not to give away the shakiness in his usually strong voice. He clenched his teeth when Bakura chuckled, the unreal vibrations of his voice sending shivers down Yami's spine.

_"It's all over, Pharaoh…"_

Yami dared to allow himself a look, and cursed softly under his breath as soon as he spotted the bloody mess Bakura's mother had been reduced to, her son lying by her side, wiping the blood away from her paling face with his white cloak, the two figures completely alone in the desert now.

"Ummun, maaz yumlao na ielyke…?" The child Bakura whispered, whimpering as his mother pushed him away from her, not wanting him to see what she had been reduced to.

_Mother…what have they done to you…?_

Oh Ra…Yami thought in realization, his chest heaving in horror as he walked closer towards the two figures, the memories of today passing through his mind's eye. The tomb robber…no wonder he…no wonder he did what he did…his mother was _raped, just like that girl in the washroom today…Ra, what have I done…?_

_No! Yami's conscience hissed, as he stared, horror-struck at Bakura's dying mother, as she desperately tried to prevent her son from seeing what the guards had done to her._

_I can't be blamed for this…it wasn't my fault! _

Yami knew he wasn't to blame for what had happened to Bakura and his mother, for he had just been a child at this time. But his _father…_

Yami tried to picture his father as Pharaoh, but couldn't, the memories of his image long forgotten, and he could not speculate further, when the young Bakura pulled the cloak from over his head, revealing the tears that streamed down his face.

Yami watched with wide eyes as the child Bakura removed the cloak; now wearing only a tattered linen shirt that reached passed his knees. The contrast of his extremely pale skin and white hair against his mother's normal tanned skin and black hair was beyond words, as he laid his cloak over his mother, the woman's eyes tearing up immediately.

"Do not…remove the cloak, my child. You will be burned and blinded…" Maibe whispered, reaching to remove the cloak, but Bakura stopped her, putting a hand against her, making her flinch, and pull away from him.

Yami watched, having a little trouble absorbing the Egyptian they were speaking…but he knew enough to make out what they were saying, and Bakura's next, and shockingly innocent words, made him wince.

"Why won't you let me touch you…?" Bakura whispered, looking genuinely bewildered, his confused, tear filled eyes widening at the sight of his mother's blood soaking through the linen cloak he had lain over her.

"Listen to me!" Maibe suddenly gasped, going into a coughing fit, turning her head towards the send as she coughed blood upon the sand, making Bakura whimper at the sight.

"Listen to me," she repeated, her own eyes tearing up immediately as she raised her dark brown eyes to her abnormal son. Yami stared, aghast, sinking to his knees against the sand, the miraculously real feelings of hurt and pain searing the air around him, choking the confidence and bravery out of him.

Yami shuddered, his hand coming up to grasp the area beneath his collar bone, slightly to the left, as if to grab for his wildly beating heart, unknown feelings of pain and hurt and confusion sweeping through his mind.

"Tomb Robber…!" He choked out, his voice coming out as a strangled whisper as he raised his rapidly tearing eyes toward the dark, purplish red sky. "W-what are you…doing to me?"

_"How does it feel?"_

Bakura's voice actually sounded human this time, as if he were standing right there, his tone solemn, quiet.

Blinking the tears out of his eyes, Yami looked up and blinked at the motionless figure of Yami Bakura standing before him, the torn spirit's sad smile on his own image, the child version of himself crying bitterly as his mother held on to her fading soul.

"She's sinking fast, little me, better make it quick," Yami Bakura whispered to the child-like version of himself, before he turned his gaze back to Yami, smiling faintly, his cloudy, crimson eyes holding a grim look.

Yami stared at Bakura, bewildered at his choice of words, but the meaning of the words sank in immediately when Bakura's mother somehow managed to reach into a pocket sown into her clothing.

Yami stared, shocked, when she retrieved a leather pouch, and he watched with increasing alarm as she drew out a gold dagger, thrusting it into her son's hands, the child staring at the priceless object in his hands with confusion.

"Put me out of my misery…" she whispered, smiling slightly, staring disoriented, at the crimson skies. "It hurts too much…do your mother a favor, child."

"N-no!" The young Bakura cried, dropping the knife as he threw himself over his mother, sobbing relentlessly. "No, mother! Don't leave me! Please…you can't!"

"I have to," she murmured to him, raising her shaking hand to stroke his white mane, blinking back her tears. "Listen…listen well," she said hoarsely, the rattle in her chest more audible now than ever.

Bakura pulled back from his mother, an alarmed look on his face at the sound that was emanating from within her chest.

"Stay strong…be in charge of your own fate. Do not let anyone decide it for you. _You are in charge, not me, not the guards, not even the Pharaoh. I have succumbed to his rules…he has beaten me, but you will not be beaten. You will live…" she whispered, before laying her head back against the ground, realizing that she'd just have to die painfully, her son not having the courage to do her last bidding._

"Please…son, do your mother a favor. Use it." She murmured, her eyes beckoning to the forgotten dagger that lay half buried in the sand now.

"I-I can't…!" Bakura cried, looking horrified at what his mother was asking of him. 

_"I was such a little wimp, just like my Aibou…" _

Yami glanced at Yami Bakura, who had lowered himself to the sand, sitting cross legged near the staggering Yami, a thoughtful look on his face, as he stared whimsically at himself.

_"Just like my Aibou…"_

"You won't do it, will you?" Yami whispered, his eyes on the younger version of Bakura, who just stared between his mother and the dagger despairingly. 

Bakura chose to ignore him, and stared, an expressionless look on his face, as the end of his mother approached.

"You won't do it, will you?" Maibe whispered to her son, smiling in pain, touching her devastated son's face. "It's okay…it's okay, it looks like it doesn't matter now. I'm leaving you, remember my words…"

"But why!?" Bakura practically screamed now, furious with his mother for saying such horrible and untrue things to him. "Why!?"

"Because…" she said, as if giggling slightly, completely disoriented as she let go of her son, letting her hands drop to her sides, the light in her pupils fading rapidly. 

_"I'm stained…"_

Yami stared at Yami Bakura, who whispered the last exact words his mother spoke, his face expressionless, as if he had replayed this scene in his head so many times it had lost all meaning.

The rest came naturally. Yami bowed his head, biting back an angry cry, as the desert suddenly became silent, except for Bakura's whimpering and sniffling, as he whispered to his mother, his tone becoming more and more hysterical with each passing moment.

"Ummun…?" he whispered, his eyes unnaturally wide as he prodded his motionless mother. "Ummun?"

"Ummun! Ummun! _Ummun!"_

Yami turned away, avoiding the emotionless look on the other Yami's face that sat beside him, the young Bakura's agonizing cries echoing throughout the barren desert, as night fell around them immediately, the constellation of Orion, at the time known as Osiris, appearing in the sky, the stars twinkling brightly.

"Ummun…maaz yumlao na ielyke…?" Whispered Bakura, unable to cry anymore, as he laid his throbbing head against his mother's cold body, hugging her frigid body as the desert's temperature dropped, making Bakura's face appear nearly translucent.

_Mother…what have they done to you…?_

Yami stole a glance at Yami Bakura, who had remained completely silent for the last…who knew how long…and he couldn't help but notice how tightly his jaw was clenched, his normally harsh eyes staring blankly at himself.

Yami opened his mouth, unable to take the silence any longer, when Bakura suddenly silenced him, without moving his unwavering gaze from his mother's peaceful expression, a gentle smile playing upon his lips.

"What happens next…?" He murmured, voicing Yami's next question.

"…I am adopted by a group of tomb robbers. I grow up with them, learning the tricks of the trade, but unlike them, I had bigger goals in life…like for one, breaking into your father's tomb, and setting his wrapped up carcass on fire…"

Yami Bakura finally tore his gaze away from his mother and smiled faintly at Yami, who looked infuriated at the comment. 

"I wanted to do something that everyone would remember, even if I got killed in the process. Don't think I didn't know the penalty of tomb robbery…I was quite educated, thanks to my mother's sacrifices. I wasn't illiterate. I could read the language. I wanted to do something that would avenge my mother…

"I knew of the Shadow Games played within the palace. The magic you and your sorcerers possessed. And until your father's death, it was common all throughout Upper and Lower Egypt, until brave little Pharaoh Yami stepped in and imprisoned all the monsters within the stones, and then all the magic within the Millennium items. They were buried with your father…and I knew my destiny.

"I had heard whoever would possess the Millennium items would know infinite power, a power which I craved. And so," Yami Bakura said, grinning slightly at Yami.

"I decided to further humiliate your father and you by not only tearing his tomb apart, but by gaining possession of the items. Oh, it wasn't easy, what with the planning involved, and the embalming and constant security. But I was legend, I was the best. I was secret. I hid in the shadows, and never came out during the day, therefore barring any proof of my existence. The only people who knew I existed were my tomb robbing family, but even they grew distant, as I grew more and more isolated, and how do you say it, _crazier each day._

"They were afraid, and I relished the feeling of power and terror. I trained myself, I hurt myself, to get ready for my destiny. It came, finally, when the Festival of the Dead, the Sunset Ceremony approached. Even the peasants were celebrating, and I found it very ironic, as I chose that day to accomplish what many had died trying to accomplish. It was easier than I thought, your lousy rule must have made the guards lousy as well, for they were drunk out of their minds when I made it to the entrance of the pyramid.

"I made it in without a problem, but it was locating the tomb that was the problem. So many dead ends and false entrances, I felt like a mouse in a maze. But it was fascinating, exciting. It took me hours, but I managed to locate a crevice between two walls. I remember…touching the stone, and sensing great power from behind it. I realize that they had sealed the tomb, but that wasn't a problem. Patience, that was all required. It took me another two hours to make a hole large enough for me to scrape through.

I couldn't see an inch in front of my face, and using the torch like a good boy, the one I was planning to use to set your father's ugly carcass on fire with, mind you, I threw it in before I followed through. I must admit, when I made it in, I was dumbstruck. Everywhere, the glint of gold, and the smell of incense and perfume. It was then I saw it, the stone tablet containing the Millennium items. And amongst all, I stared at the Ring. _My ring."_

Yami Bakura fingered the powerful Millennium Ring that hung around his neck, a faraway look in his eyes, as he continued.

"I had it in my hands before I knew it, and I sensed the immense power within it. I don't know why…this one, just appealed to me the most. I knew not of its exact powers, but I knew it was meant for me…and this is what confuses you Pharaoh, this is what nobody knows…" Yami Bakura whispered teasingly, in a sing-song voice as he smirked at the sand, his fingers grasping the golden ring around his neck.

"Nobody knows what happened to me after that…I disappeared off the face of the Earth, you could say. How _ever did I manage to get my soul trapped within the Ring…? You want to know how I did it, Pharaoh? What, are you surprised? It was not accidental, I did it myself. I did it with a little help…"_

Yami blinked at Yami Bakura, who just continued to smirk faintly, staring at the ground.

"_The Papyrus of Ani…" he whispered, laughing maniacally at the look of astonishment that suddenly dawned upon Yami's face._

_"You!?" Yami barely managed to whisper, aghast. "You…used the Book of the Dead to lock your spirit within the Ring?"_

"And let me tell you!" Bakura said, still laughing maniacally, tears of mirth beginning to form in his eyes. "It wasn't easy! The Papyrus of Ani is more complex and complete, depending on the stature of the dead person it's buried with…and your father, he was quite important, was he not? So important that the _entire Ani was written on papyrus, bathing his body, to help him in the afterlife. I had no knowledge of this, until I decided to get done with my work. Opening his sarcophagus was more difficult than I imagined. It took all my power and weight to push the damn thing off. And there it was, the Papyrus of Ani. _

"I was an inquisitive young robber, and I took my time to study the things I did not recognize, and I did not realize until I read it, that this was my destiny. It contained the most complex spells and enchantments I had ever seen. Mother had been extremely foreseeing for having taught me to read and write. It was fascinating…I realized how selfish Pharaohs were too, not considering what would happen to the lower class of Egypt after their deaths. It was at that moment I realized what I had to do…after reading it through, I knew my destiny."

Yami blinked when Bakura suddenly reached up and unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt, pulling back the fabric to reveal two long, harsh scars lining the area between his ribs, the scars standing out against his pale skin.

"Ra…you're sick…" Yami whispered, his eyes wide as Bakura started to laugh once again, falling back against the sand, tucking his arms beneath his head.

"There's a reason they call it the _Book of the Dead…you have to be __dead, for it to work! I did not have the courage to put my mother out of her misery when she asked me to during her death, but I now had the courage to put aside my fears…but I did not want to join Osiris in the next life, I did not want to __die spiritually…so I discovered a way of preserving myself, within this Ring…"_

Yami was caught off guard when the desert scene evaporated around him and he suddenly found himself within a tomb, his father's final resting place.

Looking up, he cursed slightly, dazed from what he was seeing, as he slumped against the fallen lid of the sarcophagus, as his eyes settled on the adolescent Bakura, who held the delicate Papyrus in his hands, the Millennium Ring already hanging around his neck.

The look on his face was the strangest Yami had ever seen. His expression looked as if it were made up of hope, regret, awe, and fear, but mostly, determination. Yami watched as Bakura began to read out loud to himself, lowering the Papyrus of Ani on the floor as he read from it, his right hand reaching within the pocket of his cloak.

_"Hail ye children of the god Shu. The Tuat hath gained the mastery over his diadem. Among the Hamemet Spirits may I arise, even as did arise Osiris…" Bakura murmured to himself, as he drew out a leather pouch from his cloak._

Yami didn't have to think twice to realize what it was. The very knife Bakura's mother had wanted him to use on her glittered within the fire light, as Bakura twirled the blade in his hands, a grim look on his face as he continued to read from the Ani, his voice refusing to waver as he raised the sharp blade above his head.

"_Hail, thou who art exalted!  Hail, thou who art adored! Hail, Mighty One of Souls, thou divine Soul who inspires great dread, who dost set the fear of thyself in the gods, who are enthroned upon thy mighty seat. Make thou a path for the Spirit-soul and the Ba of the Osiris Ani. I am equipped with words of power. I am a Spirit-soul equipped with words of power. I have made my way to the place where are Ra and Hathor…" _

**If this Chapter be known by the deceased he shall be able to transform himself into a Spirit-soul who shall be equipped with his soul and his shadow in Khert-Neter, and he shall not be shut up inside any door in Amentet, when he is coming forth upon the Earth, or when he is going back into Khert-Neter.**

Yami didn't even have time to blink when Bakura suddenly raised the knife and abruptly thrust it into his midsection, a hoarse scream of agony escaping his lips as he fell to his knees, one hand holding him up off the floor while the other grasped at the dagger in his stomach, which lay buried to the hilt, as blood began to seep from the wound, dripping and forming a pool on the cold, hard ground.

Yami instinctively reached forward as if to help when he realized what Bakura had done, but he stopped, also realizing that this was the past. This was _Yami Bakura. Yami watched, horrified and yet fascinated, as Bakura, rasping for breath and trembling violently, grabbed the knife with both hands, before he pulled it out, gasping in agony, as a waterfall of crimson erupted from the wound, narrowly missing the Papyrus of Ani._

_"O t-thou who art motionless, O thou who art motionless… O thou whose m-members are motionless, like unto those of Osiris…" He choked out, his strangled whisper barely audible as he raised the knife again, unable to prevent the shaking of his hand this time._

_"Thy members shall not be motionless, they shall not rot, they shall not crumble away, and they shall not fall into decay. My members shall be made permanent for me as if I were Osiris…" and as suddenly as before, the knife disappeared within his midsection against, this time his pain being expressed in a soft sob of harsh reality. He was going to die…though he didn't know it was going to hurt so much…_

**And if this Chapter be known by the deceased he shall never see corruption in Khert-Neter. **

Whatever color left in his face disappeared, and Yami watched, as the infamous tomb robber whispered his last words, streams of blood managing to rise in his throat and drip down his chin.

_"I…I __shall n-not die a second time…" He whimpered, shivering as he lowered his gaze to all the blood that his wound his expelled, an unexpected smile gracing his pale face._

_"…in Khert-Neter…"_

It was as if he froze for a moment, and Yami stared, wide-eyed at the frozen expression of bliss on Bakura's face, when he suddenly fell forward and collapsed, becoming completely motionless.

The Millennium Ring suddenly glowed, so brightly it lit up the room, forcing Yami to shield his eyes from the blinding blaze. When the light finally subsided, making Yami's vision distorted with spots of color, he swallowed, stunned, as he crept over to where Bakura's body once lay, where there was nothing now except for a pool of blood…

The Millennium Ring speckled with crimson, as it glowed dimly within the dark room, Yami's surroundings beginning to fade around him as he was pulled back into the real world, but not before he bowed his head to the lone, bloodied Millennium.

_"I never knew…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"_

_**********_

Note: Well, that explains a lot, doesn't it? This is sorta my explanation for how Bakura became trapped within the Ring, even if it is wrong. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed! Now please be kind and leave a review! And if any of you were wondering, Maibe, the name of Baku's mother, means _grave, in Egyptian, ain't that nifty!? Next chapter coming SOON!_

****


	6. The Reaper's Lullaby

Spider Eyes…ch.6

By: firefly

Note: Hiya! Sorry about the lack of updates, I have four exams next week! Anyway, I'm back with the sixth and very weird/depressing chapter to Spider Eyes, and it's going to come to an end pretty soon, I have four other fics to finish and three new ones to start. But I promise you, these next few chapters will be the best I can muster! But I'm warning you now, though many of you will be disappointed to hear this…this story isn't going to end all HAPPY! HAPPY! JOY! JOY! I'm on a tragedy streak right now, but don't worry, I won't make Ryou or Bakura suffer! It'll just be…sad…So enjoy if you like angst, and please leave a review at the end. Thanx, have a nice day.

(Oh, and to SpiritGuardian. No, there is no yaoi in this fic. It freaks me out! ^_^;; Sorry yaoi fans!)

**********

__

_We come to this place  
Falling through time   
Living a hollow… life  
Always we're taking  
Waiting for signs  
Hollow…lives...   
  
Fearing to fall and still the ground below me calls…  
Falling… down this time  
Ripping apart all these things I have tried to stop…**Hollow Life**__  
Falling …all this timeKoRn__  
  
We fall in space,   
We can't look down  
Death may come   
Peace I have found  
What to say?   
Am I alive?  
Am I asleep?   
Or have I died…?  
  
Is there ever any wonder…why we look to the sky?  
Search in vane?  
Asking why…?  
All alone?  
Where is God?  
Looking down?  
We don't know…_

_  
We fall in space…  
We can't look down…  
Death may come…  
Peace I have found…_

__

_**********_

__

****

**The Reaper's Lullaby**

****

"Did you see…? See how she watched me? With dead eyes…brown eyes…did you hear what she asked me? She said…she said, 'Why didn't you do anything? Why did you wait?' I talked back, but you wouldn't let her hear me…you took me away to this place. I needed to tell her…it wasn't my fault…_it wasn't my fault…" a sullen voice murmured, the dark and probing words drifting towards Yami, who stood there, fixed, and silent._

A soft yet nearly hysterical laugh suddenly parted the few moments of silence, and Yami flinched, faintly wondering how long he had been standing there, staring at a disturbingly hushed Yami Bakura, who lay on his side in the back of the hallway, his tear-streaked face pressed against the soft carpet. Yami had nothing to say, though a million words itched at his throat, struggling for release.

But he couldn't say _anything._

He couldn't…not after what he had just seen. Not after he witnessed insanity in the making. Pity had overthrown his hatred for Yami Bakura, when he had seen the tragedy the tomb robber had suffered when he had once been alive. Seeing his mother being ravaged and beaten to a bloody pulp, then dying with son in arms…Yami wondered how he could ever have brought himself to _loathe the miserable, wretched creature that lay before him._

As soon as he was released from Yami Bakura's past, Yami had nearly collapsed. He emerged back into the real world, shaking as the brutal memories twisted their way into his mind. He fell, leaning against the wall, gasping in an effort to drive them from his mind, as Bakura began to laugh hysterically in the background, collapsing in a fit of maniacal giggles. Yami had screwed his eyes shut, the pressure forcing tears from his eyes. He had barely managed to choke back a cry, breathing vehemently, his shaking hands finding the banister.

_Tomb Robber! He wanted to scream. __What have you done to me…? And then he had a nearly irresistible urge to wrap his hands around the miserable wretch's throat, and slowly squeeze the life and hysterical laughter out of him. Instead, he just slumped against the banister, something akin to a soft moan of realization leaving Yami's lips._

The feeling he experienced was terrible. Terrible in the sense that he couldn't believe something like this was affecting his Aibou and Ryou's lives…something he just could _not help. _

And now he just stood there, wondering what was going to happen. The Pharaoh, for once in his life, was completely dumbfounded, dazed, and just…depressed.

Yami Bakura did not acknowledge the spirit of the Puzzle. He just laid there, his head resting against his arm, as his blood-caked fingers combed through the strands of the carpet, twitching violently every now and then. And each time they did, he smiled.

"They never had a floor like this in my old home…just rock, not too nice on your backside. I suppose I could have made something akin to this, but I'd have to skin about thirty sheep…maybe more," Bakura whispered faintly, his foggy, crimson eyes drifting as puffs of dust sprang up from the carpet each time he brushed his hand over it. The tiny wisps of matter floated through the afternoon light that enveloped the home, the sun's hazy rays avoiding Yami Bakura, who seemed to dwell in his own darkness.

Bakura blinked when Yami's voice finally answered back, his tone hushed, as if it were smothered with something.

"Where is Ryou…?" Yami's voice asked quietly, sounding blank, and not rushed.

****

"Ryou…" Yami Bakura repeated slowly, his eyelids drifting halfway over his eyes as he admired the spiraling spews of dust he sent flying through the air. "Ryou…"

"Yes," Yami said. "Where is he?"

"He's crying…he's hitting me." Yami Bakura answered, monotone. "At my soul room, he wants to come out. But I won't let him…he'll be hurt, and they'll blame me. _Again."_

"No one blames you," Yami murmured back, the two spirits occupied with different objects as they spoke, both on different sides of the hallway. The light was fading quickly, and all Yami could see of Bakura was a faint outline of his body, and his right hand, which slowly passed through the soft carpet, touched by the hazy light.

"Then why did _she?" Bakura suddenly whimpered, drawing his hand into shadow and out of Yami's sight as he hugged his bloodied hands close to himself._

"Who…?"

"Brown eyes, dead eyes…"

"From school?"

"No more school for her," he said suddenly. His words followed by a soft snicker.

"She doesn't blame you. Nobody blames you," Yami just repeated himself, finding himself sitting on the carpet now, his back to the wall now.

"Stop the lying, it hurts me."

"I'm not lying."

There was a sudden _thump, and it startled Yami out of his stupor, giving him the jive to glance at the tomb robber. Bakura had drawn his hand away from himself, and let it fall like dead meat against the carpet. He wanted to see the dust again._

Yami watched the pale, bloodied hand rise slowly in the air, and then fall, totally limp, back to the carpet again. Each time he saw this, his head became clearer. He could feel himself coming out of the trance-like stupor he had been in, and he realized how long he had just been there, watching, and sympathizing for the broken tomb robber.

Rising to his feet again, Yami took a cautious step forward, aware of the soft pat that his step made. He knew Bakura had heard it, and he waited for some kind of response. But nothing happened, and Yami continued this way, taking slow steps, till he stood before the sprawled Bakura, who hadn't stopped his game with the dust.

There was an unnerving silence, and no words were exchanged between the two spirits, until Bakura broke the tense silence.

"He senses you…he knows you're there. Now he's telling me you'll help, he'll help, if I just let him out. But I won't!" He whispered forcefully, as Yami stared down at his faint outline in shadow, his hand finally lying still.

"You must, Bakura. You'll be blamed if you _don't," Yami reasoned, as if talking with a five-year-old who didn't know what was best for him._

Bakura paused, and Yami could hear the shakiness in his breathing. 

"I don't want to be blamed, not again," Bakura whimpered pitifully, his cries sounding muffled, as if he had buried his face in his arms. Yami felt a twinge of hope, and he took a step closer.

"You won't be blamed, not if you let Ryou out. He wants to leave, are you going to make your Aibou suffer? Do you want him to suffer?" Yami questioned, his voice surprisingly gentle, as he gazed at the recoiling Bakura in pity.

"No, no…he's suffered. I hurt him. I used to, I wanted to kill him. He was too gentle and caring, something I could never be...I wanted to beat it out of him, make him hate me…and he does, he hates me. Everyone hates me. _I hate me." Bakura whispered weakly._

"He doesn't hate you. He befriended you, he helped you. Is this how you're going to repay him for his kindness? By imprisoning him within his own body?" Yami murmured, kneeling next to the shaking figure.

"Repay him…" Yami Bakura's voice sounded strangely calm now. "I haven't repaid him…you're right. He's right. I won't do this to him…Not his fault, not his fault…not his fault…" he choked out, struggling with himself.

Yami's eyes widened when Bakura suddenly brought his hands to his sides and lifted himself to his feet. Yami stepped back and watched apprehensively as Bakura stood up, holding his Millennium Ring in his hands, a strange look on his face.

"I haven't repaid him, have I? I will…I must…I won't let them blame him. Not him, not my hikari." He snapped angrily, before the Ring suddenly glowed, and Yami Bakura suddenly passed out of Ryou's body, and stumbled out.

Yami stepped back in shock when Bakura fell from his Aibou's body. Ryou was back in control, and Yami ran forward in alarm when Ryou fell to his knees, a nearly lifeless look in his eyes. Grabbing the boy by his shoulders, Yami leaned him against the wall and waved in his face, trying to get some kind of response.

Ryou's face had developed a pale pallor and for a moment Yami feared that he had completely exhausted himself trying to escape from his Yami's hold. Ryou blinked, a faded and hazy image of Yami in front of him. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, trying to clear his head.

When he finally opened his eyes, he stared into Yami's concerned face. Confusion was apparent on Ryou's face, and Yami knew he would have a hell of a time trying to explain things to him.

"W-What's going on?" Ryou asked, his voice trembling slightly as he looked around at his surroundings, his brown eyes wide with fear.

"It's all right, Ryou. Just relax." Yami said calmly, putting a reassuring hand on Ryou's shoulder. The white-haired boy glanced at him, and judging by the sudden look of dawning on his pale face, Yami knew that his memory had just kicked in.

"Oh God. That girl, in the washroom…she was, no…my Yami, he ran, where is he!?" Ryou suddenly demanded, a panicked look enveloping his features as he struggled to sort his jumbled thoughts.

"Calm down. You're okay, your Yami's okay. We are at your house." Yami said slowly, arching a brow when Ryou's face suddenly went a sickly green colour. 

"My Yami…" he whispered, his eyes wide with horror. "No!"

"Bakura is fine!" The Pharaoh said reassuringly. "Don't worry, you're both okay."

Ryou just glanced at Yami, looking even more panicky when he suddenly raised a trembling finger and pointed behind him. Yami blinked and turned his head, only to gasp in shock when he saw a completely empty hallway before him.

Yami Bakura was gone.

"We have to stop him!" Ryou suddenly cried, rising shakily to his feet, grasping the banister for support. 

"Why? What did you see?" Yami demanded, forcing Ryou to look at him.

"Repay me…he's going to repay me…" Ryou choked out, looking as if he were going to collapse from fear. Yami blinked, and for a moment, he thought Ryou was delusional, until the shaken teen took a deep breath and looked the Pharaoh in the eye, his lower lip trembling.

"We have to stop him, Yami," Ryou finally managed to murmur. "It's Saber."

"Who?" Yami said, confused, but Ryou paid no heed, his gaze on the carpet.

"Saber. He's going to kill him."

**********

"_Run, run, escape from play…it's night, it's dark, the end of day. Rest, lie, close your eyes…I'll hide you from the darkening skies. Hush, hush, the Lotuses sleep…embrace me now, I'm yours to keep. Rest, lie, close your eyes…entrust in me and end your sighs.Hush, hush, I'll kiss your face…now down to dreams you will race. Mother's here, she'll be nearby…Rest, lie, close your eyes…"_

"Rest, lie, close your eyes…" Bakura sang to himself, a faint smile gracing his pale face as he slowly made his way towards Domino High School. The memory of his mother's lullaby was burned into his mind, clear and beautiful, as if she had just sang it to him yesterday. He found himself repeating it, though no sound escaped from his moving lips. 

He wouldn't ruin it with his harsh voice. His mother's melodious voice was the only one that could sing it the right way.

He ignored the strange looks he was getting. People rushed past him on the sidewalk, keeping their eyes downcast as he slowly, in a limp sort of way, walked towards his Aibou's school, a trace of a smile on his face.

He could hear them whispering about him, but he didn't care. He wanted to make it up to his Aibou. The Pharaoh had finally suggested something useful. He was going to have to thank him one day.

The school day was over, and the entire place was swarming with police cars and an ambulance. Reporters were running about, chasing after the horrified students. Yami Bakura stood in the shadows of a tree and watched all of this with a blank look on his face.

If anyone had seen him, the cops would be alerted, and then he'd get distracted from his duty just to kill all of them. Sighing, a bemused look on his face, Bakura walked through the shadows, his hands clammy and itchy from the dried blood, his school uniform ruffled and blood-stained, his hair messier than usual, his face pale and red on one side, from when he had been lying on the carpet. 

He twitched slightly when he caught the sharp smell of cigarette smoke drifting through the air, and he followed the foul scent to its source. It was coming from an alley behind the school, where he had previously tossed Ryou's bully into the dumpster. 

Now he stood at the corner of the alley, a turn away from finding what he was looking for. His right eye twitched slightly when a sudden image of Audrey's ravaged body flashed before his eyes.

Her brown eyes…dead eyes…just like his mother's.

Fury, like none the tomb robber had ever felt before, not even against Yami, began to poison his system with hateful venom. He clenched his fists, and instead of screaming and raging like he usually did when he got angry, he started to laugh.

It started out softly, a few hysterical giggles, but that eventually led to snickering, then chuckling, then just insane laughter. He slapped his bloody hand over his mouth, and squeezed his eyes shut, as tears of pain, mirth, and emotional agony began to stream down his face.

The images wouldn't leave. They refused to until he had done his job. 

He kept picturing his mother's bruised and bleeding body, and then Audrey's, his mother's tearful brown eyes, Audrey's dead brown eyes, his reaction to his mother's death, his reaction to Audrey's death.

Beaten…

Raped…

And murdered…

Bakura opened his eyes slowly, when he heard the sound of someone coughing up phlegm, and then spitting it. He lowered his hand from his mouth, his laughter dying in his throat.

_I won't be blamed…he thought solemnly. __And neither will my Aibou._

Clenching his fists, he finally turned and walked into the alley.

**********

"Anything…?" Yugi panted as he caught up with Joey and Tea, who were prepared to ask him the same thing. Joey shook his head and glanced around at his surroundings. Police were everywhere, and he was too aware of the yellow tape surrounding the entrances to the school.

"This is crazy. I mean, really Yug, do you think Bakura's stupid enough to kill someone here? There's cops everywhere!" Joey whispered, making sure to keep his voice low. Tea nodded fearfully, her eyes glancing around warily.

"Not stupid, Joey…he's lost his mind. He doesn't care what happens now, not even if it means losing his Hikari because of it. And that's what he doesn't understand. He thinks that murdering Saber is for Ryou's own good." Yugi explained quietly to Joey, who was starting to look disturbed by what he was hearing.

"Uh, Yug, what exactly happened to set Bakura off like that?" Joey questioned before they split up, desperate to know what was going on.

Yugi only shrugged helplessly. "I'm not sure. He freaked out when he saw what happened to that girl. He went absolutely crazy, crazier than usual, I mean. Then he just ran away. Yami and I went after him, and I'm not sure what happened after that. Yami took over, and he talked him out of staying in Ryou's body, and he ran."

"Whoa, then what?" Joey said, alarmed.

"I don't know," Yugi said sighing. "We better split up, though. Joey, go with Tea, I'll find Tristan."

"What about-?" Joey started, before Yugi cut him off.

"Yami's with Ryou. Go, Joey, we don't have much time!" Yugi shouted over his shoulder as he took off, leaving a bewildered Joey and Tea to continue the search.

**********

Saber lit his fifth cigarette, pacing frantically in the alleyway, his hands shaking uncontrollably. The police were everywhere. He hadn't meant for it to go this far. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen…or did he?

All he could remember was cornering her in the washroom after locking the door, seeing the panicked look in her eyes as he advanced. He had only wanted to toss her around a bit, but as she tried to shriek and fight back, he felt an animalistic urge take over and he couldn't control himself. He had raped a teenage girl, and had hit her hard across the temple. She fell limp and did not move after that.

Then he realized what he had done, and had panicked. Grabbing her unmoving body, he dumped her in one of the stalls and had bolted, knocking over a bottle of detergent in his panic. He had been in the alley since.

"Stupid chick, didn't know what was best for her," he muttered to himself, trying to get rid of the nagging feeling of nausea that threatened to swarm his whole being. He threw his half-smoked cigarette away and reached into his pocket for another one. His hands were shaking so much that when he finally got a hold of the pack and lighter, he let out an enraged cry and violently through them away from him.

Panting heavily, he lowered himself against the brick wall of the alley, and put his head in his hands, his mind a mess of emotions. He was snapped from his thoughts, when suddenly, he felt something land at his feet.

Removing his hands from his face, his eyes widened with shock when he saw his pack of smokes lying at his feet.

"What the hell…?" He thought aloud. Reaching forward, he picked up the pack of cigarettes and pulled one out, staring at it critically, before he shoved it between his lips and muttered curses on how he was losing his mind. His hands searched his pockets for his lighter, and he stopped when he remembered that he had thrown it somewhere.

The sudden sound of something clicking and igniting sounded throughout the dark alley and he raised his eyes, glaring into the darkness. 

"All right, whose there?!" He shouted angrily, getting to his feet.

He was nearly standing when suddenly he felt a cold hand shove him back down. Saber swore and tried to get up, until he felt that cold hand clamp onto his right shoulder, rooting him to the spot.

_Click._

Saber struggled, swearing angrily, as he caught sight of the lighter's flame.

"Let go of me!" He yelled. "Or I'll-!"

"_Or what…?" A harsh voice hissed suddenly, the cold hand digging its nails into Saber's shoulder painfully. The bully's voice died in his throat, when the owner of the cold hand kneeled before him, waving the lit lighter in front of his face, revealing crimson coloured eyes, and a cold, insane smirk._

"You'll kill me…?" Bakura murmured, smirking at the look of shock on the bully's face.

"Y-you!" Saber stammered, looking around wildly. "W-what are you doing here!?"

"Nothing." Bakura whispered, a sadistic edge in his voice which made Saber's blood run cold. "I'm just cleaning up the mess you made. And no, I'm not talking about this little fire contraption. You made a big mess…a very big mess."

"What are you talkin' about?" Saber snapped, unable to disguise the fear in his voice.

"What _am I talking about…? Yes, good question!" Bakura smiled, his eyeteeth glinting in the small light of the lighter. Saber let out a strangled cry when Bakura grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and heaved him to his feet, dragging him down the alley._

Saber struggled and raised his fist in the air, aiming to knock the spirit's head off. Bakura, however, caught his fist, twisted his arm, and drove his elbow through the twisted arm, closing his eyes in a serene expression as the sounds of bones splintering and Saber's screams filled the alley.

Bakura released the bully, and watched with an amused expression on his face as Saber fell to his knees in agony, his face completely white from the blazing pain that seared through his broken arm.

He would have passed out, if Bakura hadn't grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him through the alley, the bully's pants ripping and tearing on broken glass and other garbage.

Saber's head swam, and he felt as if someone was cooking his arm over an open fire. His eyes became unfocused as the pain plagued his mind, but Bakura snapped him back to attention when he pulled him to his feet, and suddenly squashed his face against a window, his cheek stinging at the feeling of cold glass.

Saber cracked open one eye and found himself staring into a hallway. A white hallway, with many doors. He groaned in pain when Bakura jabbed at his broken arm, holding Saber's head against the window.

"_That's what I'm talking about," Bakura answered calmly._

Saber's eyes widened when he realized he was staring into his school, at the very hallway where he had confronted Audrey, at the crime that HE had committed. Investigators and photographers were swarming around inside, and all the colour in his face faded when he saw a stretcher being wheeled out the door.

"Do you think she's dead?" Bakura suddenly asked casually, as Saber stared, horrified, at the covered body on the stretcher.

"I…I didn't kill her…I-I swear, I just-!" Saber stuttered, and was cut off when Bakura pulled him away from the window and threw him to the ground, a furious look on his face.

"You just ruined her, that's what you did," Bakura hissed venomously,seething hatred emanating from his crimson eyes as he walked around Saber's pathetic figure. "_Stained her!"_

"You'd have done her a favor, if you killed her, would have ended her suffering, and shame. But you ran, you pathetic coward, you _ran!" Bakura spat at him, making the terrified bully crawl into a corner._

"I didn't kill my mother, even though she asked me to. I couldn't, because I was young and foolish, didn't realize the pain she was feeling, but it wasn't my fault…" Bakura muttered to himself, glaring at Saber.

"But you…" Bakura suddenly smiled again, a frightening smile, and advanced towards him.

"I'll rip you apart. I miss the old days, where killing someone wasn't such a big deal if they had done something wrong…and you've done something wrong. Very wrong, by your people's standards. Are you not afraid? Afraid that they will execute you? Chop your ugly head off, or throw you in a pit full of poisonous snakes, or drown you and let the animals finish off your bloated carcass…? No, and you know why? Because your economy is _weak. They will store you somewhere for a couple of years, will feed you, clothe you, and make sure you stay out of trouble. But I am your executioner now, and I will decide your fate. You will die, and I will enjoy it." Bakura laughed suddenly, at the petrified look on Saber's face._

"Don't worry. It's the best thing for you, I know that." Bakura said, his face ghostly pale in the dark alley. "And it's the best thing for me..."

"What the hell are you!?" Saber suddenly cried out, making Bakura halt in his step.

The tomb robber stopped for a moment, and smirked down at him. "I told you…" he said, as he reached into his pocket and withdrew his favorite knife, twirling it in his fingers before he glanced back down at Saber.

"I'm your executioner."

"No!" Saber suddenly screamed, when Bakura lashed out at him with the knife, nearly catching his face before Saber fell over and out of the way, crawling as fast as he could towards the entrance of the alley.

Bakura laughed at his futile efforts, and grabbed the bully by his ankle, dragging him back into the alley. 

"Don't hurt me! HELP! SOMEBODY!" Saber screamed, as Bakura rolled up his sleeves, an emotionless look on his face.

"Keep calling, you fool. Let them come, I'll kill them all. It's makes no difference to me."

"Get away from me, you crazy bastard!" Saber shrieked as Bakura came towards him, throwing the knife from hand to hand, a deranged laugh escaping his lips as he grabbed Saber and lifted him into the air.

"I hope this hurts," Bakura murmured suddenly, raising the knife and ramming it into Saber's thigh. Saber, however, didn't scream. He just let a heart-wrenching sob of agony escape his throat, as the cold metal was dug into his leg, and then pulled out again by Bakura, who wiped it on Saber's shirt before putting it back into his pocket for safekeeping. 

"You didn't think I was going to kill you with that, did you? I just did that so you can't run away." Bakura scolded in a sickeningly innocent voice, as blood flowed freely from the deep wound. Bakura smiled, before he lowered Saber back to the ground, bringing him closer so he could see the terror in his eyes.

"I'm going to rip you apart…slowly, so you can feel it, without passing out or dying. I'll start here…" Bakura said, his voice quiet, calm, and mellow, as he pointed to Saber's pale face, and with that, he lifted the large bully into the air, and rammed him headfirst into a broken window pane, shattering the glass. He heard Saber cry out in shock, and he smiled, before he pulled him back out and threw him against the wall.

His face was already bleeding heavily, and he was trying to blink the blood out of his dazed eyes.

The sudden memory of Ryou's bleeding face, the one from the last fight they had both shared, flashed before Bakura's eyes as he stared at a most familiar scenario. Anger gripped him once more and he lost control, letting out an enraged snarl as he belted Saber across the face repeatedly, sending his head against the brick wall repeatedly also.

"I won't be blamed again!" He screamed at him, before pulling him away from the wall and lifting him into the air once more, before he threw him into a pile of fallen garbage cans.

"I won't let you abuse my Aibou anymore! You won't hurt him! He's suffered enough!" Bakura raged, punching him repeatedly in the midsection, his fist colliding and bruising the hard flesh of Saber's stomach.

"You have, no, _right to stain __anyone!" Bakura growled furiously, reaching down to retrieve Saber, who could do nothing to defend himself. _

"I will make you pay…" Bakura suddenly whispered, a tragic look of anguish in his crimson gaze as he lifted Saber to his feet. "People like you…took my mother away, stained others with their scum, and tainted life. It's _your fault. Your fault I'm like this, your fault I'm doing this, your fault that you're going to die!" _

"Please…please…" Saber begged, sobbing. "Please don't kill me, I'm sorry!"

"I have to, or I'll have nothing to repay Ryou with." Bakura answered calmly. 

"R-Ryou…? Your brother? I won't beat up on him ever again! I'll never hurt him! I swear to God, please let me ago! I won't tell anyone about this!" Saber pleaded.

Once again, Bakura changed faces, going from a nostalgic, unhappy Bakura to completely deranged, psycho Bakura.

"You won't?" Bakura said, sounding hurt. "But I want everyone to know that I killed you! I'm doing everyone a favor. Asides that, where was I? Oh yes, I was proceeding to rip you apart. Let's continue, shall we?"

Desperately, Saber flung his arm out at Bakura, and managed to catch him around his neck, holding him in a headlock. 

Bakura didn't struggle. They had both fallen to their knees, Saber having grabbed the psychotic Yami from behind, forcing his face against his neck and shoulder.

_Idiot…Bakura thought, grinning against the blue, blood-stained fabric of his collar. __He thinks he's smothering me…fool doesn't know I'm already dead… _

Saber held on to Bakura tightly, aware that if he loosened his grip even the slightest bit, he was as good as dead, but he wasn't counting on Bakura to suddenly become a raging cannibal.

The Bully let out a shrill scream of agony when Bakura opened his jaws and clamped down on Saber's neck mercilessly, his eyeteeth sinking deep within the sensitive flesh. Sour blood erupted in the Tomb Robber's mouth, but he didn't care. He was too busy relishing the sounds of pain that were emanating from Saber.

Saber finally had the sense to let go of Bakura's head, and he stumbled away, grasping at his neck with wide, shocked eyes.

Bakura turned his head and spat to the side, wrinkling his nose at the disgusting taste of Saber's blood.

"You're sick…" Saber squeaked out, too shocked to realize that he was bleeding from his face, leg, and neck now. 

"Are you sure you're not the one whose sick? Your blood seems spoiled." Yami Bakura commented, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Saber suddenly took off, limping as fast as he could towards the lit end of the alley, meters away from freedom when Bakura reached his side and jogged along side Saber, who had started to bleed pretty heavily.

"You can do it, you big oaf, you can make it out of here," Bakura stated as he stood near Saber with his arms crossed, his eyes watching the exhausted bully. "That is, unless you want to stay?"

Saber looked up, seeing doubles of Bakura, the blood in his eyes distorting his vision, but not his hearing. Gasping, he stumbled forward, making it into the light, only to be grabbed by Bakura and dragged backwards.

"You're very amusing, you know that?" Bakura said, laughing maniacally at Saber's terror-stricken face. "Now hold still. I'm done with ruining your face, for now. Next, I'm going to mutilate your legs."

Saber just stared, blinking slowly at Bakura, too dazed to speak. He could see a hand reaching for his throat, and he closed his eyes, about to pass out when a shout snapped him from his dizziness.

**********

__

Yami Bakura reached forward, about to rearrange Saber's face with his fist, when a familiar voice cried out. Two familiar voices. Whirling around, he pulled his knife back out of his pocket and grabbed Saber in a headlock, forcing the blade near his throat.

"NO! Bakura, stop!" Yami shouted, as he rushed forward, only to halt in mid-step when Bakura glowered at him with the look of a rabid psychotic.

"_Stay. back." He said between clenched teeth, forcing the tip of the blade against Saber's neck. "Come any closer and I swear to you, Pharaoh, by the grave of my dead mother, I will kill you __both." He said warningly, holding a look of absolute rage, when suddenly, the angry look faded, and his wide eyes settled on something behind Yami._

Yami didn't move, as Ryou slowly stepped up beside the Pharaoh, his pale face paler than usual as he confronted Bakura.

"What are you doing…?" Ryou whispered, his voice choked with fear.

Yami Bakura felt all the anger slip away from him, and he again became the bastard son of Maibe, tragic and depressed. He couldn't stand it, that look that Ryou gave him. One of utter fear and horror. He used to love that look, but now he loathed it. It made him feel as if he were some kind of hideous creature, that even his own Aibou hated.

Yami sensed Bakura's distress and he gave Ryou a look. The white-haired teen, however, didn't notice this, and took a step forward toward his Yami.

"You promised me…" Ryou said, looking crushed, as he stared at the horrific state of his Yami and Saber, his high school bully. "You promised me this would end."

"It will end," Bakura whispered back, as he lowered his eyes to Saber, who he still held in a tight headlock. "It'll end right after I end his miserable life…"

"Bakura," Ryou murmured, taking another step forward. "What did he do wrong? I know he was my bully, but that's what life is about. There's good people, and there's bad people. And bad people change. Let him change, Bakura. Let him go, he doesn't deserve this."

Yami Bakura looked away bitterly when tears flooded his eyes, and he angrily blinked them away. "Did my mother deserve her ruin? Her death? Did that girl deserve it? He stained her, Ryou, and I'm going to kill him."

"Please, listen to what you're saying. You can't do this. He can change. Give him a chance…I gave _you a chance, didn't I? Why can't you show the same mercy I did?"_

"Because I'm not you!" Bakura suddenly screamed, tightening his grip on Saber's head. "And I never will be! I can only sit and wish I was! I am repaying you, Aibou, for your kindness, for your mercy. I am repaying you, by getting rid of this waste of life."

"You don't need to repay me for anything. What I did, was out of my own will. I didn't do it for profit, I didn't help you, so I could get something out of it. I helped you because you're my other half." Ryou said sadly, unaware that his expression was eating Bakura up inside.

"And him?" Bakura questioned.

"He's a human being. Let him go, please." Ryou pleaded. "Just throw the knife away. Let it go."

Bakura seemed to be struggling with himself, and he looked up at his Aibou and Pharaoh.

"She used to kiss my face, when I was hurt…she used to sing to me, when I was restless. I…I want her back!" Bakura choked out, tears finally making their way down his face.

"She was all I had left, and look what I became without her! I-I needed her there, and she left me, because of people like him…!" He cried, his voice torn and cracked with pain, as he gestured weakly to Saber, who was really starting to look ill.

"You will see her again, I promise you," Ryou said solemnly. "When this is all over, when everything ends, you will see her again."

"She'll hate me. She can never love me now…" Bakura murmured to himself, lowering his eyes to the puddle of blood that was beginning to form under Saber's body.

"She will. She's your mother. They forgive, Bakura. She will forgive you, I forgave you." Ryou said earnestly. "Now please, before you do anything else, just throw the knife away."

The tomb robber glanced from Ryou, to Yami, then to Saber, the knife shaking in his fist. 

"You will forgive me, won't you? A-and my mother? You'll both forgive me?" Bakura whispered, a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes," Ryou said, unaware of Yami's look of increasing suspicion from behind him.

Saber and Ryou nearly sighed in relief when the knife suddenly clattered to the ground, before Bakura reared his foot back and kicked it away from himself. Ryou didn't notice that Saber was still being held in a headlock, until he reached towards the knife and picked it up, throwing it into the trash can. They hadn't realized it, but it had started to drizzle, and they were all thoroughly drenched within a few seconds.

Ryou blinked through his soaked bangs at his motionless Yami, who just stood there, silent, his eyes fixed on the stormy sky. The rainwater dripped down his face, washing away the blood, the red puddles running in streams through the alley.

Ryou glanced at Yami, who stood as tense as he himself was, ignoring the torrents of rain that beat down on them.

Finally amidst the soft _drip drip of the rain, Yami Bakura raised his head, an unreadable expression on his face. Saber had long since passed out, but was still alive, you could tell by the heaving of his chest._

Ryou blinked when his Yami just stared at him, and did not move his gaze elsewhere for what seemed like an eternity, until what looked like a trembling smile of regret appeared on his pale face, when he lowered his gaze to Saber.

"Ryou," he suddenly murmured, his voice barely audible through the rain, as he raised his eyes again, that strange look still on his face.

"Yes…?" Ryou responded in a gentle tone.

Bakura's smile faded. "You'll forgive me."

_Snap._

__

Yami gasped and Ryou gaped, horrified and shocked when Bakura snapped Saber's neck with a single jerk of his arms, releasing the body, which fell face down into a puddle of bloody water.

For a moment, Ryou and Yami just stared, wide-eyed at the motionless body of Saber, until Yami Bakura looked heavenward, a look of contempt on his face.

"You'll _both forgive me…"_

****


	7. Symptoms Of A Breakdown

Spider Eyes…ch.7

By: firefly

Note: Here I am again with chapter 7! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, just haven't feeling so great the past few weeks. Anyway, thanx a million to all those who reviewed! I laugh every time I see a review with this face "o_O" in it! I was feeling all conniving and evil when I realized how shocked you all were when I had Yami Bakura kill Saber…heh heh. So, her is the long awaited chapter seven, and I thank you all again for being so wonderfully patient with me. ^_^

**********

_  
I'm so tired of being here…  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave…  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here                                 _**My Immortal_  
Bud it won't leave me alone…                                                            Evanescence   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal…  
This pain is just too real…  
There's just too much that time cannot erase…  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears…  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears…  
And I've held your hand through all of these years…  
But you still have all of me…  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light…  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind…  
Your face it haunts…my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away…all the sanity in me…  
   
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone…  
And though you're still with me…  
I've been alone…all along…_**

**********

**Symptoms of A Breakdown**

****

****

_Snap…_

We all heard it, and in a way we all felt it too, as my Yami broke Saber's neck with a single jerk of his arms. I watched, not feeling anything but emptiness as the broken, bleeding, and _dead_ body fell face down into its own puddle of rained on blood.

I felt the spirit of the Puzzle stiffen near me in absolute shock, as my Yami tilted his head towards the heavens, murmuring something that I could not hear amongst the drips of the soft drizzle of rain.

I blinked a few times, as did Yami, as we both stood there and stared aghast at the murder committed right before our eyes. 

I was kneeling near my bully's motionless body before I knew it, my hand searching his cold neck for a trace of a pulse. I knew he was dead, I knew, but I had to check. I sat there, staring down at the face that used to leer at me every day at school, the one that taunted me whenever the time was convenient. And then I finally came to my senses and asked myself…

_Why didn't he listen to me…?_

Yami watched silently when Ryou rushed forward, dropping to his knees near Saber to check for any signs of life. The pale boy just sat there, drenched in water, his knees stained with watered down blood as he looked for a pulse or sign of breathing, in a desperate sort of way.

Ryou suddenly staggered to his feet, grabbing his Yami by the shirt, tears streaming down his face.

"Why didn't you listen…? Why did you do it?" Ryou whispered in a strangled voice, his wide brown eyes full of disbelief and denial as he tightened his grip on Yami Bakura's shirt.

The tomb robber lowered his eyes from the dark sky and looked down at his Hikari, an emotionless look in his gaze as Ryou's face contorted into an expression of anguish and sorrow, before he released his Darker half and fell to his knees, cries of despair racking his body.

"H-how…? _How could you_…?" Ryou cried, his tears mingling with the rain water and dripping down onto Yami Bakura's feet. "How could you do that to him?"

Yami Bakura's expressionless face didn't change its demeanor as he stared unblinkingly at his weeping Aibou. But then the sudden sound of sirens wailing caught his attention. Yami Yugi turned, looking down at the opening of the alley as the sounds of police sirens began to drift closer.

Saber's screams for help must have done their job.

Ryou nearly shuddered when the tomb robber finally spoke.

"They're coming for me, aren't they?" He murmured, sounding calm. 

Ryou didn't answer, he didn't need to. Yami Bakura lowered himself to his knees and gently lifted the boy to his feet, holding him steady by his shoulders as he forced Ryou to look into his crimson eyes, the blood red tints of his eyes shining in the darkness.

"You won't be blamed, Ryou," he whispered reassuringly. "And nor will I…"

"How can that be?" Ryou responded weakly, dazed as he gestured to Saber's unmoving body. "After what you've done."

"What _have_ I done?" Yami Bakura questioned softly, releasing Ryou so the Pharaoh could hear what he had to say. 

"I've deprived the Earth of this scum. He didn't deserve it, you were right, both of you. He deserved worse, but I was merciful. He probably didn't feel anything…" Bakura said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"But it doesn't matter…you said you'd forgive me." He added.

The wailing of the police sirens stopped right outside the alley, and the flashing blue and red lights filtered the darkness and swept over the four drenched figures in the alley. The sudden sounds of doors opening and closing, which was followed by the quick patter of footsteps, sounded outside the alley.

"Ryou," Yami suddenly muttered, his voice hushed. "We have to get out of here. I can't risk Yugi or you getting hurt."

The tomb robber glanced at Yami, smirking visibly in the flashing lights, sending a shiver up Yami's spine. 

"Don't worry your big head, Pharaoh, no one will be hurt." Bakura said, his tone placid. "Only those who will get in my way will feel otherwise." Turning, he glanced wearily at his Aibou.

"Ryou, let us leave. I'm tired," Bakura muttered as he stepped over Saber's body. 

His Hikari, however, didn't move a muscle, his vacant gaze on the dead body before them. He parted his lips, a single tear running down his face.

"I'm sorry. I tried, I really tried…" he whispered regretfully to his former bully as Yami Bakura grabbed his shoulders, steering him away from Saber and towards the opening of the alley.

"You aren't going to stay here, are you Pharaoh?" Yami Bakura asked in a seemingly surprised voice, the choice of words making the Pharaoh and Ryou flinch, both disturbed by the calmness in the tomb robber's voice.

Yami looked up, a sad expression in his eyes as he glanced past Bakura as the sounds of footsteps and voices suddenly invaded the alley.

"I'm sorry Bakura, but I think we're all staying…" He murmured quietly, before two voices broke the calm air.

"Don't move! Put your hands in the air where I can see them!" A feminine voice suddenly shouted, entering the alley as the flashes of the squad car caught the figures.

Yami reached for Ryou and pulled him away from Yami Bakura when the tomb robber's eyes suddenly hardened at the sound of the interfering voice. He turned, glaring intensely at two police officers, a young women and middle-aged man, who were both pointing weird looking metal things at him.

"Don't move!" Shouted the woman as Bakura turned to face them, a terrifying glint in his eyes as he clenched his fists. The male cop's eyes suddenly spotted the mangled mess that was Saber and he let out a shocked curse.

Bakura didn't move when the policeman rushed forward and checked for a pulse on Saber, and he nearly smirked when the man got to his feet, cursing softly, a horrified look on his face.

"He's dead. Evidence of a stab wound on his right thigh, broken neck, and he received one hell of a beating…" the cop muttered into an audio recorder as he examined the body.

"Suspects are three males, location is alley behind Domino High School…"

"You're all under arrest," the woman said immediately, as her partner stepped away from the body and raised his hardened gaze to Yami Bakura, who looked the most suspicious out of the three.

Yami and Ryou were nothing more than two drenched and anxious figures standing a fair distance away from Yami Bakura, who looked like a wreck, a frightening smirk on his pale face as he stood defiantly near his kill.

"Please," Ryou suddenly cried to the police officers. "Don't hurt him!"

The cops were startled when Bakura let out a sharp bark of insane laughter, his foot nudging Saber's body.

"It's all right, Aibou. Let the world know, _I killed him!" Bakura laughed at the look of shock that crossed the officers' faces as they exchanged looks. One of them pulled out a walkie-talkie and muttered something in it._

"We have an emergency; suspect may be a case 776, send backup immediately." 

The walkie-talkie responded with a sharp crackle and the man cursed again, putting it back in his belt. 

"Damn storm, can't get through. Looks like we're gonna have to take him in ourselves, Sarah." The man muttered, drawing his gun once more.

"Don't worry about it, he ain't armed," Sarah responded, looking less intimidated than her partner. She narrowed her eyes however when Bakura smirked and suddenly started towards the trash can where Ryou had previously thrown his knife.

"I told you not to move!" She shouted as she raised her gun warningly, her eyes widening when Bakura suddenly reached in and withdrew his blood-stained knife, wiping it on his shirt. He examined the blade carefully, a small smirk lighting his face, before he slowly raised the blade to his lips and kissed it gently, confirming Sarah's thoughts of him being a complete psycho.

"Drop the weapon, you won't be harmed if you co-operate with my partner and me!" She called to him, frustrated and frightened of what she might have to do if the situation got out of control. Her fears were confirmed when he took a step forward, the sharp blade clenched in his right fist.

"Drop the weapon!" The other cop repeated, eyes narrowed warningly at the advancing tomb robber. "One more step and we'll shoot!"  
  


Bakura, of course, hadn't the faintest idea of what guns were capable of, until Ryou pulled away from Yami's tight grip on his shoulders and ran to defend his other half, his arms raised in front of him in a gesture of protection.

"Please, don't hurt him!" He cried. "Don't shoot!"

"Aibou, move aside." Bakura murmured calmly, only to be surprised when Ryou looked up at him, looking terribly frightened. 

"Please, stop this Yami! I-I don't want you to get hurt!" Ryou pleaded, as the shouts of the cops went unheeded by both of them.

"I said move aside, Ryou," Bakura muttered impatiently when the desperate boy suddenly grabbed his Yami's right hand, trying to wrench the knife away from him.

"Please, just let go of it!" Ryou yelled as the two struggled. 

"Ryou, what are you doing?" Bakura demanded, more confused than angry as his Aibou violently pulled on his hand, a sort of desperate look in his eyes.

"I can't let you do this! They'll kill you!" Ryou cried, when the sounds of the guns being loaded sounded through the alley. Yami Bakura was distracted by the sound and loosened his grip on the knife, his startled gaze darting towards the two officers.

Ryou wasn't expecting him to let his guard down so quickly, and a desperate pull sent the knife flying backwards in the officers' direction.

Ryou let out a sharp cry when Yami suddenly ran from the sidelines and tackled him away from his darker half, as the deafening sound of a gunshot being fired echoed loudly in the alley.

The white-haired boy skidded to a rough stop on the wet gravel, his face stinging as a feeling of utter dread clouded his mind. His body grew cold, when all he heard was silence after the echoes of the gunshot faded. Yami had shoved him out of the way just in time. Ryou got to his knees, his alarm only increasing when he saw Yami staring past him, all the colour slowly draining away from his face.

His heart aching with a plague of sudden fear, Ryou turned, and stared.

The police officers hadn't moved, and they both looked absolutely horrified for some reason. Yami Bakura was still standing in the very place where Ryou left him, completely motionless. But he had the strangest expression on his face, like one of utter shock.

That was when Ryou noticed the bloody hole the bullet had made in his Yami's chest, his shirt running dark red as crimson streams of blood ran from the bullet wound and down his chest. And yet he hadn't fallen from the sudden assault, he just stood there.

"Oh…Oh God…David, I shot him!" Sarah suddenly whispered, her voice shaking as she stared with wide eyes at Yami Bakura, who stared back at her, blinking slowly, his lips parting for a moment from what looked like surprise.

She had watched them struggle. The main suspect who held the knife and the other who looked like his twin. The knife had flown out of their hands and narrowly missed her head, but not before startling her into pulling the trigger on her gun.

"NO!" Ryou suddenly screamed, when his Yami suddenly swayed and stumbled, falling against the brick wall of the alley, his legs somehow managing to support his sagging body, his wide eyes still on the lady cop.

Yami Yugi, however, didn't move. His reaction at first was of horror, and then of wonder at the gunshot. How it happened, he would never know, but he knew one thing…Bakura was not about to keel over and die.

Ryou's hysteria seemed to render his memory of the fact that Bakura was _not_ an average human being, and Yami had to restrain him from running to his darker half as the police still stood frozen with their guns poised, a thin wisp of smoke rising from the barrel of Sarah's gun.

It was a hysterical laugh from Yami Bakura that finally broke them from their trance-like states as he staggered away from the wall, his right hand rising to the wound in his chest, blood spurting over the pale skin.

The two officers were dumbfounded when Bakura stood in front of them, an insane glint in his eyes as he smiled, a deranged laugh escaping him once again as he moved his hand in front of his face, staring at the blood that their weapon had caused to flow.

"Christ…" David whispered, when Bakura pulled back his shirt to examine the damage done, an amused look on his face. But it was when he sank his fingers deep within the wound to retrieve the embedded bullet that fully horrified the two officers.

His face held no expression of pain or discomfort as he finally found the bullet with his fingers and pulled it out carefully, bringing it to eye level, a look of interest on his face.

Snickering, he flicked the bullet away and turned to the officers, a grim look on his face despite his smirk.

"That really hurt," he said quietly to Sarah, who still held her gun steady, her eyes wide with fright. "How many more do you have left in there?"

"Enough," she replied, her voice shaking as she pushed on the trigger threateningly. 

Yami Bakura smirked, his eyes glinting red in the darkness.

"Let's see."

The two officers' eyes widened when Bakura suddenly walked toward them with defiant strides, no fear visible in his gaze. They started backwards, trying to avoid using their weapons, but the tomb robber left them no choice as he increased the speed of his walk.

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to God for forgiveness.

Squeezing the trigger, she let the bullets fly.

Yami Bakura could faintly hear the sounds of his Aibou's screams as the bullets they had fired made contact. They felt like sharp thuds on various parts of his torso, a few of them managing to find their way out through his backside.

A strange heat suddenly started to form on his chest as soon as he was thrown backwards and against the brick wall from the force of the bullets, his vision shattering into a mirage of pain.

He felt himself lean, and slowly slump against a wooden crate, as a numb feeling swept through his body while the heat intensified. He lowered his hazy gaze from Sarah's sickened visage to his chest, and blinked at the cause for the strange heat. 

Four bullet wounds this time, one in his side, another beneath his collar bone, one in between his ribs, and another near his un-beating heart. Then the pain…the excruciating pain, like none he had ever felt before, tore at him…

_And it felt wonderful._

Ryou had gone silent when he saw the bullets fly and hit his Yami, a couple of them actually tearing through his body, forcing more blood to erupt from the tears in his flesh and spray the walls in thick streams.

Yami cursed softly, as Bakura staggered against the wall and came to a stop, wavering slightly on his feet as he tried to get a hold of himself, the pain nearly rendering his mind inside out.

Breathing erratically, he finally fell to his knees, unable to support his weight with the searing pain stabbing at his whole being. Trembling violently, his eyes became misty at the sight of his blood, which seemed to be everywhere.

_Ra…it hurts…_he thought incoherently as sweat rolled off his brow, the cold air forcing his breathing to be short and labored as his wounds throbbed. His pain was forgotten suddenly, his eyes widening when a fleeting memory whispered itself teasingly.__

_"She used to kiss my face when I was hurt…"_

The thought seemed to surface from out of nowhere, and Bakura's eyes widened as he pictured his mother's ravaged body for the umpteenth time, her screams drilled into his mind. 

"Did it hurt this much, mother…?" He suddenly choked out, his whisper strangled with agony as he raised his tear-filled eyes to the dark sky. A gust of wind and rain was his answer, blowing his wet hair away from his face and soothing his sore eyes with the cool droplets.

"Yes, it hurts," he answered himself, dazed as the Millennium Ring suddenly began to glow.

 "They've all forsaken me, except you, except you…" he whimpered to himself now, tears streaming down his face, the Ring beginning to glow with a burning light.

Bakura glanced to his side, blinking dazedly at his Aibou, who returned his stare, tears running in streams down his face. His eyes were vacant, as if empty of feeling, but the pain was visible, and Yami Bakura clenched his jaw, hating himself for what he had just said.

"Yes…they've all forsaken me, except for you, and him." the tomb robber murmured weakly to himself. 

But he tore his gaze away and let out a frightened cry when a sudden spasm reverberated throughout his body, nearly rendering him unconscious.

"Stop, please…" Bakura whispered to himself, as if arguing with his conscience, his dilating pupils on the ground that supported him from collapsing. "I can't take it anymore_…_!"

Ryou, Yami, and the two cops watched this in something akin to fascination, disturbed at how the tomb robber was arguing and speaking with himself, despite the four bullet wounds in his body.

"Stop it!" He hissed between clenched teeth, his shoulders trembling violently, his pale hands twitching. "Don't talk to me!"

"Look up, he's watching you, they all are…"

"I-I can't!"

"Oh yes you can, you just won't."

"Leave…me…_alone_!"

Ryou bit back a cry when his Yami arched his back and threw his head back, letting a blood-curdling scream of anguish tear from his throat as the Millennium Ring started to glow with a blinding flash, lighting the alley as if the Sun had risen.

The two police officers looked as if they were suddenly hit by the force of a train when the light swept over them, knocking them to the floor, completely senseless.

Yami shuddered as Bakura's scream pierced their ears, the Millennium Ring's light fading completely to reveal that his wounds were completely healed. Ryou stared wide-eyed, as his Yami's anguished scream died down to a sorrowful wail.

"_Mother!_" He wailed to the darkened skies, his voice hoarse and cracked with pain. "Why won't you make it stop!?"

It was then that he finally exhausted himself and collapsed in a fit of sobs, weeping bitterly, his bloodied hands clutching at his head as if something were trying to twist its way into his mind.

It was also then that Yami finally thought it safe to release Ryou, who scrambled to his feet and ran over to his Yami, falling near his side, putting a tentative hand on his shoulder. Bakura jerked away at the sudden touch and whimpered, forcing Ryou to pull his hand back.

"It was supposed to stop…" Bakura whispered forcefully, his wide, tear-filled eyes on his frightened Hikari. "It was all supposed to stop after I killed him…"

"Oh Yami," Ryou whispered back, his voice cracking. "You can't get solace from the end of another's life."

"Make it stop…" Bakura whimpered pathetically, clutching at his wet hair, his voice barely audible. "Please…just make it stop…

"It's eating at me, it's making me sick. Oh Ra, make it _stop…!" He wept, his voice so tragic and torn that even Yami felt a lump rise in his throat, as he knelt near Ryou's side, watching the tomb robber in pity._

"Get up Bakura, we have no purpose here. Let us leave," Yami said quietly, gently prodding the tomb robber.

Yami stiffened when Bakura's whimpering abruptly ceased, and there was nothing but the sound of haggard breathing emanating from the broken tomb robber, until he lifted his head from his arms and slowly looked up at his Aibou, his eyes still watery from the tears but holding a frightening calm.

"I'll come, but I won't stay." He whispered, no malice in his voice, and yet the words still managed to give Ryou a chill as he blinked at his Yami, confused.

Yami Bakura raised his eyes to the darkened sky, an unexpected smile gracing his pale face as his form slowly started to dissolve into a soft gold light.

"She'll come back to me…and hold me in her arms once more." He murmured before his form dissolved into light and crept back into the Millennium Ring around Ryou's neck, the Ring glowing brightly, before darkness swept through the alley…

And silence reigned once more.

**********

"Oh my God!" Tea gasped in shock, her wide blue eyes on the two drenched figures on her doorstep. "What on Earth happened to you two? And is t-that…blood?"  
  


Yami raised his tired eyes to her, his bangs hanging limply in his eyes as he leaned against her doorway, his arm holding Ryou's nearly limp body up off the ground. His lips parted, and it looked as if it nearly took an effort for him to speak.

"Tea," he said, his voice coming out as a hoarse whisper. "Please let us in first…"

"Oh, s-sure!" She stammered, opening her door all the way before she helped Yami drag Ryou into the house, his body as limp as a rag doll, though his eyes were open and dazed.

"Yami," Tea questioned, her voice shaking slightly as she noticed the blood stains on Ryou's jeans, her eyes wide with concern. "Please tell me he's okay…"

"He's fine," Yami answered, as they both stared down at the motionless body after they laid him against the sofa. His eyes were open half-way, though he made no movement to reassure Tea of his condition.

Tea blinked when Yami closed his eyes and the Puzzle glowed, before his form drifted out of Yugi's body and they became separate. The girl watched apprehensively as Yami grabbed Yugi before the boy even had time to realize his surroundings and dragged him into the kitchen.

Straining her ears, she managed to catch a few of Yami's hushed words, and every now and then, she could hear Yugi gasp or murmur in disbelief.

Lowering her eyes from the kitchen's doorway, she stared worriedly at Ryou, who still hadn't moved.

Biting her lower lip, she lowered herself on the sofa he lay on, and glanced at his face.

He startled her when he blinked, as soon as her face had come into his view, but he made no other move to acknowledge her presence. Swallowing her anxiety, she waved her hand in his face, and he blinked again.

"Ryou?" She murmured. "Are you all right?"

He didn't answer. 

Sighing in defeat, she looked up as Yami returned to the living room, a very pale Yugi by his side. She kept quiet as Yami lowered himself into a chair nearby, and Yugi leaned against the wall, his face still wearing an expression of shock from whatever Yami had told him.

A few moments passed, and Tea finally couldn't stand the awkward silence and finally broke it with a tentative question.

"Yami, what's going on?" She asked in hushed tones, her eyes drifting towards Ryou questioningly. Yami sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair, his violet eyes watching Ryou's motionless form in pity. 

"I don't know what to tell you, Tea." Yami replied, his eyes still on Ryou. "I seriously don't know what to tell you."

"W-Well," Tea stammered, alarmed by Yami's down-hearted tone. "Is everyone okay…?"

"Yami Bakura killed someone."

Tea blinked, thinking for a moment that her ears and eyes had deceived her, for it was Yugi who spoke this time, his voice quiet, as if it were smothered with denial. Yami finally tore his worried gaze away from Ryou and glanced at his Aibou, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Yugi?" Tea choked out, her eyes widening with shock. "What did you just say?"

"Yami Bakura," Yami answered this time, watching Tea carefully. "He's murdered someone."

"B-But…I thought he, I thought he was okay now. Didn't…didn't Ryou say that?" Tea whispered, stunned. "And how…? Who?"

"A boy from your school by the name of Saber," Yami answered, flinching slightly as all the colour drained away from Tea's face, leaving her as pale as Ryou. Her lips parted from shock and moved listlessly, but no sound came out.

"Calm down, Tea," Yami said, as he motioned for her to sit back. Tea obeyed and slumped back against the sofa, nearly falling against Ryou. Yami stared at her until he was sure that she was ready to hear what he had to say, and he finally spoke.

 "This morning, at your school…"

**********

Yami looked away, sighing regretfully as Tea leapt up from the sofa she was sitting on and stumbled into the kitchen, right after he had explained the reasons for Yami Bakura's actions. Turning his head, the Pharaoh glanced at his Aibou, who had slid against the carpet, his face buried in his arms.

_See what your one mistake has done to us, Bakura…_Yami thought to himself, remembering his suspicion when Yami Bakura had pleaded for forgiveness to Ryou. The way he had seemed so desperate for those words, so he could twist their meaning and go through with his plan to kill Saber anyway.

_I pity you now. Now that I've seen what you went through…and yet, I pity your Hikari even more than I do you. _Yami thought inwardly, glancing at Ryou, who still hadn't moved.

Rising to his feet, Yami made his way over to the young boy and knelt near his side. Yami's violet gaze studied the pale complexion of Ryou's face, and he sighed in dismay. Glancing towards Yugi, he grimaced when he saw his Aibou still sitting in that slumped position, his body shaking slightly.

Yami lowered his hand to his Millennium Puzzle, and felt the power that coursed through it. It was his sanctuary, his home, his refuge. It must have been the same for Yami Bakura. He removed his gaze from his Puzzle and for the first time, examined the Millennium Ring. It hung loosely around Ryou's neck, still glistening with drops of rain. Had Yami been this close to the Ring in other circumstances, its points would be directed right at his Puzzle, reaching constantly. But now they hung limp.

_I wonder…_the ancient Pharaoh thought, studying the Ring. _Maybe I can find him in there…if I connect the Puzzle's force with the Ring…_

Grasping his Puzzle with his left hand, Yami reached forward and reluctantly let his fingers rest against the rim of the tomb robber's Ring, feeling a sudden numbness sweep through him as soon as he touched it.

Closing his narrowed eyes, he concentrated on the darkness he saw. His eyes searched, and blobs of multi-coloured waves floated around him, nearly masked in the blackness. He felt himself standing in foreign territory, and he took a step forward. A door stood amongst the darkness, glowing a faintly.

Reaching forward, he let his hand pass through first, and then he completely walked through it. He emerged into a hallway, and he paused as he realized his surroundings.

He was in the hall that separated Ryou and Bakura's soul rooms. Glancing first at what seemed to be Ryou's doorway, a solid wooden white door, with a silver doorknob. Nothing more. Looking to his other side, Yami stared at Bakura's soul room door.

It looked like a cracked lid of a stone sarcophagus, propped up against the wall. Webs surrounded it, and an unsettling aura seemed to float around it. Ancient inscriptions covered the door, but in a completely mixed and disorganized scrawl. 

With defiant strides, Yami walked up to it, and pushed it open. A cold gust of ancient wind swept against him, but he entered anyway. Darkness swallowed him, and the faint sound of water dripping could be heard in the background. A strange scent also seemed to be floating around. Something like decaying flowers.

Yami suddenly whirled around when he heard a faint whisper echo from behind him, followed by what sounded like soft laughter. Raising his eyes upwards, he was surprised to see that there was no ceiling. Instead, there was the night sky, decorated with stars. The faint glow they gave off was the only light source in the barren room, and Yami managed to make out his surroundings.

It was like being inside a tomb with cold dark walls constantly surrounding you, and the suffocating fragrance of decaying flowers plaguing your senses. It was stifling. 

He was startled once more when another whisper reverberated off the walls, this times the words decipherable. 

_"It's hard to breathe…isn't it?"_

"What?" Yami murmured to himself, confused at the words, but his thoughts were interrupted by another whisper, this one much more forceful and frightening.

"_What else would you expect from a tomb?_" The voice hissed, and Yami now recognized it as Bakura's.

"Bakura!" Yami shouted to the darkness, his eyes wary of his surroundings. "Stop hiding and come face me! Do you have any idea what you're putting your Aibou through? Think about him and not yourself for once! Do you hear me?"

_"I'm not so sure. Why don't you just holler a little louder?" _The voice snarled sarcastically. 

"Don't you understand, you fool!" Yami said angrily. "Your Aibou is wasting away because of you! Look at him!" Yami touched his Puzzle and a ghostly image of Ryou emanated from the Puzzle. It was the image of how he looked when the Pharaoh had seen him last.

His unmoving body, expressionless face, and hollow eyes…

There was a sudden stillness in the room, and by the time Yami realized it, he had been thrown up against the wall, a powerful hand grasping his throat. Yami remained motionless and calm, as his violet eyes studied the ruined figure in front of him.

Bakura breathed heavily, rasping almost. His silvery white hair hung around his face in messy strands, and his crimson eyes held a look of fury and madness, something that Yami would never get used to seeing.

His hand was cold against Yami's neck, and the sticky evidence of blood was still visible on his pale skin.

"What will you do Bakura?" Yami whispered to him, holding no malice in his tone. The Tomb Robber's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he increased the pressure on Yami's throat, silencing him.

"Why…" Bakura started, his voice tremulous and pain-filled. "Why does it still hurt, even after you die?" 

Yami's eyes widened when he made a strange sound in his throat, something like a strangled laugh. The Pharaoh watched apprehensively as Bakura took a step closer, a small smirk growing on his face as his eyes shone with an odd light.

"Is it hurting more?" Bakura whispered as he increased the pressure on Yami's throat, his smirk widening as that light in his eyes grew brighter.

Yami said nothing, but was all too aware of the pain that was throbbing on his neck. When Yami Bakura didn't receive an answer, he leaned in closer and stared into his Pharaoh's eyes, as if looking for the reaction he desired to see.

"Answer me…" he said through clenched teeth. Yami realized that silence wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he nodded reluctantly, choking out his reply.

"Yes…it h-hurts," Yami said in a hoarse voice, relieved when Bakura released him and moved back into the light. 

Coughing and rubbing his neck, Yami looked up and immediately wished he hadn't, for the sight that met his eyes was horrific. 

"Ra…" Yami whispered, stunned. "What have you done to yourself…?"

Bakura lowered his eyes to his bloodied arms, and blinked slowly at the self-inflicted lines that scrawled their way through his skin, leaving behind the crimson afterthought, that dripped down his arms in warm rivulets and bathed his body with heat. Had it been only his arms, Yami would not have reacted in the way he had, but as the Pharaoh lowered his eyes, his horrified expression only intensified.

His clothing was torn from his neck down to his feet, since the blade had been used with such vigor and respite. Hate for his very own being was etched in his smooth, pale skin, and the dark red lines represented a path to nothingness, as they dripped down his entire body and collected in a puddle on the rough, dirt floor. 

"It tells a story," Bakura whispered to him, as he raised his arms and hugged himself, his dull, emotionless eyes trailing down his body, eyeing the injuries as climaxes in his life's tragic tale. 

Yami took a step closer, and then looked away immediately, his eyes shut in revulsion. _How could he do this…? How could he do **this**…?_Yami wondered in sick fascination, as he turned his eyes to what had horrified him.

An ancient Arabic script had been carved into the Tomb Robber's skin by his own hand, and they still bled with the fresh ink his body had supplied. Grimacing, Yami peered at the scrawled inscriptions and was able to make out some of the words that decorated the pale skin.

**_Forsaken in death…_**

****

**_I became Corruption…_**

****

**_Vanity led me…_**

****

Yami couldn't make out the rest of the words, because it seemed that Bakura had lost control and had recklessly gouged his skin without caring whether or not anyone would be able to decipher his morbid script.

"How…?" Yami whispered, before he could stop himself. "How can you do this to yourself?"

Bakura shrugged carelessly, his arms still wrapped around himself. "Easy. I take a knife, make sure it's sharp…"

"No. Why do you do this to yourself? It'll only add to the pain, Bakura," Yami said quietly as his eyes trailed over Bakura's ruined body.

"You're wrong!" Yami Bakura suddenly spat, whirling around to face Yami. "You're wrong!" He repeated, his eyes narrowed in anger. "You know nothing, Pharaoh. You feel power, when the blade first touches your skin. When you know you control your fate, it gives you relief…and comfort," he added quietly, his angry look fading. "It gives you comfort…"

"It also inflicts bodily harm," Yami said defiantly. "If you haven't noticed, it can leave a person half-dead."

"So what if it does…?" Bakura whispered, smiling a little. "You haven't felt the thrill you get, Pharaoh. You're missing out." Bakura let his head fall back as he raised his gaze to his starry ceiling, his hands running up each arm and smearing blood, his expression dissolving into one of bliss.

"When you're cold, the blood makes you warm again…runs down your skin like boiling rain…" The Tomb Robber emphasized this by raising his arm above his head, squeezing his injured hand till a few drops of blood seeped through his clenched fingers and landed against his pale neck, dripping down onto his stained clothing.

His expression was placid, relieved even, as the hot liquid ran down his skin in warm rivulets. 

"Bakura," Yami said softly, stepping forward. "You're destroying yourself. I know you don't realize it, but you're also destroying Ryou. You saw him didn't you? See what you've reduced him to?"

"He'll wake up," Bakura replied in a hushed voice, as a smile overcame his features and that odd light shone in his eyes once more. He suddenly unwrapped his arms from around himself and lowered his eyes back to Yami.

The Pharaoh took an immediate step backward when Bakura slowly advanced, and soon stood in front of him, a small smile on his pale face.

"You came to see if he was all right, correct?" Bakura questioned, beckoning towards Ryou's soul room.

"I came to see you also, Bakura." Yami said. "And I'm telling you once more that what you're doing is destroying you. Try to understand. If too much harm is inflicted on your body, you will fade away, and will not even remain a spirit. You will become nothing, Bakura. You will never return, and will spend the rest of eternity wandering aimlessly…" Yami said softly.

"Do you want that to happen, Bakura?"

The Tomb Robber's smirk just widened, as a doorway formed behind Yami.

"You came to see if he was all right, correct?" He repeated. Yami stared at him, shocked that none of his words had even penetrated Bakura's head.

"Yes, but"—

"Then your job is done here." Bakura's Millennium Ring glowed and he smiled. "Now get the hell out."

**********

Tea let out a scream when Yami and Ryou's Millennium items suddenly exploded with light, and Yami was thrown right across the room, skidding twice before he came to a stop against the wall.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted in worry as he ran forward towards his darker half, who lay sprawled against the wall, a shocked look on his face. Tea watched with wide eyes as Yugi helped Yami to his feet, who looked down at Ryou with an unreadable expression, till he saw something appear on Ryou's left arm.

"You're a fool Bakura…" Yami whispered, as he stared down at Ryou. 

"You're a fool if you can't see what's happening to your Hikari…"

His words were emphasized by the cuts that suddenly appeared on Ryou's arm, blood running down the pale skin as it had done on Bakura, revealing three scrawled words…

**_Forsaken in death…_**

****

**** 


	8. The Heart's Filthy Lesson

Spider Eyes…ch.8

By: firefly

Note: Hey guys! I'm back again with chapter 8! YAY!!! Sorry I've been taking so long to update lately. I had major writer's block. ^_^ Also expect for this story to be finished with the next chapter! So this means…this chapter is the second last, and Spider Eyes is coming to a close…;_; If I don't add another chapter within the next 2 weeks, you can send me a flame; it'll get me writing faster. *sniff* So, when we last left off, Yami Bakura seemed to have finally and completely cracked, no? And as I mentioned before, this fic ain't gonna end all HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY…and that's all I'm saying…now go read it and review!

**********

  
_This time, taking it away  
I've got a problem, with me getting in the way  
Not by design  
So I take my face and bash, it, into a mirror  
I won't, have to see the pain_

_Bleed…bleed…  
This state is elevating as the hurt turns into hating  
Anticipating all the fucked up feelings again…  
  
The hurt inside is fading  
This shit's gone way too far  
All this time I've been waiting, no I cannot grieve anymore                                       _**Here To Stay_  
For what's inside awaking                                                                                                KoRn_  
I'm done, I'm not a whore  
You've taken everything and oh I cannot give anymore  
  
My mind is done with this, okay, I've, got a question  
Can I…throw it all away?  
Take back what's mine?  
So I, take my time, guiding the blade down the line  
Each cut, closer to the vein__**

_Bleed…bleed…  
  
This state is elevating, as the hurt turns into hating  
Anticipating all the fucked up feelings again…  
  
_

_I'm here to stay… bring it down…_**   
  
__**

**********

**The Heart's Filthy Lesson**

****

_I see you sitting in the dark, fingers running over grey walls. You aren't talking, but your smile says it all. You look up at me and grin, tears streaming down your face. Your lips are parting, and you ask me._

_"How much pain does it take to break you?"_

_I don't know. So I say…_

_"Sorry, I have no idea."_

_You smile again and stand up, and that's when I suddenly feel your cold hands touching my eyes…your nails digging into my skin…_

_Your face comes into the light…_

_And now I can't stop **screaming…**_

Ryou let ragged gasp tear from his throat as his eyes flew open, his face drained of colour as he shook violently, his clothes drenched with sweat. Trembling uncontrollably, he glanced at his surroundings.

"W-Where am I?" He whispered hoarsely to himself, confusion setting in as he realized he was lying on an unfamiliar couch, covered by a hand-made quilt.

"You're at Tea's house."

Ryou blinked and looked to the side, meeting Yami's intense gaze.

"Yami…? What…why am I…?" Ryou started, feeling utterly confused, until he remembered. Yami watched apprehensively as Ryou laid his head back on the pillow, his eyes becoming strangely empty.

Unconsciously, his hand rose to his left arm, his fingers brushing lightly against the carved skin. Understanding seemed to make itself known in his gaze, as his fingers traced the gouged flesh.

"Yami…" he whispered, sounding dazed. "What's he doing to me…?"

Yami lowered himself to the sofa, glancing warily at Ryou.

"Your Yami is destroying himself. He doesn't realize that he's still connected to you. His actions are penetrating your soul now, not only his. This…" Yami said quietly, gesturing to Ryou's new injury.

"This is the aftermath of his self-destruction. It seems as though both of your souls are connected through your body," Yami said, sighing. "And it looks as though his pain is starting to show on you…physically."

"What am I going to do, Yami?" Ryou whispered faintly, his eyes searching the ceiling aimlessly. "I can't do anything anymore…"

Yami hesitated, and decided to remain silent. It didn't appeal to him to know that even he had no solution.

"I…I can try talking to him again," Ryou murmured seemingly to himself, his foggy eyes lowering to look at the Millennium Ring dangling around his neck. "But what good would it really do…? I've lost him, haven't I?"

"You don't know what you're saying," Yami said sternly, though his tone seemed slightly shaky. "He will get through this."

"But how do you know?" Ryou whispered, glancing at him imploringly. "How do you know for sure he'll be okay?"

Yami said nothing…but then glanced back at his Aibou, who sat motionless against the wall, his face buried in his arms.

Ryou's quiet voice broke into his thoughts.

"I felt you…within the Ring…" he murmured, his bloodstained fingers delicately tracing the rim of his Millennium item. "You spoke to him. What did he say…?"

Yami tensed, his violet eyes intent on the patterns on the quilt that lay over Ryou. He didn't have the heart to look Ryou in the eyes and bluntly tell him the harsh truth about Yami Bakura. His fingers curled into fists as Bakura's torn image flashed before his eyes, making him grip the edges of his seat.

_Why does it hurt…even after you die…?_

"He…" Yami began, his voice hoarse.

_Is it hurting more…?_

"Ryou, he isn't…I don't think he can..." Yami whispered, struggling to find the right words.

_When you're cold…the blood makes you warm again…_

Yami glanced up sharply, his eyes hardening despite the frightened and vulnerable face that met his gaze.

 He had to tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry Ryou; it's too late for him"— 

His last few were cut short, when Tea suddenly burst through the door, her face flushed. Yugi was startled out of his stupor as she came bursting in, gesturing erratically towards the door. Ryou sat up at her outburst and Yami stood up, looking bewildered.

"Audrey!" Tea gasped her blue eyes wide with relief.

"Tea, what are you talking about"—Yami started, only to be interrupted again.

"Audrey!" Tea exclaimed again, a smile appearing on her face. "She's alive!"

**********

_Did you hear that, Bakura…? _Yami thought, wearing a grim, yet satisfied smile as he impatiently paced the hospital hallway. _You were **wrong**…and it was for your own good._

Ryou had washed and changed his clothes as fast as he could, attempting to rid himself the image of an attempted murder victim. They had jumped into Tea's parents' car and despite having not fully received her license, she had driven them to the hospital.

Yugi remained silent as he sat in the stuffy waiting room with the others, feeling a sense of déjà vu sweep over him as he recalled the night they visited Ryou. They had been just as anxious and just as worried…the only difference now was that Bakura's sanity depended on Audrey's survival.

Ryou wrung his hands nervously as he glanced wearily around the room, hoping that the sight of a living Audrey would somehow help his long-suffering Yami.

He shuddered as the image of her ravaged body flashed before his eyes, and the memory of her broken gaze forced him to rise to his feet and start pacing like Yami.

He glanced down at the Millennium Ring and felt himself completely closed off from his Yami's soul room. He clenched the Ring with one hand as the other hastily wiped against his eyes.

"Ryou…"

Yugi's anxious voice caught his attention and he looked up.

Audrey's doctor was striding towards them with a clipboard in hand, his pen scratching rapidly across the paper.

He looked up at them and smiled somberly, before extending a hand to shake Yami's, who stood in front.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Hebner," he said softly, glancing pityingly around the group. "We've managed to contact Audrey's only relative. She has an aunt who is on her way here from America. I presume you four are her friends?"

Ryou nodded silently as the doctor glanced back down at his clipboard.

"Follow me then."

His heart beating painfully fast, Ryou glanced at the others and they hesitantly followed the doctor down the hall. His grip on the ring tightened as he thought of what he might see when he entered the room. 

It was then he realized that he had no idea what he was doing.  

How would he know that Bakura would suddenly feel better at the sight of a surviving rape victim? How could he be sure that the sight of her wouldn't make his Yami worse?

These harsh possibilities plagued his mind all at once, as he became increasingly aware of how the doctor's steps were slowing. 

_He wasn't ready_.

But what choice did he have?

"Please keep your voices down," the doctor whispered as he turned the doorknob to a closed door, and let it swing open.

"You have twenty minutes," he murmured, ushering them in before he shut the door behind them.

They stood, stone silent, until Tea's muffled sob pierced the shocked silence.

_Dear God…_

Yami lowered his eyes, unable to look upon the face of the girl who lay motionless on the bed. Yugi's voice seemed to have gotten caught in his throat, and only the sorrow that emitted from his eyes gave any indication of his reaction.

Ryou stared wide-eyed and silent, his face devoid of emotion.

He took a step forward, and stopped when he saw the flutter of her wet lashes.

Like Yugi, his voice seemed caught in his throat as he stared at the ruined creature that lay before him.

Bruises covered her young, innocent skin, her hands lay limply at her sides, an IV connected to each wrist. Her lips were pale, and slightly parted, and her eyes…

_Dead eyes, brown eyes…_

Ryou bit his lip, attempting to control the burning in his eyes as he slowly walked up to her bedside and sat down, his right hand rising to support his head as he rested his chin in his palm, his sore eyes taking in the truth.

The eccentric, talkative girl lay silent, plain, and staring.

Yami hung back as Tea and Yugi approached Ryou's side. The Pharaoh had never been in this type of situation before…and it numbed and terrified him of seeing someone so helpless…someone so innocent.

"H-Hey…" Ryou finally whispered, his hoarse voice muffled by pity. Hesitantly, he laid his hand against hers, and flinched at the cold feel of her skin. 

Her lashes fluttered once more, but she gave no other indication that she had felt his touch.

Tearing his eyes away from her, he looked despairingly at the others, a panic-stricken look on his face.

"I-I can't do it," he whispered, looking momentarily at the Ring. "H-He won't…I can't show him…"

"It'll be all right, Ryou," Tea assured him shakily, glancing at the Ring in fear. "You don't have any other c-choice…"

Ryou blinked; surprised that it hadn't been Yami who had said that. Ryou glanced in his direction and to his astonishment saw the Pharaoh sitting silently in the farthest corner of the room, his usually intense eyes bleary and his gaze averted. He was shocked to see him tremble slightly as he inhaled deeply.

Ryou felt an odd sense of relief after seeing Yami look so…_human. It proved that Yami was not invincible…it proved that even Yami had the right to be afraid, and it made Ryou feel less frightened. It was his turn to be brave for the others._

Forcing his gaze back on the Ring, he closed his eyes and parted his lips.

"I'll try…"

**********

Dry flakes of blood drifted through the air as a trembling, pale hand ran over the cold hard surface of the wall, ancient bits of stone coming loose beneath the fingers. A small cloud of dust erupted before a pair of crimson eyes, tiny plumes of smoke illuminated by the dim luminance of moonlight.

A shuddering sigh blew up another plume of dust, and the crimson eyes watched as the particles danced, simple and free…

He wanted to see the dust again.

A small disturbance at the back of his soul room did not distract him from his vigil, and he ignored the temporary flood of light that washed over his soul room for a moment as the door opened and closed.

Footsteps.

Familiar ones.

He did not react as the steps stopped a few feet from his frame. 

_Dear Aibou…why do you try…?_

Ryou stared, dumbstruck by what his Yami had done to himself. 

There was blood everywhere. 

Yami Bakura lay sprawled on his side against the hard floor, one hand lying limp by his side as the other searched aimlessly over the stone wall, scattering dust and cobwebs. A spider dropped onto his hand, and scuttled down his arm before slinging to the floor and disappearing into darkness.

His hair was caked with dried blood, and the reddish brown flakes constantly cracked and fluttered to the floor around his body, creating a shroud of crimson snowflakes.

Ryou stared, horrified, at Bakura's body. He then realized why Yami had been so hesitant to tell him what he had seen when entering Bakura's soul room.

"What have you done?" Ryou whispered, aghast.

Yami Bakura paused, before he let his hand drop from the wall. Ryou watched, mortified as Bakura pushed off the wall and turned onto his back, his body weakened by his self-mutilation.

With an effort, the tomb robber brushed his hand over his face, and stared dazedly up at his Hikari.

He blinked.

"Where'd you come from…?" He croaked.

Ryou didn't answer, realizing his Yami was delirious, and instead knelt down and struggled to lift him to his feet. Bakura sagged against him, a feverish and senseless smile overtaking his features as Ryou struggled with his weight.

"Don't…" Bakura murmured in his ear, as Ryou's hands grasped Bakura's arms in an attempt to keep him on his feet.

"Stand up," Ryou said between clenched teeth, as the tomb robber's head drooped onto Ryou's shoulder, a near-silent gasp sounding in his ears.

"Don't do that…" Bakura reprimanded again, his torn hands grasping feebly at Ryou's shirt. 

"It's…hurting…"

Ryou blinked as his Yami said that, and suddenly became aware of the warm, wetness on his wands, which even in the dark was identifiable as blood. He gasped when he saw that Bakura's arms, which he had been grasping tightly, were completely scarred with fresh cuts and which were now reopened and bleeding freely.

Bakura staggered, and lost his grip on Ryou's shirt, collapsing in a heap on the floor, a weak laugh sounding from his lips.

Ryou breathed heavily, too aware of how his physical body was going cold and new cuts were starting to appear. 

"Listen to me," he pleaded, kneeling next to his Yami. "Listen to me, please. You remember that girl, that girl from school? Audrey?"

Bakura suddenly became very still, before he turned his head toward Ryou, his crimson eyes expressionless.

"Dead eyes, brown eyes?"

Ryou nodded without thinking, somewhat puzzled by his Yami's choice of words. But he didn't care. He was desperate.

"Yes, yes her. Yami, no, Yami look at me!" Ryou pleaded, grabbing Bakura's chin and forcing him to look at him as the dazed Yami lost interest and glanced away.

"She's _alive_…" Ryou breathed, searching desperately for any sign of emotion in his Yami's eyes.

Bakura twitched, his eyes widening slightly.

"Audrey is alive…she's not dead," Ryou said weakly, relieved to receive some sort of reaction.

"Not…dead?" Bakura echoed, his foggy eyes clearing a little. 

"That's right," Ryou encouraged, helping his Yami sit up. "Do you want to see her? She's alive, she's okay," Ryou said, hating himself for the lie.

His Yami did not reply, and Ryou was compelled to go on.

"Look, take control of my body. You're too weak to sustain yourself. You hear me?" Ryou whispered urgently to him.

Bakura stared at him and blinked, before managing a small nod.

"Yes…I want to see her…dead eyes…" he mumbled, as Ryou closed his eyes and prepared to allow his Yami to possess his body.

**********

Yami glanced up slowly, when Ryou's body suddenly tilted to one side and nearly fell off the chair. The former Pharaoh shot to his feet, too aware of Yami Bakura's cold presence within the room.

He darted forward and put a hand up in front of Tea and Yugi, so they wouldn't move to help. Yami Bakura was still unpredictable, especially in his state.

Possessing Ryou's body seemed to have taken a toll on him, and he held tightly onto the chair as he breathed heavily, his face hidden by the curtain of white hair that hung around his face.

Tea let out a small squeak of fear as the tomb robber raised his head to stare straight at them. Yami clenched his jaw, standing defiantly before his two friends, ready to protect them if harm came their way.

But Bakura did not seem to care about their presence; instead, he looked shocked at the sudden change in atmosphere.

His eyes lowered towards his arm suddenly, and a closed expression overcame his face.

Yami was the only one who wasn't surprised, when a drop of blood fell from Bakura's arm and splattered on the floor. Another cut had appeared on Ryou's body, a deep gouge within his forearm.

Ignoring the blood, Bakura rose from his seat, clutching the chair for support as he wavered on his feet. Without a backwards glance at the others, he turned towards the still figure that lay on the bed.

Yugi bit his lower lip, staring fixedly at the back of Bakura's head as the tomb robber finally turned and saw Audrey. His hand clutched Tea's, as they both waited anxiously for Bakura's reaction.

Bakura remained still, and stared down at the girl, his face expressionless.

Almost methodically, his right eye twitched, and his jaw clenched. His fingers curled into fists, as his first memory of seeing her became so apparent within his mind.

_An eccentric and bumbling girl, cheerful and innocent, confused and docile…reduced to a bloodied and bruised body lying at the bottom of a washroom stall…_

His eyes narrowed and his upper lip twitched, the crimson of his eyes darkening immediately as he recalled the repulsive memories.

_They had done the same to his mother_.

Seething hate, fury, rage…it engulfed his mind, and the blood rushed to his face, as his fists began to shake.

Yami tensed slightly as he sensed a familiar aura of insanity surrounding the tomb robber, and he narrowed his eyes, prepared to defend if he had to.

_Defiled and dirty…_ Yami Bakura thought. 

_Because of him…_

A bitter grimace overcame his face as the resounding _snap of Saber's neck echoed within his ears. But it didn't help; it had only made it worse. And his Aibou, his Aibou pleading for him to stop, promising him forgiveness if he'd just __stop._

He didn't.

He killed the bastard and gained nothing.

And here lay the product of Saber's sin. The cause for Bakura's sorrow, pain, and madness.

Yami stared, wary, as Bakura pulled the chair closer to her bedside and sat down, before he leaned forward and whispered something.

"So you chose silence…and life…" he whispered to her, a strange smile on his face, his eyes clouding. "Are you sure that's what you want? What keeps you here…?" 

He glanced down at her hand, at the IV, his smile widening before he returned his intense gaze to her face, and saw that her eyes had become wet with tears.

"Yes, it hurts…I know, I know better than anyone else," he murmured, his voice holding a slightly hysterical edge as he kneeled in closer to stare at her tears, his crimson eyes following the tear trail down her cheek.

"You begged for him to stop, and he didn't. You're like…mother, only alive, but dead, still…do you understand?" He almost hissed, his hand clenching a fistful of her bed spread, the blood from his arm dripping onto the soft white cloth.

Something akin to a laugh escaped Bakura's lips as he knelt forward, a tear falling, unnoticed, from her eyes as he whispered within her ear.

"_I killed him_."

His smile broke into a grin as she turned her head and looked at him, looking terrified of him all of a sudden. 

Reaching out, he patted her head as if she were a child, then murmured in her ear one last time.

"A happy thought before you die."

She yanked away from him and buried her face into her hands as sobs broke the silence and racked her body. Bakura stared at her for a whole minute, his blank face dissolving into a sudden expression of misery and subtle agony.

He nodded to himself, standing suddenly and backing away from her. 

"I see hell in your eyes…" He whispered quietly, as if he were making the statement to convince himself of something.

Slowly, he turned and looked at Yami, Yugi, and Tea, who looked shocked at what he had said to Audrey.

Yami Bakura glanced carelessly at his bloody arm, before he let it fall to his side, his gaze returning to the Millennium Ring.

His crimson eyes held a glazed look, as he smiled tenderly at the Ring. 

"_Dear Aibou…_" he whispered, smiling, as his spirit slowly returned to the Millennium item.

"_Why do you try…_?"


	9. Last Embrace

Spider Eyes…ch.9

By: firefly

Note: Oh…my…God…I really don't know what to say…except that I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, and that this is the last chapter, took FOREVER to write, and nearly killed me in the process. I nearly cried while writing it…and I hope you forgive if you hate me for ending it like this…but it had to happen.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed; I love you all (especially Midnight Raven, for putting up with my complaining) and I thank you for reading. Please leave me a review and make sure you have some tissues on hand…thanx.

_Can you forgive me again…?  
I don't know what I said…  
  
_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you…  
  
I heard the words come out…  
I felt that I would die…  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
  
Then you…look at me…  
You're not shouting anymore…  
You're silently broken…  
  
I'd give anything now…  
To hear those words from you                                                                                           _**Forgive Me**_  
                                                                                                                                              Evanescence  
Each time I say something I regret, I cry…I don't want to lose you  
But somehow I know that you will never…leave me…  
  
Cause you were made for me…  
Somehow I'll make you see  
  
_

_How happy you make me…  
  
I can't live this life…  
Without you by my side  
  
_

_I need you to survive…  
  
So stay…with me…  
You look in my eyes, and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry…  
  
And you forgive me again…_

_  
You're my one true friend…_

_  
And I never…meant to hurt you…_

**Last Embrace**

****

****

_That was it. _

_That had been their last resort. _

_That was the end._

_And they had failed…_

Ryou could faintly hear the shouts and cries in the room, his temples throbbing deafeningly. His Yami was returning to the Ring, destroying the last chance of his mind's recovery. There was nothing he could do as the tomb robber's spirit pushed the last remaining ounce of energy out of Ryou's body as he returned to his refuge.

The white haired teen wavered on his feet, his blank eyes on the panicked expressions of his friends…taking in their fear and doubt, before he tilted forward lifelessly, his eyes still wide and unblinking, as he collapsed on the ground.

He found himself in his soul room, lying face down on the ground there also. His body had become too weak to sustain even his own soul for the time being, and had caused both him and his Yami to retreat to their soul rooms.

His body was nothing for now but a lifeless puppet.

****

Eyes stinging and temples pounding, he raised his head off the ground and found himself staring silently at Yami Bakura, who looked back at him from his own soul room, the two separated by the lone hallway.

The tomb robber's eyes betrayed the expressionless look on his face, as he watched his Aibou return his stare, a painfully confused and remorseful look on his face. His hand twitched, and he found it rising to rest against the sarcophagus lid that was the door to his soul room, as he lowered his eyes from Ryou's image, tears blissfully obscuring his image.

_I'm sorry…_

Ryou's eyes widened with disbelief, his lips uttering a cry of anguish as he reached forward, attempts unheeded…as Bakura bowed his head and disappeared into his soul room, the door trailing shut behind him. 

**********

"I knew it," Joey whispered, his chin resting in his palm as he stared at the motionless form of one of his best friends. "I knew that Bakura could never…" He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence as he bowed his head, cursing softly under his breath.

Yugi, Tea, and Yami had managed to drag Ryou's limp and lifeless body into a wheelchair in Audrey's room, which they somehow were able to get out of the hospital unnoticed. Ryou now lay motionless on his bed as his friends hung in the background, silent and weary.

Tea had finally managed to contact Joey and Tristan, and it had been Yami's painful duty to inform them of what had happened. 

"It's getting late," Yugi whispered, breaking the eerie silence. "You guys should go home."

"What about you?" Tristan said sharply, narrowing his eyes. "Don't think that we're going to leave you here to take care of Ryou by yourself. We're staying here too!"

Yugi smiled weakly. "Thanks, Tristan."

"Yeah, me too," Joey sighed, getting to his feet and stifling a yawn with his hand. He blinked, and glanced down at Tea, who had dozed off in a chair.

"Hey, Tea," Joey whispered, nudging her with his elbow. "Wake up."

"Huh?" She mumbled, cracking open her watering blue eyes. "Wha? What is it?"

"I think you should go home for tonight, Tea." Joey said firmly as she rose to her feet, blinking tiredly at the floor. "Tristan, Yugi and me will watch Ryou."

"Right," she murmured, glancing momentarily at Ryou. "Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Moments after Tea left, Yugi called his grandpa and told him that he'd be spending the night at Ryou's house, soon followed by Joey, who informed Serenity and told her the same. 

After Joey hung up, the four stood in the room, feeling tense and awkward.

"You think we can leave him up here for the night? By himself, I mean?" Yugi questioned softly, glancing at Yami.

"Yes," Yami answered, without looking up. "He will sleep the rest of the night."

"We'll sleep in the den," Joey replied, yawning again. "I get the couch. Yugi, you get the other couch. Tristan…" Joey looked at him, managing a small smirk.

"You sleep outside."

**********

Hours had passed since they had left the room. The house was dark, and only the sound of Ryou's breathing gave any indication that life existed in the dark, cold room. Barely visible in the darkness, Ryou's hand clenched and unclenched his bed sheets, as the fatigue that clouded his consciousness subsided.

It was an hour later when his eyes finally fluttered open, his soul finally back in possession of his body.

Exhaustion lay on him, nearly smothering him to the point of unconsciousness again. Gritting his teeth, he took hold of the bed spread, forcing his head downwards so his forehead pushed against the soft material of his bed.

Ignoring the urge to pass out again, he lifted the upper half of his body off the bed, his right arm trembling as he leaned his weight against it. Unfortunately, the arm he leaned on was the one injured, and the sudden shock of pain forced him to collapse back against the bed, his pillow muffling his cry of frustration and anguish.

He couldn't hold it in anymore…

The pain he felt, physically, mentally, and emotionally…

And his Yami…

_His lost…destroyed…Yami…_

The tears came in torrents as he finally gave up, letting the sound of pain tear from his throat in an agonized cry. The sobs racked his body, his tears soaking relentlessly into his pillow and trailing down his face.

He clenched his trembling hands and pulled them close to his chest, attempting to prevent the tremors that accompanied each of the harsh sobs that he so desperately tried to prevent. He turned his head, forcing his eyes shut and feeling the tears manage to leak out anyway.

A gasp escaped his lips as he clutched his throbbing head with his pale hands, his wide eyes glistening in the dark, disbelief and grief emanating in torrents from the woeful brown orbs.

"I tried…" he whimpered, lowering his eyes to the tear-stained bed spread. 

"But I couldn't…help…I tried, I tried…!" 

"You did try, Aibou …"

Ryou's sobs ceased, a sharp intake of breath causing his cries to catch in his throat. His tear-filled eyes widened as a cold, yet comforting hand came to rest against his head, the fingers resting limply against his downy white hair.

"Don't blame yourself…"

The hand gently stroked the strands away from Ryou's sore eyes.

"Because it was my fault…and mine alone…"

Ryou couldn't suppress the trembling that possessed his body as Yami Bakura laid his hand against his Aibou's head, an expressionless look on his face as he stared down at the tear and blood stains on the bedspread, a small smile gracing his emotionless features.

"Yami…" Ryou whispered, only to have the rest of the words die in his throat as he felt something fall against his hair. The warm remnants of Bakura's tears fell against Ryou once, before they were wiped forcefully away by the bloodied hand that rested so protectively against Ryou's head.

Yami Bakura felt Ryou stiffen as he knelt closer, his hand returning to Ryou's head, the touch attempting to instill some comfort into the only person he cared about. 

"I'm trapped, Ryou," the former Tomb Robber whispered, his body sagging against the headboard, his head tilted slightly toward Ryou, a trace of a smile on his face. His fingers twitched slightly as he encountered the ever-sounding pulse near Ryou's temple, the warmth of his Hikari scorching his eternally cold skin.

The heat did not reach past his fingertips, and a bitter smile enveloped Bakura's features as he tilted his head to the side, the rest of his body aching to feel the breath of life in him once again. 

He watched his other half silently as he breathed, and a sense of longing overcame his being.

Ryou shivered, his eyes closing as his Yami's cold touch drew the warmth from him. 

"I have nothing left…" Bakura murmured, mostly to himself.

"Nothing left to hold onto…nothing left to give…"

Ryou didn't answer, because he felt the truth in the words.

"Who knew?" Bakura suddenly laughed, his voice hoarse. "Who knew that this would happen after such a foolish request?"

He lowered his eyes back to Ryou.

"Do you remember?"

Ryou nodded slowly, an unreadable look in his eyes.

"You told me to hit you back…"

Ryou tensed when Bakura's hand suddenly came away from his head, and he let out a gasp of pain and shock when he was forced to sit up, Bakura's grip painfully strong on his arm. The sudden movement caused Ryou's vision to deteriorate into a haze of colours and pain, and he could barely decipher the obscured look of regret and anguish on his Yami's face.

"I didn't mean it," he whispered, his voice shaking with remorse. "I never meant any of it…!"

"Yami," Ryou said weakly, only to be silenced when his vision cleared and his Yami's face became visible.

The Tomb Robber was paler than usual, the tear-streaks fresh on his face. A look of pleading enveloped his features as more than three thousand years of pain cascaded down his face.

"It's too late now," he whispered harshly, his tone choked. "But you have to understand, Ryou…you have to understand…"

Ryou became alarmed as Bakura said this and bowed his head, his frame trembling.

"None of this was your fault…" Bakura whispered forcefully, shaking Ryou. "It never was. Don't blame yourself, ever, _please_…"

"What are you talking about?" Ryou cried, terrified at the desperate look in his Yami's eyes. Bakura lowered his eyes to the cuts on Ryou's arm, and his face twisted into a pained grimace. 

"You've forgiven me so many times…" he whispered, his tear-filled eyes focused on the bloody gouge in Ryou's arm. "Even when I didn't deserve it…

"And still I hurt you…"

He released Ryou's arm and clutched his head in his hands, trying to hold back the furious scream that threatened to tear from his throat. Gritting his teeth, he remembered the look of horror on his Hikari's face when he had snapped Saber's neck…when he had shown his true colours…

And after ridding himself of those police officers, he faintly remembered lying curled up on the cold, wet pavement as drops of rain beat down on him. 

_I'll come…but I won't stay…_

_She'll come back to me…_

"And hold me in her arms once more…" Bakura murmured faintly, his voice barely audible. He raised his eyes slowly, until his gaze came to rest upon what hung around Ryou's neck.

His prison, his home…

_His Ring._

"I've suffered too long, Ryou," he whispered hoarsely, his eyes intent on the Millennium Ring that hung around Ryou's neck. An odd glint seemed to come into the Tomb Robber's eyes as his hand unconsciously reached forward, his fingers resting against the cold rim of the Millennium Item.

"I'm bound to this place…this place of _misery_…" he said, his voice near-silent. "Because of this…" 

A cold, numbing feeling suddenly enveloped Ryou's body, and he looked into his Yami's eyes, his lips parting in shock as he realized his Yami's meaning. Bakura glanced up at him, regret dawning in his gaze.

"I told you, I'm trapped…" he whispered weakly, as a small smile suddenly appeared on his face, his crimson gaze returning to the Millennium Ring.

"But no longer…"

Ryou didn't even have time to blink.

Bakura's form dissolved into light and disappeared into the Ring forcefully, depriving Ryou control of his body as his spirit was forced into his soul room once more.

"No!" He cried, as his Yami took control once more, trapping him within his soul room. He ran at the door and pounded relentlessly, desperately, his cries unheard. 

"No, Yami, don't!" Ryou wailed, falling to his knees, his body slumping against the soul door.

"Don't do this…!"

Yami Bakura gasped, his eyes opening wide as he realized that he was in control of Ryou's body again. Pain clawed at his very being, forcing him to remain still for a few seconds, until it subsided. 

Partially.

Though he had no need to breathe, his breath came out in short rasps as the pain nearly rendered him senseless.

_Cursed Pharaoh…_Bakura thought, struggling to sit up. He felt his head throb when he realized that Yami had been right about the consequences of his self-injury. 

"But she waits for me…" Bakura gasped, refusing to relent to the blinding agony that engulfed his body.

Staggering out of bed, he slumped momentarily against the wall, the sound of Ryou's protests echoing in his mind. Shaking his head, he pushed himself off the wall and stumbled towards the window, too aware of the sounds of voices coming from downstairs.

He cursed Yami again, hearing the sounds of footsteps ascending the stairs.

Bakura limped towards Ryou's door and slammed it shut, locking it. A small grin overtook his features at the shout that emanated from Yami, probably telling the others that something was wrong.

"Never too good for you, Pharaoh," he whispered to the door, before he went back to the window and slid it open.

The door shuddered as they attempted to open it, and soon a deafening bang echoed throughout the house as Joey and Tristan rammed the door and knocked it from its hinges. Yugi flicked the light switch and they stared into the empty room, as the curtains fluttered lightly by the open window.

**********

The street lights cast a dim glow over the silent and barren street, doing little to fight the darkness of the night. The light seemed to avoid the limping, haggard figure that was the Tomb Robber.

Bakura kept his eyes on the ground, one hand clutching the arm he had so earnestly scarred. The pain had once pleased him, but now it just…hurt. Hurt all over. He forced himself forward, his eyes watering with agony and fatigue.

"I'm coming…wait for me…" he whispered weakly, raising his eyes to the dark sky, the bright lights of the stars encouraging him to go on. There was no firm destination…he just hoped to find some place where he could lie down, and rest his aching head against the Earth…and never wake up again.

_Take me, Osiris…_he prayed inwardly, as a drop of blood splattered against the road he left behind. _Take me to her…_

He could still feel Ryou beating relentlessly at his soul room door, begging for him to stop, begging and weeping in despair. But Bakura ignored him, somehow feeling that this would be for his own good. 

He raised his eyes and came to a slow stop when a warm, dim glow cascaded over his body, momentarily letting him forget his pain. The burning orange glow of the sun peaked over the horizon, the warm light flickering in Bakura's crimson eyes as he watched dawn approach.

Glancing wearily to his left, relief suddenly flooded his body when he saw what lay a few paces before him.

Clenching his jaw, he started in that direction, feeling closer to home with each step he took toward the dark graveyard that waited ahead.

A long way behind him, Yami cursed as he, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan searched haplessly around the neighborhood. Abandoning the pointless searching, he put his faith into the Puzzle. He knew that Bakura's Ring had the power to detect other Millennium Items with great accuracy, but if his Puzzle contained even a fraction of the homing powers Bakura's Ring did, it would be enough to at least point him in the right direction.

Concentrating hard, he focused his mind on the image of Yami Bakura, hoping against hope that he would have some sort of response. He waited, and waited…until he realized that it was futile. He lowered his gaze to the road, eyes closing in dismay.

_Please, Ra…_he prayed inwardly, grasping the Puzzle and bowing his head towards the rising sun that barely peaked over the horizon. 

_Just give me a sign…_

He opened his eyes when he felt the dim light of the sun flicker against his eyelids. His lips parted in shock and relief…when the dim sunlight bathed the road before him, and brought the drops of Bakura's blood out of hiding.

The red droplets glistened in the sunlight, and as Yami raised his eyes, he saw that a glistening path of blood lay before him.

"Thank you…" he managed to whisper, feeling a little burst of hope within him, before he shouted back to the others and ran down the painted path that shined before him.

Yami Bakura smiled in relief, slumping against the black iron fence that surrounded the cemetery. The cold metal provided some relief to the throbbing wounds on his body, and he rested momentarily before he ventured forward.

A deep feeling of reverence overcame his being when he stepped onto the dew-ridden grass, feeling his feet sink slightly within the freshly dug earth. He glanced at the tomb stones that surrounded him on both sides as he walked between the pillars, head bowed, the telltale drops of his blood sliding down the wet blades of grass. 

He continued on this way, though his body screamed for rest, the dismal atmosphere doing nothing to dampen his hopes. 

The sight of a small and fresh grave made him pause, and a tender look came into his eyes as he stopped and looked down at the fresh lilacs that lay there. He paused momentarily, regretting it as his legs gave away beneath him and he fell to his knees, sinking slightly into the wet earth. He grasped his shoulder, leaning forward slightly towards the tomb stone, his eyes searching the carved inscriptions.

**_Ophelia Carmine_**

****

**_Dear daughter and sister._**

****

**_1996-2004_**

He wondered faintly how such a young child came to such an early death, and he stared intently at the tiny statuette of a somber angel, standing atop the stone and staring forlornly down at the grave.

Blinking tiredly, he tore his gaze away from the angel and looked at his surroundings, realizing that he was at one lone grave, dug atop a small hill.

Smiling faintly, he slowly crawled onto the empty patch of grass next to the little girl's grave. Rasping with effort, he shifted onto his side, getting as close to the girl's grave without touching the dirt, before he relaxed and immediately felt himself collapse on his side, his head lying comfortably against the soft, cool earth, inches from the grave next to him.

"Don't worry…" he whispered, closing his eyes and twisting onto his back, finally lying flat against the wet grass, his bleeding arms lying motionlessly at his sides.

"You won't be so lonely anymore…"

He breathed deeply, the scent of lilacs from the other grave gracing his senses. The soft, wet grass was comforting against his back, and he opened his eyes and raised them to the canopy of the trees above him, as the autumn leaves fell through the air and landed against his body.

The sun's dim light bathed a few of the headstones below the hill, the light rising slowly but steadily up towards the hill.

Bakura turned his head toward his neighboring grave, and reached towards a single, stray lilac that had fallen from the bouquet and lay nestled within the grass. Grasping the stem between his thumb and finger, he twirled the delicate flower, admiring the simple beauty of it.

Lowering it towards his lips, his eyes closed once more as the sweet, delicate scent washed over him again, the cool wet petals embracing his lips. Grasping the flower in one hand, his eyes opened partially and his gaze fell upon the Ring.

He lowered the defenses in his mind, feeling his Hikari's frantic presence hovering within his soul room. He had stopped trying to escape. Bakura could feel his despair, as he paced the room, desperate and fearful.

Bakura blinked, when the sound of his name echoed faintly off in the distance. He paused, and heard it again, realizing that it was Yugi's voice.

He wondered faintly how they had managed to track him all the way to the cemetery, and realized that it was probably from Yami's tireless efforts.

"Not this time, Pharaoh," he murmured, twirling the flower against his smiling lips, the other hand reaching for the Ring.

"Not this time…"

His hand closed around the Ring, smearing blood against the ancient gold. He sighed, raising his eyes to the canopy above him, the leaves circling in a downward spiral towards him. Numbly, he reached forward, fingers extending towards the Heavens, aching for his mother's touch.

The pale hand trembled as a dim beam of light broke through the canopy and lighted the mournful look in his eyes as they filled with tears.

"Mother…" he whimpered; glistening pools of crimson searching the break of light in the trees above him. "I wait for you…"

Another beam of light broke through the canopy, and he inhaled sharply as the warmth of the light enveloped his body. Trembling, his grip tightened on the Ring.

His eyes fluttered closed, the smile widening slightly as the warmth of the light embraced his body, as if it were an embodiment of his mother enveloping him in her arms. He tilted his chin upwards slightly, attempting to intensify the feeling of security and comfort.

Fleeting memories from his forgotten childhood rose like wisps of smoke before his closed eyes. His brow furrowed slightly as he saw himself, immersed within his mother's arms, her soft hands stroking his hair as her lips laid a gentle kiss against his forehead. 

An intense feeling of yearning swelled within him, causing his still heart to ache for her presence.

"An ungrateful son…" he whispered, his tone agonized. "A bastard son…that's what I've been for so long. I've made you wait, and I suffered needlessly. I killed for you…for Ryou…but I will wait no longer, kill no more. I'll break the seal I foolishly placed upon myself…no matter the pain."

Bakura's eyes opened slowly, as the sound of his name being called echoed throughout the graveyard.

He had little time. 

He couldn't let them stop him.

"Bakura!" Joey hollered, glancing around the cemetery with a frantic look on his face. He lowered his eyes to the grass, squinting in the dim light for a sign of the blood Bakura had left behind. 

Somewhere within the dense mass of green, something red caught his eye.

Immediately, he came to his knees, his fingers parting the dewy blades of grass. His eyes widened when he finally found the barely visible blood stains nearly at the roots of the grass. He crawled forward, until he finally found another trace, and then another, and another.

Swallowing hard, he noticed the path starting to go slightly uphill, and he scrambled to his feet, shouting back to the others.

"Yugi! It's this way!"

Not bothering to wait, he scrambled up the slippery wet hill, hoping he wouldn't see what he expected when he reached the top.

Ryou sat against the wall in his soul room, his face buried in his arms. His eyes were dry, unblinking, weary from crying. Attempting to knock the door open was futile; his body was simply too weak at this point.

His mind was blank, devoid of everything except for the look on his Yami's face when he had seen him last. The desperation in the Tomb Robber's gaze had frightened him more than anything in his life.

A shuddering sigh escaped him, as he leaned his head against his upright knees and grasped fistfuls of his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt his Yami's defenses weaken deliberately, and soon his presence could be felt right outside the door.

Ryou faintly wondered what physical condition his body was in, especially now that neither of them was in control of it.

The door opened.

Ryou didn't glance up until his Yami knelt down before him. 

His tired brown eyes rose to meet his Yami's, somewhat surprised to see the peaceful expression on his Yami's face, accompanying the small smile of sorrow.

"I'm done," he said suddenly, his tone resolute. "I will not make her wait any longer."

Ryou stared at him, literally at a loss for words. He just blinked in response.

"I thought…" Yami Bakura paused, the resolution in his eyes flickering. "I thought I should warn you."

"Warn me?" Ryou echoed faintly, surprised at how small and hollow his voice sounded. "Why…?"

The pain that crossed Bakura's face was so sudden and strong that Ryou raised his head from his arms, his eyes wide. A small sound of anguish escaped Bakura, and he bit his lower lip, hard, as a deep loathing came into his tearful eyes.

"Get up," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Ryou put his hands at his sides and obeyed silently, leaning against the wall for support. He stared, petrified of the calm fury in his Yami's eyes, and before he could stop himself, he remembered the beatings. 

That look in his eyes…the very one Ryou saw right before his life would crumble temporarily in the past; when pain was present, and the air was devoid of everything but the sounds of his Yami's maniacal laughter.

He trembled as vivid images of the past re-occurred in his mind. The pain of regret had never become so evident, until he cried out as his Yami stepped forward, his response automatic.

"Please…" he whispered, pushing himself against the wall. "Don't hurt me…"

It looked as if someone had slapped Yami Bakura. 

Ryou's lips parted, but no words were able to express the excruciating regret that engulfed his being.

Bakura blinked slowly, barely noticing the pain in his palms as his fingernails dug into the flesh. 

He pressed his lips together, and nodded slowly, eyes dry and blinking, as he turned away from his lighter half and started towards the door.

He barely noticed it when his Aibou let out a cry, and something collided into his backside. Arms encircled him tightly as broken sobs filled the air, bringing him to his knees from the weight of despair.

His arms lay motionless by his sides, his blank gaze on the floor in front of him as his Aibou wept against him, clenching fistfuls of his shirt.

"I'm sorry…!" He wept, gripping the bloodstained shirt. "I didn't…I didn't mean it, Yami…please don't do this! Don't go…"

Bakura's hands rose to his sides, taking hold of Ryou's and untangling them from his shirt. His Hikari's hands released him reluctantly, and Yami Bakura turned around, kneeling in front of Ryou.

"You don't have to do this," Ryou breathed, eyes wide with desperation. "You don't have to make it end this way…just come back home…"

Yami Bakura stared at him, his face completely expressionless as he wondered how he ever could have laid a hand on the person who meant the most to him now. Ryou's sincerity and unwavering determination just made it harder for him to go through with what he thought was right.

But he would _not_ succumb. 

He would **_not_**waver…

Bakura cocked his head slightly to the side as he smiled, the sight chilling Ryou to the very core of his being. 

"It's like you never had wings…" Bakura whispered, his gaze never leaving Ryou's, that small smile still frozen on his lips. 

"Because…I never let you fly…"

Ryou's stared speechlessly as the former Tomb Robber slowly came to his feet, glancing upwards at what should have been the ceiling, but was instead a hollow expanse of room continuously rising into darkness.

"This is your cage," Bakura said, gesturing to Ryou's soul room, still smiling.

"And I…" he whispered, putting his hand against the Millennium Ring.

"Have the key."

"My mother never liked the idea of keeping birds in cages," he continued, his tone calm. "She said they were meant to be outside, where they weren't bound by prisons…where their wings were given purpose, and life could be experienced in full…"

His tone cracked slightly at the last two words, and he let out a quick laugh to cover it as Ryou stared despairingly at him. Bakura swallowed hard, and glanced upwards again, before he lowered his gaze back to Ryou, his smile straining behind the tears, a small laugh leaving his lips.

Ryou slowly rose to his feet, cautiously, as his Yami removed the Ring from around his neck and held it in his hands.

"You better hold on Ryou…" he whispered hoarsely, his crimson eyes intent on the Ring. 

"It's about time I set you free…" The finality of his words startled Ryou from his stupor, and their eyes met momentarily as he gave his Hikari one last glance.

"_No!_" Ryou screamed as he lunged toward his Yami, catching nothing but air when the Ring glowed and Bakura vanished.

"Yami! No! Please, no, don't do this!" Ryou wailed as he fell to his knees, collapsing in a fit of sobs within his empty soul room, the foundations of his mind crumbling in around him.

**********

"Oh God…" Joey whispered, when he encountered the lifeless looking body of Bakura on top of the small hill. He stood over the still body, the light of dawn breaking through the canopy of the trees above him and faintly illuminating Bakura's features.

Joey remained motionless when Yami, Yugi, and Tristan came running up behind him, coming to a dead stop beside him when they caught sight of the Tomb Robber lying on the grass near another small grave.

The intense determination in Yami's eyes faltered, and his wide eyes filled with silent anguish as he caught sight of Bakura's peaceful expression; eyes shut as if he were sleeping…

Yami cursed under his breath and fell to his knees near Bakura's body, head bowed in sorrow and rage.

"I'm so sorry Ryou…" he whispered. "I've let you down...I…I've let Bakura down…"

"Sorry…?"

Yami's eyes snapped open at the hoarse, slightly sarcastic voice, and Tristan, Yugi and Joey stared, absolutely stunned as Bakura's eyes opened, a smirk gracing his lips as he glanced up at the former Pharaoh, his hands closing around the Ring.

"Never thought I'd hear that…"

"Bakura!" Yami gasped, literally at a loss for words. "What are you…where is…what in Ra's name did you think you were doing!?"

The former Tomb Robber let out a weak laugh, his grip tightening on the Ring as it began to glow faintly. He glanced wearily at each shocked face, and squinted at the dim light that shone at him from above.

He blinked slowly at the light, eyes darkening as realization dawned on him, and Ryou's cries echoed endlessly within his mind. _Time to let him out…for good…_Bakura thought, true fear tightening in his chest and clouding his eyes, something he hadn't experienced since he had read from the Papyrus of Ani and bound himself to the Ring.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he raised his eyes to Yami, realizing that the Pharaoh was able to see the intense fear in his eyes as his hands tightened their grip around the Ring, knuckles white from the force.

"Bakura?" Yami questioned, deeply disturbed by the vulnerability and fear in the Tomb Robber's eyes, and the glowing of the Ring. "What are you doing…?"

_Time is up, Bakura…_

**_Break the cage._**__

Yami Bakura looked at him and clenched his jaw, tears of resolution flooding his eyes. _It was going to hurt._ _Ra…he **knew** it was going to hurt._

Yami's lips parted in wonderment at the sudden determination that seemed to surface and accompany Bakura's fear, and as soon as he heard his next words, the meaning finally dawned on him, and his un-beating heart took the weight of it in one fell realization.

Bakura smiled.

"Releasing the bird."

There was no time for them to react.

Bakura screwed his eyes shut and with a burst of inhuman energy, let out a scream of effort as he pulled outward and, with a flash of intense light, broke the rim of his ancient Millennium Ring. A flash of light as bright as the Sun exploded outward from the broken remnants of the Ring and knocked all those surrounding it off their feet.

The supernatural powers the Ring had bestowed upon Bakura literally tore away from him in torrents of black light, the swirling mass of dark energies plunging into the broken remains of the Ring.

Yami Bakura clawed his fingers into the damp earth he lay on, trying to prevent himself from blacking out as his very being was being wrenched for power. He kept his eyes shut tight, and screwed them tighter when he felt his and Ryou's soul rooms break.

**********

Ryou cried out, falling to the crumbling and rising ground of his soul room. The walls seemed to be deteriorating right before his eyes, no longer separating his and his Yami's soul room.

Holding his hands over his head, he braced himself as the floor he lay on broke beneath him, shattering into a million pieces and sending him into the dark abyss below.

**********

Yami lay against the grass, raising an arm to protect his face against the turbulent air that emanated from where Bakura and the broken Ring lay. The force of the Ring had knocked him and the others ten feet back, leaving them at the mercy of its power.

Turning his head, Yami spotted Yugi, Joey, and Tristan lying a few feet away from him, protecting themselves in similar fashion. Gritting his teeth, he crawled towards Yugi, putting an arm over him in protection from the destructive force of the Ring.

"Yami!" Yugi cried. "What's happening to Bakura?"

Yami wished he could answer his Aibou, but had no idea what to expect after the power of the Ring subsided. Just as it seemed the black light and intense wind were dying down, another eruption, and this time of white light, exploded outwards.

"Yugi!" Joey shouted, eyes wide as stared up at the hill. "Look!"

All eyes went to the hill to see Bakura standing in the midst of the light, his back arched as white light spilled from his being. 

An invisible hand seemed to have tugged Bakura to his feet, because there was no way he would have had the energy to stand on his own. The harsh wind crushed against him, driving all that didn't belong to him out of his body.

And now there was only one thing left…

It looked as if a seam of light had split down his body, and the light exploded, ceasing as soon as Ryou suddenly separated from Bakura's body. The Tomb Robber's eyes opened as soon as the blinding glare of the light left his eyelids, and the invisible hand that held him up let go.

He stood on his feet for a moment, wide eyes landing on the crumpled form of Ryou. Then a thin stream of blood suddenly dripped down his chin, contrasting vividly against white skin, and he listlessly tilted back and collapsed on the ground.

Yami glanced at the hill between his arms, relief flooding his body as soon as the wind and light abruptly stopped and dissipated within the calm air. Getting to his feet, Yami helped Yugi stand up.

Tristan and Joey were staring at where the explosion of light had been moments before, where there nothing left but two separate bodies and the broken remnants of the Ring.

"Ryou!" Yugi yelled as they all scrambled towards the crumpled figure.

"Ryou?" Yugi whispered, kneeling next to his friend's still body, fear audible in his voice. Reaching out, he pushed Ryou onto his back and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was conscious, but dazed.

"Yugi…?" Ryou whispered, his foggy brown eyes clearing at the sight of his friends' concerned faces. He blinked repeatedly as Tristan and Joey helped him sit up, his head pounding from pain.

"I was in my soul room," he murmured, still dazed. "It was falling apart, I think my Yami…" His eyes suddenly widened.

Scrambling to his feet, despite the pounding of his head, he whirled around and spotted Bakura's body lying on the other side of the hill. 

"Yami!" He cried out, running toward the unmoving figure, the others following close behind with Yami fearing the worst. 

_Yami Bakura had broken the Millennium Ring._

The consequences were unknown to Yami, since not a single possessor of a Millennium Item had even contemplated the idea of destroying a Millennium Item.

Ryou fell to his Yami's side, his eyes widening in horror at the state of his other half. Yami Bakura's body was literally convulsing as he gasped for breath, his eyes wide and pupils dilated, focused on some point above him.

His fingers were curled into tight fists as his chest heaved, perspiration building on his forehead from the effort it was taking for him to breathe. Ryou reached for his Yami's hand and was shocked to feel…

_…warmth…_

The shock rendered Ryou speechless. It wasn't possible…

Yami stared in confusion as Bakura uncurled his right fist and put it against the left side of his chest, his fingernails digging deep into the fabric as if he were trying to tear something out, his eyes wide with shock and panic.

"Bakura, say something!" Yami demanded as he reached forward to prevent his hand from clawing into his flesh. He put a firm hand against his chest and used the other to remove his hand, but froze midway.

"Yami?" Yugi said, frightened by the look of absolute shock on Yami's face as the Pharaoh's hand jerked away from Bakura's chest.

"H-How…?" Yami whispered in disbelief, the realization dawning on him as he glanced at Ryou, who seemed to have realized the same thing.

"What is it, Ryou!?" Joey demanded, also unnerved by the expression on Yami's face.

Ryou stared wide-eyed at his other half, his lips parting to answer as Bakura continued to take deep shuddering gasps.

"_He's alive_…"

Reaching out, he hesitantly put a hand against Bakura's chest, and felt a rapid heartbeat meet his hand. His Yami was still here…now really _alive_. The panic and fear in his eyes was understandable. 

How could one immediately adjust to having an alien sensation in their chest after feeling nothing for three thousand years? How could one adjust to having to breathe all over again?

"Yami," Ryou breathed, a small smile gracing his face. "You're alive!"

Bakura stared at him, continuously gasping for breath as a pained smile appeared on his face, tears appearing in his eyes as he shook his head slowly, the stream of blood continuing to drip freely down his chin.

Ryou's smile faded as he noticed that what little colour there was in his Yami's skin was gradually beginning to fade, his breathing growing shallower and more strained with each gasp.

Bakura grasped feebly at Ryou's shirt, a numbing feeling spreading throughout his chest as it became harder and harder to draw breath without choking on the blood that dripped freely from his mouth.

Ryou looked at Yami, worry turning to panic as the Pharaoh looked at him just as helplessly.

"I don't know what's wrong, Ryou," Yami said, his voice shaking slightly as he watched Bakura struggle to breathe. "I…" he trailed off when Bakura glanced at him and smirked weakly, a small laugh leaving his lips.

"I…I thought you m-might have figured it out…by now…" Bakura rasped, his voice weak with pain as tears streamed down his face, despite his laughter.

Even years later, Yami would be unable to describe the full devastation he and Ryou felt when Bakura glanced down at his shirt, at the two dark stains that were beginning to appear against the fabric that covered his stomach.

Ryou immediately unbuttoned the bottom of the shirt and lifted it up, a cry of shock escaping from everyone except Yami, who felt as if he had gone numb.

"Y-You have to…be dead…for the Papyrus to w-work, remember…?" Bakura whispered weakly to Yami, his smirk widening as he stared at the canopy of trees above him, a look of dazed contentment on his face.

Yami stared at the stab wounds Bakura had given himself three thousand years before, no longer just white scars. They were fresh, as if he had just done the act moments before, and bleeding heavily, soaking the grass around him.

Ryou seemed to have gone into shock, and could only stare wordlessly at the fatal wounds as Tristan got to his feet, panic clear in his gaze.

"What the hell are we still sitting here for!?" He yelled. "Let's get him to a hospital!"

"No!" Bakura gasped, sending himself into a coughing fit as he rendered himself breathless. "Don't take me anywhere…it won't…be long…"

"Why did you do this…?" Ryou suddenly whispered, sounding hollow as he stared despairingly at his Yami, tears anew beginning to drip freely down the sides of his face. "Why are you leaving…?"

"For her…" Bakura said, his voice little more than a whimper as he fought unconsciousness. "My mother…"

He glanced up when he said this, his eyes widening as the light that came through the break in the canopy of trees brightened, the warmth soothing the pain of death.

"She's coming…" he murmured, seemingly to himself, eyes sliding in and out of focus as his hands dropped listlessly to his sides. The blood had nearly flooded his lungs, and he struggled to use whatever little air he had left to speak.

He turned to Ryou, smiling dazedly at the blurry countenance of his Hikari's face, somewhat glad that he couldn't see his anguished expression.

"I'm sorry…for everything…" he choked out, his right hand rising to grasp at Ryou's shirt, his body shaking with the effort to speak.

"I'm sorry I…hurt you…I'm sorry—for not letting you fly…Ryou," he whispered. "And…I'm sorry – I can't talk any…more – hurts…" He whimpered now, clenching his shirt tighter.

The once rapid heartbeat that sounded firmly from within Bakura's chest was now reduced to a weak, dragging tempo, and the air he gasped for now barely had any room to enter his lungs, leaving him motionless and in agony, but it still didn't stop him from smiling.

The light bore down on him, and he closed his eyes, feeling his mother's presence. He saw her tanned face, the soft brown eyes, the smiling red lips,, and her warm, welcoming arms, enveloping him within her embrace.

He reached for her, feeling her warm arms encircle him, her scent comforting him, her touch driving away the suffocation, and constant pain. 

Ryou stared, speechless, as his Yami's unfocused eyes brightened and closed, his colourless lips forming a smile as his hands released Ryou's shirt.

"Yami…?" Ryou whispered, his voice choked with anguish as his Yami's lips parted.

"_Aan faush…hafaik…kal ai…_" He whispered, the weak tempo of his heart slowly coming to a stop as his mother raised him up and away from the pain forever.

Ryou blinked away the tears, the droplets landing against Yami Bakura's motionless body, his face expressionless. Yugi bowed his head, biting back a cry as his shoulders began to shake with held in sobs. Tristan slumped forward, looking dazed, and Joey laid a comforting hand against Ryou's shoulder, who barely felt the touch.

Yami bit his lower lip, attempting to control the pain the lump in his throat was causing him, but did nothing to stop the tears that gathered in his eyes for the fallen human that lay before him. 

He glanced up when the others gasped, and stared in shock as Bakura's form was enveloped by a haze of light, and slowly dissipated into the earth. Within a few moments, there was nothing left of the Tomb Robber but the broken shards of the Millennium Ring.

Ryou seemed to slowly come out of his stupor when he realized that Yami Bakura was literally gone, and was not coming back. 

Breaking under the deluge of tears that suddenly flooded forward, Ryou fell against the wet grass where his Yami had lain, weeping in grief. His agonized cries were painful to hear, and Yami could do nothing but lay a comforting hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"He's happy where he is, Ryou," Yami whispered, his violet eyes burning as he stared down at the grass. "And he's promised you something...don't forget that."

**********

Several weeks passed, and an odd stillness had settled over Yugi's residence, for it was there where Ryou was currently living. He had barely spoken after that night in the cemetery, when half of him had been literally ripped away.

Yami and Yugi shuddered to think how it felt, if they had separated like Bakura and Ryou had. There was little they could do, except keep a watchful eye on him and be gentle in his company.

Ryou seemed to be hollow, his eyes were dazed and dry. He had cried all his tears on that night, and had shed none since. Yami theorized that it was the feeling of Bakura's soul missing, which had rendered Ryou into such a weak state.

Having another soul torn from you…it would be a long time before he fully recovered from this, which Yami was assured he would.

The Pharaoh had seemed to have been in a dazed sort of stupor after the fateful night, and watched Ryou with the same protective gaze he held for only Yugi. He watched…to check if he was strong enough to hear what Yami had to say...

….for he had not forgotten the promise that Yami Bakura had made to Ryou.

It was a bright, chilly day in December, two months after Bakura's departing, that Yami decided to see Ryou and talk. Admittedly, Yami had never felt this anxious in his life. He could only compare the feeling to when he had nearly lost Yugi to the shadow realm.

Yugi wished him luck, and he slowly climbed the stairs, shaky but resolute. When he opened the door, Ryou was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He put it down and managed a small smile as Yami entered, smiling in return.

"Good morning, Yami," Ryou said, still sounding somewhat hollow. "Does Yugi need help with breakfast?"

Yami thought it odd to hear him say that, especially since Ryou hardly ate anything in the morning anymore. He decided that Ryou was obviously trying to avoid talking about that night. But he wouldn't wait any longer…

Ryou had to know.

"How are you, Ryou?" Yami said softly, sitting at the edge of his bed as Ryou carefully placed his book down.

He shrugged. "Okay."

Yami stared at him, hard. "No, you're not okay. But I promise that you will be Ryou, soon…" He trailed off, and glanced out the window as Ryou gave him a confused look.

"I have to tell you, Ryou," he whispered now. "You have to know…"

Ryou became very still, and Yami took a deep breath before he turned to face him, not surprised at the expression on Ryou's face. It had gone pale, and his wide, doleful eyes penetrated Yami's gaze.

"He…he said s-something to me?" Ryou whispered weakly.

Yami nodded. "He spoke in his old language…he promised you something. I-I…I can tell you what he said, Ryou. I _have_ to." 

Unable to look Ryou in the eye, as he felt that it was too personal, he looked back out the window, his eyes focusing on the lightly falling snow.

"_Aan faush…hafaik…kal ai…_" Yami murmured, a faraway look in his eyes, as if the language stirred some of his forgotten memories.

"I'll see you again…my brother…"

**********

Ryou did not leave his room that day, and instead replayed the sound of Yami's reassuring voice in his head. As soon as he was alone, he had locked the door and spent the next few hours staring at the ceiling, eyes unfocused.

The words were comforting ones, beautiful ones…but they were just words. Ryou felt…_knew_…that his Yami was gone. How could he possibly see him again? With this thought, Ryou stayed awake till the late hours of the night, twisting the meaning of the words to see if they could possibly be true.

He didn't know when he realized that they couldn't. 

Tears that had remained dormant for months spilled silently and heavily down his pale face, as he curled up in the darkness, his sore eyes on some blank spot on the wall. His forehead throbbed with the dull pain of fatigue and sorrow, but he didn't care.

_How can I see you again…? _He thought repeatedly. _You're gone…you're not coming back…_

The tears started again, but this time they were tears of anger. Why did Yami have to tell him this, when Ryou had tried so hard to put the pain behind him, to forget it? Why did he have to say something that was utterly impossible?

_Why did Bakura have to die?_

The silent tears turned to a pitiful, quiet sobbing in the middle of the night, as Ryou buried his face in the pillow, attempting to muffle the sounds. There was nothing he could blame for making him weep…

He could have guessed that it was the painful throbbing of his head or the lump in his throat, but what did it matter…he couldn't help it.

He shivered when he felt something like a breath of warm air wash over him, suddenly, and realized without feeling that he was probably feverish. The warmth loosened his hold on the sheets, and he felt an extremely faint touch against his head.

His breathing slowed, and the tears slowly receded, his eyes widening slightly as Yami Bakura's last words echoed in his mind again…or so he thought, until he felt the voice and words in the room.

_Delirium too… _He thought foggily, deciding that he was probably losing his mind. But that thought was driven away when the light touch descended on his head again, soothing the pain  and despair.

It felt familiar…

Not daring to believe anything, Ryou stared, his eyes half closed, at his pillow; afraid that if he moved, the comforting touch would disappear.

He panicked when he felt his eyes drift closed, and he forced them open, not wanting to leave the presence behind. He faintly wondered why his Yami was here…because it couldn't have been anyone else.

His Yami was there…and Ryou did nothing, because he wasn't meant, or able to. He just lay there, knowing that if he moved, or spoke, or looked up, his Yami would leave him again…so he just waited, his eyes closing in a serene expression as an equally serene voice drove away his tears.

A sweet, female voice, singing in a beautiful language he didn't understand, but felt the meaning of. 

"Thank you…" Ryou murmured, nearly silently, wondering if he was asleep or not, the song inducing slumber, as the familiar touch on his head gently stroked the hair from his tired eyes.

Ryou stayed awake long enough to listen to the song again, and felt his grief fade away as a troublesome memory, leaving him in a deep sleep, believing the promise his Yami gave him.

_Until then, Yami…thank you…_

_Run, run, escape from play…_

_It's night, it's dark, the end of day. _

_Rest, lie, close your eyes…_

_I'll hide you from the darkening skies._

_ Hush, hush, the Lotuses sleep…_

_Embrace me now, I'm yours to keep._

_ Rest, lie, close your eyes…_

_Entrust in me and end your sighs._

_ Hush, hush, I'll kiss your face…_

_Now down to dreams you will race._

_ Mother's here, she'll be nearby…_

_Rest, lie, close your eyes_…__


End file.
